Ready, Set, Action!
by virginalvampire
Summary: Edward Cullen is ready to take over Hollywood with his new role as vampire Elliot James from the world famous book series Immortal Sun. What he's not ready for? To fall for costar Isabella Swan. Action! AH/EPOV/OOC/LEMONS/CURSEWARD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyers characters and make them be naughty.

Let's say you're a vampire, alright? Yeah. You're a vampire. Incredibly strong. Amazingly fast. Fuck-me-now-please hot. Possibly rich from being alive for hundreds of fucking years. Yeah, that's you, immortal badass.

So…

As this immortal badass, how would you spend your time? Would you spend your time repeating high school over and over again? Driving around in a silver fucking Volvo. By the way how is a Volvo sexy? Isn't that like, a soccer mom car? The No-Vulva-Volvo. Heh, I'm a clever motherfucker. But yeah, is that the kind of vamp you'd be?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

But according to this stupid fucking book that I have to read in order to keep this part for the movie adaptation, that's what vampires do. They sit through high school as immortal virgins who are _vegetarians _because they eat _animals…_

Pffffttt. I call bullshit. Was this woman fucking high when she wrote this? I want whatever she was on.

"How's the book coming Eddie boy?"

I looked up from my book to see the smug smile on my bitchy sister's face. Okay, so Rosalie isn't a bitch. Wait, I just lied to you. She's a royal fucking bitch, but she is my sister and also my manager. Her bitch attitude comes in handy when I need her to get me a good role, or more money, or some other thing that I want that they're not willing to give. That is, until they speak to my bitch of a sister.

"I think my eyes are going to bleed if I need to suffer through one more page of this shit." I rubbed my eyes for the fiftieth fucking time. "Honestly Rose, I don't think I can do this movie. I mean, I can't even get through a chapter without wanting to stick dirty needles in my eyes."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and then leveled me with her glare. Yes she had a fucking signature glare. Yes it fucking scared me.

_Shut the fuck up. _

"Listen to me, Edward Anthony Cullen."

Aw shit, she didn't just middle named me, she whole fucking named me. I covered the guys, you know, the jewels. Just in case.

"You better stop your fucking complaining. This movie is going to be the next huge thing. You're going to be its star, and when it's over and done with, you'll be getting any job you want. You won't be going to a ton of auditions, hoping to get the part. You will have dozens of scripts coming a day, and you'll get to pick which job you want. So stop your bitching and get through that fucking book!"

And, there's my bitch sister Rosalie. Pleasant isn't she?

All I did was nod. Cause I don't wanna get junk punched. Don't look at me like I'm a fucking pussy. Have you ever been junk punched? Exactly.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning at nine. You'll be auditioning with the potential female leads tomorrow so they can determine who you have the most chemistry with. Let's try to not fuck this up, hmm?"

God, I don't know how Emmett puts up with her shit. God bless that huge motherfucker.

"Alright Rose. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't fuck anyone tonight, don't drink tonight, and finish that fucking book Edward or so help me God…"

"Love you too, sis."

I heard her mumble a goodbye before she shut the front door of my loft.

Well tomorrow should be fucking fun...

-XXX-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Uhnngggfff."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"No."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"FUCK."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"I'm coming!"

Lifting my lazy ass out of bed I scrambled to my door so whoever the asshole was would stop ringing my fucking bell.

I opened the door and wanted to slam it shut instantly. I tried too. But like I said…Emmett's a big motherfucker.

"Morning sunshine." The stupid giant of a brother in law grinned at me with his stupid fucking baby looking dimples.

"Fuck. Off."

I'm not much of a morning person…

"Come on, Eddie boy, it's eight. You have twenty minutes to make yourself look…not dead. Go on, zombie dick, get ready."

I may have stuck my middle finger up as I walked away. I may have slammed my door. I think I may have even stomped my foot at some point.

_I never said I was mature._

I mean, come on. I'm a twenty four year old actor. How much maturity were you expecting? A lot? Well, then you're fucking stupid and that's not my problem.

I managed to take a shower and look somewhat presentable within twenty minutes. My hair looked like I just thoroughly fucked someone. Unfortunately my hair is a lying bastard. It just doesn't want to look presentable, ever.

"Let's go sunshine!"

"I'm coming Emmett, please don't speak."

It kind of sucked having your sister's husband as your head of security. But he was kind of necessary. You see, I got my 'big break' when I starred in a raunchy teen comedy about a kid who was trying to lose his virginity before college. _Typical_. My character was a dork who hadn't kissed a girl and tried to throw a crazy party in order to fuck the girl of his dreams. _Typical_. I never said it was an original plot line. Don't look at me like that. It paid well, it was a job, and it'd make me famous.

Check. Check. Annnnd, check.

After the movie's success I started getting hounded by girls. I know what you're thinking. Girls chasing you down and wanting to fuck you, poor baby. Well yeah, it'd be awesome if they were all hot pieces of ass but they weren't. I'm talking cougars here guys. Like, as old as my mom wanting to fuck me.

_Shudder_.

-XXX-

"Sunshine, we're here."

Emmett's stupid voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Stop calling me sunshine." I grumbled and he just laughed.

_Asshole_.

We made our way onto the set and were instantly greeted by someone's PA.

"Hey, is there anything I can get you?" The blonde practically purred at me.

I smirked. "Maybe."

_What?_ She was hot.

"We're fine, thanks."

I glared at Emmett. He glared back.

_Like I said, asshole_.

"Edward, darling! So nice to see you handsome!" I was wrapped in a hug before I could respond.

"Hey Tanya."

At first glance you'd think Tanya wanted to fuck me. But that was just Tanya. It was her European way, you know.

Kiss. Kiss. Hug. Hug.

All that fucking shit.

I didn't mind it. She was one of the hottest casting directors I'd seen.

What? She's hot. I'm a guy with a dick, sue me.

"Are you ready to get started darling? We have five girls to audition with this morning and I would like to narrow it down by lunch."

"Sure, Tanya. Let's get started."

The first girl made her way into the room and came into the bedroom set.

Ugh, no. Just…nah. She was okay looking I guess. I mean…I'd pop a chub if she was naked but she wasn't anything extraordinary.

"Hi Edward, I'm Lauren." Oh god. Nasal voice. Bye potential boner, I'll miss you.

"Hey."

"Let's get started!" Tanya clapped her hands together and ordered quiet on the set. The camera rolled and I got into character.

"Claire…stay very still, I just want to try…one thing."

I leaned in to kiss her and she propelled forward to close the distance between us.

Ugh. Oh god, no.

Dry. Chapped. Lips.

No.

Wait, do I taste…Cheetos? What the fuck?

I pulled back and stopped the kiss. There was no way I was sticking my tongue in there. I gave Tanya a small nod.

No way.

"Okay, thank you Lauren we'll let you know."

I loved how Tanya could dismiss someone in one sentence.

Lauren winked at me before she left.

Blahgg. Vomit.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself and practically ran to the bathroom. I grabbed my set bag and silently thanked my sister. She was a bitch but a bitch who could anticipate my needs. Which right now, was a toothbrush, andddd minty toothpaste. Yes! Hygiene is fun guys.

After brushing my teeth for what seemed like an hour I made my way back onto set.

"Next!" Tanya yelled and the door opened to bring out the next girl.

This went on for the next two hours. I'd have to kiss an unappealing overeager girl and then brush my teeth for twenty minutes.

By the time the last girl was on her way in, I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't suffer through another terrible makeout session. My gums were getting sore from the insistent brushing. They'd start bleeding soon.

I heard the door open and looked up from my spot on the bed.

Holy. Motherfucking. Shit.

I…uh…holy motherfucking shit!

The girl…no the woman…who just opened that fucking door. Oh my god.

I was frozen. I don't even think I was breathing.

Mmmmmffffgaaaah.

Okay not breathing. Just making zombie noises? Alright then.

I don't know what the fuck that was. Shut your mouth.

Ow. Boner. Painful fucking boner. Glad to see you came back buddy.

Okay. Settle down. Close your eyes. Breathe.

Oh holy shit! Now she's right in front of me.

Pale skin.

Brown chocolate eyes.

Mmmm Hershey kisses.

Oh god kisses. I wanna kiss those lips.

Nom nom nom.

Pouty pink perfect lips. I bet they _taste_ like chocolate.

This was the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen.

Oh, lips are moving. Huh. I don't hear anything.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Pay the fuck attention Cullen! Boner go away, not now boy! Down!

Please don't have a nasal voice.

Please don't have a nasal voice.

Pretty fucking please.

"I said hi, I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella."

Mmmmm. Boner I totally understand. I wouldn't be able to go away either.

Just don't poke her, buddy.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyers characters and make them be naughty.

A/N: So yeah, there will be some citrus in this chapter. Nothing extremely bad…maybe a lime? So if that bothers you, I'm sorry. But future chapters WILL contain lemons. I'll always have a lemon warning. Enjoy. xoxo

"Boner."

Oh Jesus fucking Christ. I did not just say that out loud. I did not just say boner to this gorgeous girl. This gorgeous girl who could possibly be my costar. If this gorgeous girl does become my costar, I'd have to see her, every day, for months. She'd see me every day and know that I blurted out the word boner for no apparent reason.

Maybe I didn't say it.

She was giving me a weird look.

Oh shit I definitely said boner.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked with an adorably confused look on her face.

Oh, nothing, I was just wondering what you'd look like naked.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

That's not going to help this whole boner situation.

STOP.

Just ignore it. Don't say boner again. This is completely fixable. Go.

"Uh, I said, Hey." Good cover dude. Continue. "I'm Edward by the way, but you can call me Edward."

Wait, what? I shook my head and tried to clear it. She giggled. That's good right? At least she's not running out of here screaming because I'm such a freak. And the last fuck up probably made her forget that I said boner. Maybe. Hopefully.

I held out my hand. She took it. Sparks.

No, seriously. That shit felt like an electric shock.

"Nice to meet you Eddie."

I may have glared at the gorgeous creature.

She smirked.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." I smirked. Yeah I can smirk too.

"Thanks for calling me Bella. Most don't, even though I tell them to. I hate Isabella it's so pretentious." She laughed. Oh god her laugh. It was like angels singing and…

Be right back, I need to go check on my vagina.

Surprisingly,  
I still have a dick.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Bella suits you." Because I'm pretty sure Bella is gorgeous or beautiful or fuck-me-please-sexy in Italian or something.

"Huh?" Bella looked confused, again. Fuck, I was confusing myself. I needed an interruption. A distraction. You know something to take away the fact that I was a fucking moron. I gave Tanya a look that clearly said get this shit started already.

"Let's go! Silence! Roll tape."

Thank you Tanya.

I stepped toward Bella…uh Claire. Yes, she's Claire, I'm Elliot.

I took a deep breath and got into character. I touched her cheek and said my line.

"Claire…stay very still, I just want to try…one thing."

Bella/Claire didn't try to launch herself toward me like every other girl did today. No Bella/Claire stared at me like I was water and she'd been trapped in a desert for years. Her chest started to rise and fall with labored breaths.

Boobs. Boobies. Tits. Gimmie!

I'm a guy with a dick. _Stop judging me_.

Stop looking at her tits!

_Okay_.

I moved toward her and cupped her face in my hands. I slowly put my lips to hers. If touching her hand was sparks, kissing her lips was motherfucking fireworks. Shut the fuck up, it's true. Color exploded behind my eyelids.

I pressed my lips against hers firmly and wrapped my arms around her back. Slowly, my hands moved down to cup her ass, and I may have given it a little squeeze. Oh shit, she just moaned. I squeezed it harder and she tried to gain access to my mouth.

_Yes fucking please_.

I opened my mouth to hers and our tongues connected.

Ow. Boner. Ow.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me instantly. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She pulled me down on top of her. Hard against soft. So soft.

Her tongue began assaulting my mouth. She was everywhere. Her hands went into my hair and tugged. Unfff. I moved my hands to her waist and ghosted them up and over her rib cage. I rubbed my thumbs along the underside of her boobies. Heh! Bella's Boobies!

_Focus Cullen_.

Did she just bite my lip? Ugh, yes. I started peppering her perfect face with small kisses that lead to hot open mouth kisses along her neck. I licked a trail from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear. God she tasted amazing. Smelled amazing. More moaning. Jesus help me.

"Ahem."

I moved my hands to the hem of her tight little tank top and rubbed my thumbs against her skin. So soft. Need more. I slid my hands underneath her top and stretched my hands out across her stomach. Her skin felt like silk under my hands. I couldn't stop touching her.

_Mine_.

Whoa, what?

"Ahem!"

She wrapped her leg up over waist and I started grinding my straining erection against her.

"CUT!"

Cut what? Huh? Wait…

Oh shit.

I jumped up off of Bella so quick you'd think she was on fire. Well she was smoking hot. Heh. Not funny? Fuck you.

All my blood is definitely not anywhere near my brain, gimme a break.

I came out of my daze and saw Emmett staring at me with a weird look on his face. The blonde PA looked turned on. One of the tech dudes looked like he was trying to hide a boner. And Tanya, well Tanya had a huge smirk on her face. I smirked back and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay Ms. Swan, we'll let you know."

I looked down at Bella when Tanya addressed her. Her hair was a mess. Her face was flushed. Her lips were swollen. Her shirt rumpled. She was so gorgeous. She met my gaze and gave me a sexy little smile.

"See ya Eddie." She gave me a small wave and walked backwards towards the exit, biting her lip.

I think my jaw hit the floor. And my boner hurts.

Help.

-XXX-

"Edwaaaard, please. I need you."

I think Bella begging me is the best thing I've ever fucking heard.

"What do you need baby? Hmm? Do you need me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours?"

Her face exploded with a blush that ran down her neck to her chest. I loved that fucking blush.

"Yes. Please. Anything baby pleaseee…unngg." Her pleas turned into moans. I loved her noises. They were so fucking sexy.

I followed her blush with wet kisses. I let my lips continue to travel lower until they hovered over her boobies, uh breasts, no tits. They definitely hovered over her tits. God I love her tits.

I used the tip of my tongue to circle one pink nipple and watched in amazement as it hardened from my light touch. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked it into my greedy mouth. I rolled my tongue all around it and nibbled slightly. Bella let out a string of curses followed by a guttural moan that my cock definitely appreciated.

Down boy, not yet.

"Mmmm, Edward…"

That's it baby. Moan for me. Show me what I do to you.

I continued my assault on her nipples and let my hand travel down in between her legs. I used the tip of my index finger to lightly stroke the swollen lips of her pussy. She gasped and tried to grind herself up onto my finger. I gave her what she wanted and slipped a finger through her lips.

"Unnnggg Edward, yes! More! Please!"

I added a second finger and started moving them in and out of her pussy slowly. I rubbed my thumb against her clit while I fucked her with my fingers. Holy fuck. She was so wet. So hot. So motherfucking tight. I can't wait to bury myself inside her.

I felt her little hand rub down my abs and I felt my muscles twitch under her touch. Fuck. Just her slight touch on my stomach made me want to slam my cock deep inside her.

Her hand continued lower and my breathing hitched. Yeah, like a fucking girl. I watched her bite her lip as her hand made its way into my boxers. I felt her warm little hand wrap around my erection and let out a moan that I couldn't control even if I tried. I think it came out as a growl.

"Oh…wow…impressive Mr. Cullen." She squeezed. Unf. Control yourself man.

"Ung…uh…you…like that…baby?" God I can't even form a motherfucking sentence.

"Mmm I definitely like. Would you like me to show you how much?" She asked this as she lifted her hips up, wanting more friction. I think my answer was something like "hmmmmfffgggahhhfuck".

Whatever, that doesn't matter. What matters is Bella just flipped us over and she's on top of me. Oh god, she's exquisite.

She straddled my hips and started kissing me, hard. It was aggressive and rough and sexy as hell. Her tongue was everywhere. She started grinding down on my hand while she grinded her ass down onto my cock and I almost wept, it felt so fucking good.

"Ungggg…"

That was all I could get out. I felt so much. Too much. All at once. Fuck.

She slid down my body until she was lying in between my spread legs.

I kind of wanted to cry because my fingers were no longer inside her.

"Edward?"

I looked down at her and she licked her lips before sliding my fingers into her mouth and sucking them.

_Mommy_.

"Huh?" It was honestly all I could get out.

"Can I suck your cock?"

Did she…she wants to…I…

I nodded my head furiously and she giggled.

_Giggled_.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Suck me off Bella, I'll make you feel so good after baby, I promise."

"EDWARD!"

I jumped up and fell out of my bed.

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?"

_Yeah, exactly! Good job brain, speak up!_

I looked up into the face of my sister standing over me.

Aw, fuck.

A/N: So yeah… *hides* I will be updating this story once daily minimum. Maybe twice a day? Who knows, whenever it hits me. But I'll always go for at least once a day unless something super important comes up. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyers characters and make them be naughty.

A/N: Two updates in one day. This won't always happen, but when I kept writing and...why make you guys wait if the chappy is finished? Enjoy. Xoxo

"So, Eddie, I just got a call from Tanya."

Rose looked too calm. I know what you're thinking, someone looks calm, and that's a good thing, right? Not with my sister. Have you ever heard the expression, 'calm before the storm'? Yeah that's my sister.

"Yeah?" Good boy, keep it simple. Grab the junk. Protect yourself.

Check.

"Mhmm. She says they picked a Claire."

Please tell me Tanya picked Bella.

No! That would be terrible. You'd have to see her every day.

Yeah…wait…

Please tell me Tanya picked Bella.

"Who'd they pick?" Damn! I almost made myself sound nonchalant there. I'm a fanfuckingtastic actor.

Rose is smirking…uh oh…

"Tanya picked IsaBELLA Swan."

Oh shit, she uh, yeah she definitely just emphasized the Bella part. I'm pretty sure my sister knows I was having a sex dream about my now costar IsaBELLA Swan.

Why the fuck am I emphasizing her name in my head?

_Fuck off, I'm stressing here_.

"That's great. She was one of my favorites yesterday."

Face. Palm.

Yeah I just said that.

"Oh I'm sure she was." Rose has that evil smirk going on. This is not good. "I heard that you had a really great time with her yesterday."

Fucking Emmett. Gossiping teenage girl.

"Yeah she was the only one who didn't have chapped lips and didn't smell like Cheetos."

Good explanation. I nod my head for good measure.

"And she's the only one you're fucking in your dreams now too?"

I wish I owned a gun. I'm not sure who I'd shoot though. My sister or myself, hm…

Instead of continuing my murder/suicide contemplation, I groaned and scrubbed my hands down my face. "Please don't give me shit for this Rose." I glance at my alarm clock…it's not even eight! Motherfuck. "It's too early for this shit." At least the early hour gave me an excuse to avoid, avoid, avoid!

I need to take her emergency key away. She obviously does not use it for fucking emergencies.

"Right. Well I don't care if you fuck her in your dreams, but you will not be fucking her in real life."

My head snapped up and I sent my sister a sinister glare.

She laughed.

Maybe it wasn't as sinister as I thought? I don't know fucking know. She got all of the good glare genes. It's not fair.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously and finally got the fuck up off the floor.

"You can't fuck her Edward."

I think I pouted. You know, like a toddler. "Why?" Yeah that definitely sounded like a whine.

"Are you kidding me Edward? She's your costar! You can't fuck her! The potential of ruining the movie is huge if you two hook up."

I think I looked confused because she rolled her eyes and continued.

"Let's say you fuck her." I nod because, hell yeah! I like where this is going. Me fucking Bella. Yes please. But Rose just had to keep talking…

"You fuck her, and after you fuck her… what happens then? What if she wants a relationship? Are you guys going to fall in love? Is everything going to be rainbows and unicorn dicks? No, it won't, because we both know you don't do relationships. Don't get me started on how Isabella fucking Swan shouldn't be the guinea pig for Edward-Cullen-wants-to-be-a-grown-up-and-not-fuck-around-anymore-experiment. You fuck her, and then fuck her over; you fuck up the movie, and then fuck up your career. Got it?"

Oh.

OH.

That could be bad, yeah. Fuck I hate when Rose is right.

But…is that all I want from Bella? No, I wouldn't be able to just fuck Bella and be done with it. Not just once anyway. Bella seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't be into just fucking. She'd want a relationship. Do I want a relationship with her? No, I don't even know her!

_You knew her pretty well in that dream, though_.

Shut up, dick.

_Just saying_.

I'm Edward Cullen. I do not do relationships. Relationships are trouble. End of story.

Damn it. I sighed and reluctantly agreed with my bitch of a sister, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

-XXX-

I hadn't really given much thought to what Rose and I talked about over the following weeks. I did however give a lot of thought to Bella Swan. Mostly spank bank thoughts. Mostly in my shower. You know the usual.

I guess I should've thought of other things. Like how I was going to handle seeing her again. Or how I was going to, you know, not pitch a tent in front of her.

But I'm a stupid motherfucker and did none of that. Instead I spent the last three weeks imagining Bella in various states of undress while in various dirty situations with yours truly.

Bad fucking move.

Because when Bella Swan walked into my trailer, looking all too fuckable in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, my cock sprang up like a boy scout. Tent achieved. Where's my badge?

"Hey there Eddie."

Ung, voice.

DOWN BOY.

"Hey, B."

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What? You don't like my nickname?" I gave her my crooked grin.

Her eyes widened slightly. _Interesting_.

"Nickname? It's a fucking letter! Surely you can be a bit more creative Eddie." She gave me a huge smile.

Uh. I don't think I can handle Bella cursing. Bella cursing plus Bella smiling equals a very big issue in my jeans. Oh thank god I wore jeans. I need the extra restraint.

I faced away from Bella, using the excuse of grabbing her water to adjust my erection.

"Sure I can."

I handed her a bottle of water and tried to think.

Bella naked underneath me begging for me to fuck her. Bella's mouth around my cock. Bella riding me while I spank her ass. Jesus fuck, no! Don't think! Abort. Abort. Abort!

Bella looked at me expectantly. "Okay, Cullen. Don't pop a brain cell over there. B is fine." She giggled. I made her giggle. She's smiling like some fucking angel. I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot. Our smile fest was interrupted by a knock on my trailer's door.

"Come in!" Whoever the fuck you are, I wanna punch you in the dick.

"Hey!" A tiny girl with dark spikey hair barged into my trailer. Uh okay? No dick to punch. Maybe a kick to the vag. No. I can't hit a woman, damn.

"Sorry, Edward. This is my best friend slash makeup artist slash stylist Alice Brandon." Bella called me Edward. What happened to Eddie and why did the absence of that stupid fucking nickname make me kind of sad?

"Oh, hey Alice. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake. I guess Alice doesn't like handshakes because she launched herself into my arms. "Hi Edward! I've heard so much about you!" Oh really? Bella was blushing and trying to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

I'm jealous of that fucking hand. All close to her mouth and shit. Fuck you hand! Actually…I wouldn't mind fucking that hand. All wrapped around me, warm and squeezing…

Oh god, stop. Don't get a boner while Alice is hugging you. Unfortunately it's hard to stop a Bella Swan induced boner so I disengaged myself from Alice.

This is going to be a long six months.

-XXX-

After Alice left, Bella and I grabbed some food from craft service and brought it back to my trailer. I figured eating some food and chatting would make working together less awkward. Plus it was a safe activity for us to do together where I wouldn't want to bend her over any stable surface and fuck her. You'd think watching someone eat a salad wouldn't be erotic, but you'd be wrong. At least in the case of Bella Swan.

"So Eddie," The sound of her voice brought me back from the pervert playground. "Did you finish the book yet?"

"Um, yeah, mostly. Just a few chapters left."

Bella was giving me the Mom look. You know the look, right? The one that tells you you've done something really bad and you'd better fucking apologize or fix it. You'd think her giving me such a look would finally give me some relief from my constant erection, but you'd be wrong, again. At least in the case of Bella Swan.

"What?" I asked her and tried to sound innocent. I don't think it worked cause she grinned at me knowingly.

"You hate the book, don't you?"

I was kind of shocked by her blunt honesty. "N-no. I don't hate it. I think it's amazing. I love vampires!"

She laughed, no she guffawed. I'm talking tears streaming, tummy clutching, and snort filled laughter.

"Oh, Edward." She sighed and I couldn't help but put that sigh in the spank bank for later usage.

_Judge free zone_.

"Okay, so you love vampires, what do you love most about your character?"

"I definitely love that he's a century old virgin who has about twenty five graduation caps." Okay so that doesn't sound like I love it.

"You don't find it really romantic? That a man refrained from sex for over a hundred years because he didn't find anyone he wanted to be with? That he saved himself for someone he loved. So he knew it'd be special and real and not just a quick fuck?

I know Bella just said a lot of words, you know, blah blah blah, love and shit. But Bella also said fuck, and that's what I choose to focus on.

_What'd I say? Judge free zone, motherfucker_.

"Well…I don't think it's realistic. You know for a guy to go that long without sexual release." Yeah that's good. You said a whole two sentences.

"It's fiction," Bella deadpanned with a smirk. "It's also about vampires. I'm pretty sure they're not realistic."

Well, fuck. I know I'm an idiot. I get it. Please say something smart so she doesn't actually realize how stupid you are.

"Well, yes, that's all true. However, don't you find it unfair?" I asked and she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Do I find what unfair?" She asked and leaned in toward me. Mmm strawberries…FOCUS!

"Um, don't you uh, find it unfair that um…" Get your shit together man! "Don't you think it's unfair that Elliot waited over one hundred years to lose his virginity to Claire and she essentially had to wait only seventeen years?" There. That was pretty fucking smart if I do say so myself.

"I think it's interesting that you only mention the sex portion of this whole thing." Bella sighed at me. Was that a disappointed sigh? Why is she disappointed? I don't understand this woman.

"What other portion is there? I thought we were talking about his century long masturbation marathon?"

Bella bit her lip and then spoke, "Well yeah we were. I feel for Elliot, I really do, but not because he chose to be a virgin for over one hundred years." Okay, that's weird. "I feel for him because he was alone for over a century while every other member of his family had their one true love, their soul mate. He had to sit up alone every night and listen to them make love, laugh, share, and just…be. He was constantly bombarded with soul mates being together while he was essentially all alone. Can you imagine what kind of existence that would be? Thinking that you'll be alone for _eternity_? Not only no sex but no companionship."

Well fuck that's depressing.

"Not to mention that when he does find his soul mate, she's not even a vampire. She's a human, forbidden fruit, someone he's not allowed to love. It's a whole new level of torture. To go from not having anyone to love, to loving someone you can't have." She said all of this with such emotion, like she truly felt this fictional character's pain.

"Wow." I really didn't know what else to say. But I definitely needed to go home tonight and read that book again.

"Yeah," That was Bella's simple reply before she took the last bite of her salad. "So I'll see you on set okay?" She stood up and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, okay, see you."

I guess I have some homework to do tonight.

I think Elliot and I may have some things in common.

A/N: Seems like Elliot and Edward are having some forbidden fruit issues, hm? Poor guys. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but Curseward is.

A/N: Lemon warning.

After my _Immortal Sun_ conversation with Bella on our first day of shooting, I spent all of my free time during the week reading through it again.

Elliot James is a sad motherfucker. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. I think it may have had to do with the ridiculous soccer mom car, or maybe the fact that he fucking sparkled like a Barbie.

I pushed all of my smart ass remarks and thoughts aside and let myself get immersed in the heart of the story and...Bella was right.

Elliot was a part of a makeshift coven of vampires that included his pseudo parents, two brothers and two sisters. Each of them were paired up with their vampire mate. The James coven classified themselves as vegetarians…who eat _animals_…instead of _humans_.

I fucking know. But listen!

So they travel all over the world every few years and constantly repeat high school. Fuck that shit. That right there is enough for this motherfucker to be emo. On top of that, vampires can't sleep. It's impossible for them to sleep. So the poor kid is stuck in a perpetual state of consciousness, and suffers through eternal life knowing that he's all alone. He truly believes he'll never find someone to be with.

Just like Bella said, the poor guy finally catches a break and falls in love. But then eternity fucks him again because he falls in love with a human. Vampires aren't allowed to be with humans for obvious fucking reasons. On top of the fact that she's a human blood bag, she's pretty much the best kind of blood bag. She's his singer. It's like if Bella was filled with Mountain Dew. That shit is fucking scrumdidliumptous. That shit's a word. Well, it is now.

The little virgin has balls though because he falls for her anyway, saying fuck the rules! He ignores the fact that he wants to rip her apart and drain her dry too, which is cool I guess.

Looking at it from Bella's perspective really helped me out. I was able to see it as a real story, underneath all of the stupid shit that made me despise it. I was able to bring more to the character too, which our director Aro Volturi loved.

One thing Aro clearly didn't love was me. Why? Well you see all week we've been working on the audition scene. You know, the bedroom scene where I basically molested Bella under the pretense of being her potential vampire boyfriend. It was pretty fucking hard pun intended to deal with making out with Bella all week long.

If that wasn't enough proof that Aro hates me and my dick, right now I'm standing in Claire's bedroom while they adjust the lightning for the current scene. What's the scene? Oh, this scene we're about to do is a great one. Elliot is standing in the corner of Claire's room like a creepy motherfucker watching her sleep. For this scene, Bella is in a black little chemise and white boy shorts.

Oh yeah motherfucker you heard me, white boy shorts.

Aro fucking hates me.

He wants my dick to fall off. I don't know what my dick ever did to him. It's not like I poked him with my boner.

"Cullen!" Ah, here's the fucker now.

"Yes, Aro?" I said as politely as I could muster. No reason to piss him off. He might just decide to say 'fuck the book, throw a sex scene in here somewhere!' and we definitely do not want that.

Right?

Erm, right!

"Edward, I want you to remember something during this scene." I nodded my head, listening intently. "Elliot is waging a war inside his mind and body as he watches Claire sleep. He wants Claire's blood and is fighting his primal nature as a vampire. He is able to hold off on that aspect because he loves her. He knows if he were to give in to that primal need, he would no longer have his only love." Makes sense. "The war in his body, however, is that of a hormonal teenage boy." Uh oh. "This war is harder for Elliot because he's never felt this before. He's never felt the urge to take a woman before." Heh take a woman. "With Claire he wants her desperately. But he's convinced himself he cannot have her without killing her. So he's also suppressing these desires along with that of drinking her blood."

Fuck me this guy has a lot of shit going on. Suddenly my constant boner seems alright.

"Yeah, Aro, exactly." I nod for emphasis. "I was thinking the same thing. I wanted to try and focus more on the hormones. You know, like you said. It's something Elliot is not used to. As part of the James coven he's become somewhat immune to his primal urge for blood. Even with Claire as his singer, he can control it because of that training and also because he knows he will lose her if he gives in." Oh holy fuck, I'm a smart motherfucker! Aro looks impressed. Heh, whaddya know. I don't even know where that came from.

"However when it comes to Bella's body…he can't really control himself, he can't make himself stay away from here, you know?" Aro was looking at me funny. Why? He can't control himself with Claire. Were we not just agreeing on that?

"Claire, Elliot can't control himself with Claire, Edward." Is he serious?

"Um, yes I know Aro, that's what I said." I gave him a small smile because I didn't want to insult the director by correcting him or making him feel stupid.

He gave me a small grin. Good, see he realized he made a booboo. Good boy. "Edward, you said he can't control himself around Bella."

WHAT? No I fucking didn't. "Excuse me?" I asked and he just smiled wider.

"Ah, too be young again, eh Edward?" He clapped me on the back. "Maybe you should discuss this with your costar yes?" He nodded and turned around to face the crew. "We shall reconvene within an hour! Make sure that lighting is fixed by then! Thank you!"

-XXX-

Deep breaths. Come on Cullen you fucking pussy.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I don't know why I'm so nervous about being in Bella's trailer. All week we'd spent time in mine. Plus it's not as if I'm coming over for no reason. The director himself told me to talk to her. It'll be fine.

_Why hasn't she opened the door_?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" Her greeting was followed by a loud crash.

Panicked, I pushed her door open and barged in. "Bella are you okay?"

Bella whipped around and gasped.

Holy. Fucking. Cheese balls.

Really? _Cheese balls_?

Shut up motherfucker! Bella's breasts are right there!

WAIT. What? Her…

Her breasts. Boobs. Boobies. Tits. Magic Mountains.

_Mommy_.

Turn around!

Oh. Right.

I turned around and tried to apologize but I honestly couldn't speak.

"Ed-Edward. What are you doing here?" She squeaked the question. Oh shit, I've made her so uncomfortable now. This is bad. Soooo bad. Shitfuckmotherassbitch.

"Bella…I…I-I'm so sorry. I heard a crush and I didn't know if you were okay or not. I uh, I didn't know you were showering or I wouldn't have come."

I'm such a fuck up.

"Edward you can turn around now it's okay."

Whew. She didn't sound pissed. She sounded kind of…breathy? Weird.

I turned around and prepared to apologize again, but that went right out the window, along with all other rational thought. Bella was standing there in nothing but a…holy shit in nothing but a thong.

And Bella was biting her fucking lip.

_Ungggg_.

"Bella…" It came out as a groan.

"I heard you talking to Aro." I nodded because I couldn't speak. "I heard you say that Elliot couldn't stay away from Bella." Another nod. Oh good job feet, move toward her. "Is it Elliot that can't stay away from me, or is it Edward?" I think I pointed my thumb at myself. Bella's giggling. Yeah I probably did.

"Eddie."

"Huh?"

"I don't think Claire can stay away from Edward either."

She reached out and touched my cheek.

God that felt so fucking good. I'd had Bella's hands all over me all week for that stupid fucking bedroom scene, and it felt fuckawesome, but it had been Claire and Elliot. This was definitely Bella and Edward. Bella was touching me because she wanted to.

My fucking dick feels like a steel rod right now. Ow.

"Bella, what do you-"

She pressed her lips against mine firmly and my question died in my throat. She snaked her hands around my neck and I placed my hands on her hip. I started rubbing slow circles against her skin with my thumbs.

"Edward…" Yes Bella, moan my name.

I moved my lips to her neck and covered it with kisses. I placed them at her ear and whispered, "What Bella? What do you want?"

"You. Only you."

That's all I needed to fucking hear. I lifted her up by her ass and carried her over to the couch that sat against the opposite wall. She wasted no time and began grinding her silk covered pussy against my jean clad erection.

"FUCK Bella!"

"Do you like that Eddie?"

I nodded my head in the crook of her neck.

"God Edward…you feel so good." Fuck.

"I felt you. That first day I felt your hard cock against me. I've wanted nothing else since then. Thought of nothing but this since then." She accentuated her words by grinding down against my cock harder.

"Bella, baby, you gotta slow down." I was gonna blow my fucking load right into my jeans. What was it about this fucking girl? I'm not fifteen.

"Why is that _baby_?" Oh Jesus.

Two can play at this game.

I licked the shell of her ear. "Because baby, when I cum it's going to be deep in your tight little pussy, not in my boxers."

Her breath hitched then and she began kissing me aggressively, pressing her tits against my chest. I felt her hard nipples through my t-shirt. FUCK. Need to touch.

I ran my hands up from her hips over her stomach and straight to her perfect mounds. I rubbed my thumbs lightly over her nipples and she arched backwards. Fuck I could feel her heat through my jeans.

I moved my lips down her neck as I squeezed her tits roughly which elicited a nice little porn star moan from Bella.

I kissed her tits all over avoiding contact with her nipples.

"Edward…please…"

I flicked my tongue out against one nipple.

"FUCK!"

Holy shit. Bella likes her nipples licked apparently.

I decided I wanted more Cursella so I wrapped my lips around her nipple and sucked hard while I pinched the other. I'm all about fair play, after all.

"Ungggg holy shit Edward, I'm so close…" She began grinding her pussy again and I swear I could feel her clit throb against the head of my cock. I continued to suck and lick her nipples and moved my hands to her ass.

I gave it a little slap to test her.

"Ungggghhhh…"

Bella likes to be spanked. Heeee!

I grabbed her ass cheeks in my hands and squeezed them together, using the new position of my hands to rock her faster against my dick.

"Bella, I want you to cum. I want you to cum right now while you grind down on my cock. And when you cum I want you to know that you used me to do it. My fucking hard cock makes you feel this way." I pushed my hips up to meet hers. "And do you know why I'm so motherfucking hard, Bella, do you? Because you give me a constant fucking hard on. All I need to do is look at you and I'm hard as a fucking rock. I want to fuck you all the time. You're going to cum right fucking now."

"EDWARD!" She screamed out as she came undone, grinding shamelessly against me.

I felt her shudder against me while she tried to catch her breath.

"Bella."

"Ahhmm?"

"Next time you cum; it'll be all over my cock, do you understand me?" I growled out against her neck.

She squeaked and nodded her head yes against my chest.

Operation don't fuck Bella Swan is over.

Operation fuck Bella Swan very motherfucking soon is on.

Like Donkey Kong.

Heh.

Knock. Knock.

"Bella you're needed on set!"

SHIT.

A/N: Um. Yep. Whew. Eddie got a little real lovin' there huh..well kinda? Thanks for reading! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to SM. I just enjoy making her characters naughtaaay.

Heading into work Monday morning, I was expecting for things to be a little awkward following the Humpfest of 2012 that occurred in my trailer on Friday. I was fully prepared for it and ready to handle it.

What I wasn't prepared for and ready to handle was Bella ignoring me, completely. She kept herself surrounded by a group of assholes throughout the day. I could never get her alone long enough to say more than a quick hello.

I tried going to her trailer after we wrapped for the day, kind of hoping she'd be topless again.

But some huge motherfucker answered the door.

_He was topless_.

"Sup?"

Is this guy for real? Who the fuck says sup? It's 2012!

"Uh, hey, is Bella here?"

He crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "She's in the shower."

"Oh. Well…just tell her Edward came by."

He snorted in response. I was fed up already.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" Yeah, bitch, I'm not afraid of your steroid induced muscles.

"Yeah I do, you."

This was priceless.

"I'm sorry, you are aware that it's 2012 right? Get some new comebacks."

He took a step toward me, "Listen motherfucker I'm not going to let you-" He was cut off by Bella's shriek.

"Jake! Stop. Get in here." Bella yanked him back into her trailer. I'm sure he let her, because let's face it, this dude was a giant.

"I'm sorry about him Edward, did you need something?" She bit her lip. She looked nervous and…sad?

"Yeah I need to talk to you. I've been trying all day but you've been busy…" Ignoring me.

"Oh. Um. I'm still kind of busy."

"Yeah, she's busy!" Jake yelled from inside.

"Mind your fucking business!" I yelled back.

Bella's face was bright red.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, seriously concerned now.

"Edward…" My name came out as a whimper.

"What Bella? Tell me what's wrong, please."

"I…" She looked so sad. I just wanted to reach out and hug her. "I…we…w-we can't do…what we did on Friday ever again."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"We can't hook up or date or…we can't be anything, Edward, I'm sorry." As she said this a tear stained her perfect face.

"But Bella…"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't want things to be awkward between us okay? Let's just be friends." She gave me a watery smile. "I'll see you on set tomorrow."

And with that she shut the door, and I shut off my heart.

Fuck this shit.

-XXX-

It's been one month since Bella decided to end whatever the fuck we had going on.

_Which wasn't much to begin with, but whatever_?

The first few days following Bella's little bombshell were extremely awkward. I would try to talk to her in between takes but she was never alone. Mountain Man was always with her. It was fucking annoying. One day I even showed up on set even though I wasn't needed. I figured I could catch her off guard and force her into a conversation.

That plan was a huge fail because not only was she constantly flanked by Jake aka Mountain Man, but he made eye contact with me every time he touched Bella. And he touched her a whole fucking lot.

Touched her shoulder. The small of her back. Grabbed her hand.

What the fuck?

Shit started making sense about two weeks in though. I had just finished a fight scene and was making my way back to the trailers. I glanced over at Bella's like I did every fucking day like some creepy stalker and saw one of the worst things I'd seen in my twenty four years of life.

Bella was sitting on the stairs that led to her trailer with Mountain Man kneeling in front of her. It looked like she was crying and he reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. She gave him a small smile and nod and he held out his arms to hug her.

She complied and gave him a hug. Her body relaxed at the contact and my body stiffened.

After that Kodak fucking moment I came to a conclusion. Mountain Man had to be Bella's boyfriend. I spent the next two weeks obsessing over this new conclusion.

Was she with him when we…did the humpdy hump? Bella never seemed like that kind of girl to me. Granted I didn't know her very well, and not by fucking choice, but still. I didn't know her very well. For all I know she could be that kind of girl. That thought didn't last long though, because I just couldn't bear the thought that Bella would do that to me.

This had to be new. Maybe she had feelings for him before, but it wasn't official. Or maybe she met him after our little rendezvous. That thought hurt really fucking bad. What if she did in fact meet him after, and decided she wanted him instead? Was I not good enough? What was wrong with me?

At that point I decided it was time to move on. I wasn't going to go all emo and self-analyzing over a girl, even if that girl was Bella Swan. This brings us to today.

I had known Bella for a total of six weeks. Six fucking weeks was all it took for this girl to fuck all of my shit up. Well, not anymore.

It was time to stop being a pussy and fuck her out of my system.

"Edward did you hear me?" Blondie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, Heidi, I'm sorry love. What did you say?" She smiled so I guessed I was forgiven.

"I said I'm really glad you asked me out."

I had made the decision earlier today that I'd take Heidi, aka Blondie PA, out tonight. I figured, why the fuck not? She was hot enough, and she worked on set. Most guys wouldn't want to shit where they eat, or in this case, fuck where they work, but I didn't give a shit. If it didn't work out and shit got awkward, I could always get her moved somewhere else.

What did you think I'd get her fired? I'm not that much of an asshole!

"No problem sweetheart." I gave her my signature crooked grin. "I'm glad you said yes." Pft like there was any other option.

She smirked at me. "Do you wanna get outta here?"

I shrugged, "Sure babe."

We made our way back to her apartment a few blocks away. She held my hand the entire way and it kind of made my skin crawl. I shrugged it off.

Heidi glanced over her shoulder at me as she unlocked her door. I gave her a small smile and she winked at me.

Ugh. Annoying. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Once inside, Heidi wasted no time! She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against her now closed door.

Her lips crashed against mine and my body began screaming in protest.

NO!

Yes.

I needed to fuck Bella right out of my system and Heidi was an attractive willing participant.

I shoved my tongue in her mouth and tried to make my body respond.

Nothing.

I grabbed her ass and squeezed. She moaned and lifted her leg up onto my hip.

Nothing.

I grabbed the back of her knee and ground my limp dick against her, hoping for some sort of response.

Come on man, wake the fuck up!

Nothing.

My dick was refusing to get hard.

FUCK!

"Heidi…"

She moved her lips to my neck and began licking.

Enough.

"Heidi, enough, we can't do this."

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"I uh, I want it to be special okay? I want to wait." I gave her a smile and winked at her.

Cue eye roll.

"Aw, Edward!" She kissed me lightly on the lips.

Must. Not. Roll. Eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, alright?"

She nodded eagerly as I made my escape.

Once in the sanctity of the elevator I let out a roar of frustration.

God fucking damn it!

Getting over Bella Swan wasn't going to be as easy as getting under someone else.

A/N: Are we pissed at Edward or Bella? Both? Let me know what you think. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer. I just like to make Edward suffer.

To say I've become depressed over this last week would be incorrect.

To say I've become an emo little pussy that hates his pathetic fucking life would be a more accurate description.

It's been a week since my date with Heidi.

She's done nothing but talk my fucking ear off all week and has bugged me endlessly trying to find out when we'd go out again.

Which was basically code for, 'I'm fucking horny when are you going to fuck me?'

When was I going to fuck Heidi?

Never.

Apparently my dick is a traitorous asshole and doesn't want to respond to anyone or anything other than Bella.

The night that I left Heidi's apartment, I went straight home and tried to watch some porn. I'm not an avid participant in the porn community, but I dabble, like any other red blooded American male. I watched two hours of porn. TWO. HOURS. Do you know how hard it is to sit there and watch a guy's balls slap against a diseased looking pussy for two hours? No pun intended, because my dick sure wasn't hard.

After that epic fail I decided to take a hot shower. I went into my spank bank vault and realized it was filled with Bella porn.

Hey, don't judge me. I can't control what images my dick puts in the bank. He's the main account holder, alright?

I tried my best to delete Bella from the vault. Instead I imagined a faceless chick with a hot ass body and began rubbing my cock. After a few strokes I was hard as a rock.

Fuck yeah!

The faceless chick started stripping for me and damn, it was sexy.

Perfect tits with taut pink nipples. Smooth stomach that led down to a perfectly pink pussy. Fuck. Long legs that I'll wrap around my waist and my neck. I motioned for her to come toward me and she complied by straddling my lap. She began attacking my neck with kisses and I groaned – in my fantasy and in my shower alone.

I smacked her ass and she whimpered.

Yes. I started rubbing my cock faster.

I moved my hands to her perfect tits and felt her nipples harden beneath my palms.

In my head she started grinding her pussy down on my cock.

I gripped my cock harder, stroking slowly and twisting when I got to the head.

Fuck that feels good.

She kissed and licked her way from my ear to my lips and then over to my ear again and whispered, "Fuck me Edward. I didn't mean anything I said. I need you. Only you. Please, please, please…"

NO! I know that voice.

The faceless chick looked up at me and she was Bella.

I couldn't stop.

It felt fucking amazing; I needed some sort of release desperately.

I finished. I felt relieved.

That amazingly relieved feeling lasted all of two seconds before I realized that I just jacked off to a girl that wants nothing to do with me and is dating the Hulk's long lost Native American brother.

_Fuck my life_.

-XXX-

The following day would begin the third month of shooting Immortal Sun. We were heading out on location to Vancouver. I was pretty excited to get out of LA. What I wasn't excited for was the actual trip to Vancouver. I didn't really know how I was going to survive being on a plane with Bella for hours at a time.

Arriving at the airport, I realized this trip would suck even more balls. Why? Well fucking Jacob was standing right next to Bella preparing to board the plane. I almost turned around and walked away.

Didn't this guy have a fucking life? I mean, I've never been a boyfriend, so I don't know, but I'm pretty sure following your girlfriend around like a dog isn't in the description.

Instead of walking away, I pulled out my inner asshole and made my way over to the plane.

"Hello Bella." I greeted her with a nod of my head. I turned to face Jacob, "Hello dick cheese." I didn't wait for his reply; instead I headed right onto the plane. After situating myself in the last row of seats I pulled out Immortal Sun. Might as well finish this fucking thing.

My reading was interrupted by the pilot's announcement and I looked up to see Bella and Jacob sitting right across from me. _Are you fucking serious_? At least Bella was in the aisle seat. I don't think I could handle sitting too close to Puppy Dick.

And to add a cherry to my shitty sundae, I spotted Heidi making her way over. She plopped down into the aisle seat next to me. I could have sworn I saw Bella give her a death glare.

_Interesting_.

I decided to test out my theory. "Hello love." I addressed Heidi, making my voice low and pretty damn sexy if I do say so my motherfucking self. "I missed you." I said into her neck (loud enough for Bella to hear) before placing a kiss below her ear. Heidi shuddered.

_Well at least I can still affect someone_.

My phone beeped and I reached into my pocket to check it.

**Have a safe flight, Eddie boy; I'll meet you in Vancouver tomorrow morning. Love you. – Ro xox**

I smiled. Normally I'd roll my eyes but it felt good to have someone care. Even if it was my bitchy sister. I sent her back a quick text and switched my iPhone to airplane mode.

Heidi leaned over and began kissing my neck.

I groaned, trying to make it sound like I was turned on and not repulsed because Bella was watching us like a hawk.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." Heidi said into my neck, but it was anything but a whisper. I chanced a quick glance at Bella and by the shocked look on her face I came to the conclusion that she'd heard her.

Heidi bit my ear lobe and then made her way to the opposite end of the plane. I smirked after her. Cocky bitch.

Normally I'd like it, but it just turned me off even more.

I sat there for about three minutes twiddling my thumbs and decided enough time had passed. I placed my book back in my bag and got up to head to the bathroom. I was about to walk past Bella when she grabbed my hand.

I felt fucking sparks. It really pissed me off.

"Where are you going?" She hissed.

What the fuck.

"To the bathroom?" I asked because I wasn't sure why she gave a fuck to be honest.

"Sit down, Edward."

Demanding, aren't we Miss Swan?

"Why would I do that?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She stared at me for what seemed like hours and I tried to read the emotions that flickered over her features. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"B-because the plane is about to take off!"

"I'll be fine Bella. You don't have to pretend to care." I said icily.

I watched different emotions cross her features: fear, anger, sadness, confusion. I was about to apologize when I saw Jake grab her hand.

Fuck this.

I walked away from Bella and her fucking boyfriend and made my way to the bathroom where Heidi was waiting. I heard Bella whisper-yell my name but kept on going when I heard Jake tell her to let me go.

Fucker.

I knocked twice on the door and Heidi yanked me inside.

The second the door was shut I was up against it.

_Does this chick have a door fetish or something_? Jesus Christ man.

She began palming my cock and kissing me forcefully.

I felt absolutely nothing. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing, keep going."

And she did, she worked on my dick for a good five minutes and nothing happened. At all.

"What the fuck Edward! Am I really that terrible?" Shit she looked like she was going to cry.

"You're not terrible at all Heidi." I tried to reassure her. She grabbed my dick and squeezed.

"Then please explain to me why your dick is not hard."

Cut right to the chase, why don't ya?

"It's not you, it's me." I cringed when the cliché slipped from my lips. Heidi snorted and rolled her eyes but I continued. "Seriously Heidi this has nothing to do with you. It's me. I'm just…trying to get over someone and I guess my body isn't ready to. I promise you're beautiful and its nothing you're doing, okay?" I didn't want her to feel like shit, because essentially I was using her. Using her to get over Bella, and that was bad enough. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and give her a boner complex along with it.

"It's Bella isn't it?" I think my eyes may have bugged out of my head, because Heidi giggled at me. Well, at least she wasn't crying.

Why lie? I sighed and answered truthfully. "Yeah, it's Bella." I rubbed the back of my neck. "How'd you know?"

"It's pretty obvious."

Fuck, was it really?

"Ugh, fuck."

"I'll help you out Edward."

Huh? "What do you mean you'll help me out?"

"I'll pretend we're dating. I know you want her. I'll help you get her."

Did I want her? Bella had just thrown any potential we had right out of the window with no explanation why. Was it worth it to go through all of this shit because she humped me once?

That's when I had an epiphany. With a limp dick, in a bathroom of a private plane, with a girl who wanted me to desperately fuck her, it hit me. I wanted Bella. It didn't matter that she treated me like this, and it didn't matter that she had a boyfriend. I still wanted her.

I didn't just want to fuck her either. No. I wanted the shoulder touches, the hugs, the hand holding. I wanted it all.

And I wanted it with Bella Swan.

Fuck you Jacob Black.

_Bella is mine_.

But first things first, "Why would you do this for me?" I had to ask, cause well, she seemed to want me all to herself five minutes ago.

She looked sheepish. Huh. "Well…" She trailed off and I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I have something to tell you Edward." She wrung her hands nervously. "I've kind of been…using you." She gave me a guilt ridden look. "It's just…I've been working with Aro for three years and he never notices me." What the fuck? Aro? That's priceless! I'm pretty sure he's a rainbow card holder, but I kept quiet and gave her a smile.

"It's okay Heidi. I was kind of using you to get over Bella, so we're even."

She grinned at me in relief.

"Alright, what'd you have in mind?"

She smirked at me. "First things first." She grabbed my hair and began tugging on it. "Sex hair." She moved her lips to mine and bit them roughly. "Swollen lips." She slapped my cheeks a few times. "Flushed post orgasmic face." She stepped back and ruffled her own hair. "Rip my shirt a bit." I reached out and stretched the collar of her t-shirt, ripping the stitching slightly. "Rumpled clothing." She moved toward my neck. "And last, but not least…" She began sucking on my neck and after a minute or two grinned widely at me. "A hickey."

I smirked at her.

"You ready?" She asked me with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, this'll be a fun flight." I grabbed her hand and opened the bathroom door.

And ran right into Bella.

A/N: Uh oh. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I unfortunately have no claim to Twilight. Or Stephanie Meyer's bank account. Le sigh.

A/N: Okay, so I honestly despise when people beg for reviews, and I promise that's not what I'm doing. This is my first fanfic, so if you like it please take a second to let me know? I'm kind of nervous about all this. I mean, it's just for fun but it helps to know you guys enjoy what I'm writing. Plus I'd love to hear your thoughts and maybe discuss some of this shit floating around in my head, lol. xoxo

I yelped like a little fucking bitch when I saw Bella standing in front of me, arm raised, ready to knock on the bathroom door.

"Um…I…need to use the bathroom." She stuttered out, her face tinged pink with a blush.

"Oh. That's okay Bella, Eddie and I were just _coming_ now." Heidi practically purred. If being a PA didn't work out for her, she should definitely get into acting.

Bella pursed her lips and glared at the back of Heidi's head as she walked away.

"Really Edward? Heidi? In an airplane bathroom?" The venom in her voice shocked me.

"Yup." I shrugged.

She shook her head in disgust.

"Where the fuck do you get off judging me? Why were you standing outside of the bathroom, knowing what we were doing in there? Huh? Why the fuck do you care where I stick my dick? You made it pretty clear that you don't want it anywhere near you, right? Because we can't be anything, but friends, remember? Although I don't know how you consider us to be even just friends, seeing as how you do nothing but act like I don't fucking exist!" She flinched and her lip trembled but I couldn't stop the word vomit. "You'd better hurry along; your boyfriend looks like he's missing you."

Now she looked confused. "My what?"

I nodded my head toward Puppy Dick. He was standing up from his seat, sending daggers our way. He shook his head and motioned toward Bella. I saw her barely shake her head back at him and narrow her eyes.

_What was going on_?

She sighed. "Edward, I don't know why you-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand. I saw sadness cross her features, noticing that I gave her the same gesture she gave me that day.

To complete my asshole behavior I said, "I'm kind of busy right now, Bella. I'll see you when we land." I walked away and didn't look back.

I spent the rest of the flight pretending to sleep while Heidi cuddled up next to me. I didn't know if this was part of the plan, or if she was just trying to get Aro's attention. It didn't really matter to me anyway. I needed some sort of comfort right now, and this would have to do.

As soon as we were allowed to leave, I bolted from the plane. I got into one of the provided town cars and went directly to the hotel. I unpacked my bags and took a long hot shower. I felt slightly better when I got out but I still had a clawing feeling in my stomach.

I walked around the suite to check it out. It had one master bedroom with an en suite bathroom, a smaller bedroom, and a second bathroom down the hall. It had a smaller kitchen with a little island, a stove, a refrigerator and a microwave. I didn't see the point, I didn't know how to fucking cook. The number to room service was all this guy needed to know. I was surprised to find beer in the fridge. I grabbed a Heineken and made my way into the living room area. This would definitely be my favorite room. It had a 60" flat screen TV, a fireplace, and a beautiful piano. I'd definitely spend a lot of time in here.

I plopped down onto the plush sectional, flipped on ESPN, and grabbed my phone.

**Hit me up when you get here, we're gonna fuck shit up! – Jazz**

I smirked at the text message. I had met Jasper a few weeks ago when the studio hired him to choreograph our fight scenes. We'd hung out in between takes and during our training sessions. Jasper knew all about Bella. He was really one of the only people I could confide in. He was a third party with no conflict of interest in the situation. We hadn't had a chance to hangout outside of work, but I'd definitely remedy that over the next month. I'd need someone to fuck up Canada with.

**You have no idea how good a beer sounds right now man, what did you have planned? - E **

I sent him the text and then checked my voice mail.

"Eddie boy! I'll be seeing you tomorrow sunshine! I took some time off from the gym and I'll be in town with Rosie for the week. Let's show these Canadians how to get down!" I heard rustling in the background and a muffled 'ow' from Emmett. "Edward." My sister's voice replaced her husband's and she was all business. "I just got a call from Entertainment Tonight. They're going to be doing an on location interview with you and Bella in two days. Bella's already confirmed for it and I just got done hashing out the details. They'll meet you on set tomorrow morning to shoot some behind the scene footage and will then have a quick interview with you and Bella the following day. I should be there before the interview starts, okay? Let me know if you have any questions you want me to add to the do not ask list. Love you little brother!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My plan was to do our scenes and not see Bella at all apart from that.

I guess that wasn't going to fucking happen now.

-XXX-

I shrugged off the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Bella in just a few minutes. I hadn't said one word to her since our argument on the plane. I saw her town car approaching and the butterflies returned with a motherfucking vengeance. She stepped out and made her way toward me.

"Follow me." She said as she passed me and didn't wait to see if I would.

I did.

Fuck.

She led me toward the trailers that were lined up along the edge of the field. Once inside she whirled around and pushed me against the door.

What the fuck is it with women and pushing men against doors? Was it just me?

"You listen to me Edward fucking Cullen!"

Oh god, Bella don't curse.

Boner go away!

I gulped.

_Fuck off_.

"If you think for one minute you're going to continue to treat me the way you did on that plane you have another thing fucking coming mister!" She poked me in the chest and took a deep breath.

"You didn't even have the slightest idea what you were talking about in the first place!" She continued screeching at me.

"Really?" Oh, good I finally found my balls and spoke up.

"Yes, REALLY!" Bella is so hot when she's angry.

Stop. Focus.

"What was I wrong about then, Bella?" I pushed off the door and she took a step back. "Hm? Please Isabella, enlighten me." Her eyes widened when I used her full name. I continued to stalk toward her and she continued to back away from my approach. "Was I wrong when I said you didn't want my dick anywhere near you?" I seethed at her as I pressed her up against the wall. "Have you changed your mind Bella?" She glanced down at the bulge in pants and I smirked.

"Would you like to see it, Isabella? Touch it?" I stared directly into her eyes and waited for some sort of response.

She whimpered.

"What's wrong Bella? Would you rather it touched you?" She shook her head no. "Liar." I pressed my body against hers and she moaned as my erection pressed directly against her core.

"Do you want this Bella? My cock? Me?" I whispered the last question. I was terrified of her answer.

I saw the war raging behind her eyes. She was fighting it. I just didn't understand why, and then it hit me.

Jacob. Jake. Mountain Man. Puppy Dick.

Was she fucking thinking about him right now?

Rage washed over me and I had to swallow back down the bile that rose up in my throat.

"Oh wait a second, I forgot." Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. She could tell that the tone of my voice had changed. It was no longer seductive. It was laced with hurt and rage. "You have your boyfriend waiting for you, right? I shouldn't keep you from Puppy Dick."

Her wide eyes narrowed into a glare and she shoved me away so hard that I landed on my ass.

_Shut the fuck up, she caught me off guard_!

At least my boner is gone now.

"You asshole! THAT. THAT RIGHT THERE. That is what you're wrong about! Jake is NOT my boyfriend and never has been! He's my fucking bodyguard! But did you stop to ask? Of course not. You're Edward Cullen and you know everything right? You just assumed that I had fooled around with you one day and then got with someone else the next, was that it?" Her lip was trembling and she was definitely fighting tears.

"Well guess what? I'M NOT YOU!"

What?

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back. I was so confused right now.

"I don't fuck around with one person and then hook up with someone else!" She was red with anger.

"NEITHER DO I!" I bellowed.

"Are you kidding me Edward? One word: Heidi!"

And that's when all of the color drained from my face.

"No, Bella, I…we didn't-" She cut me off with a cold laugh.

"It's fine Edward. I told you that I didn't want anything with you and you moved on. You can fuck whoever you want." Someone flashed in her eyes but it was gone before I could tell what emotion was there. "But don't you dare try to judge me and give me shit. You jumped to the conclusion that Jake was my boyfriend and got pissed at me for it. But what did you do? You went and fucked a girl on an airplane."

Now I was pissed again.

"It's been months! You act like I fucked you yesterday and fucked her today! And during all of this time you've done nothing but ignore me and treat me like shit!"

Tell her you didn't fuck Heidi!

No.

"Yes I made assumptions, but can you blame me? Look at your behavior. Fuck, look at Jake's behavior! He answered the door shirtless and told me you were in the shower. Then you come to the door and fucking dismiss me while I'm trying to figure out what the fuck changed so much in so little time. Then I have to watch you two on set every fucking day. I have to watch him touch you and comfort you and it's so…I just can't…FUCK!" My voice broke and I had to look away.

"Edward…" I looked up to see her reaching down to…I don't know what. Comfort me maybe? But I couldn't take it. I wouldn't survive her being sweet and kind one minute and cold and distant the next. I just couldn't deal with that again.

I scrambled up off of the floor and made my way to the door.

"We have two scenes today. Let's get through them. Let's do our jobs and be professional."

"Can we talk after?" She asked hopefully.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands down my face. "I don't know Bella."

She nodded and turned away from me. I didn't say anything else. I didn't know what to say.

How had everything gotten so fucked up?

I walked out of the trailer and spotted the ET crew across the field interviewing Aro. I still had to deal with those assholes tomorrow.

_Fuckin A_.

I grabbed my phone and sent out a group message to Jasper and Emmett. I'd definitely need both of them tonight.

**We need to get drunk tonight. No exceptions. - E**

A/N: When are they going to smarten up? Geesh!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Yadda Yadda Yadda.

A/N: Hellooo lovelies. I'm kinda...drunk. A little. So...I didn't really proofread this. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll double check it tomorrow. I just wanted to get this one out tonight cause I'll probably be really hungover and sleep in tomorrow. Lol. I will post chapter nine when I wake up from my drunken coma. xoxo

"So let me get this straight." Emmett pointed his finger at me accusingly. "You hooked up with Bella." One finger. Nod. "She broke it off after." Two fingers. Nod. "You thought she was dating some dude, so you tried hooking up with Heidi." Three fingers. Nod. "Then you flipped out on Bella…twice." Four fingers. Nod. "Aaaaand, now you find out you were pretty much…entirely fucking wrong?" Five fingers. Nod.

He held up the hand he'd been counting off on. "Dude you're fucked! High five!"

"Well thanks a lot Emmett, you're really fucking helpful, you know that?"

He laughed and sipped his beer. "I'm sorry man. You know, Rosie did warn you about this…" He trailed off and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Emmett I didn't call you to come over so you could spy for your fucking wife." I sneered at him and he just grinned.

I guess I'm not intimidating at all, eh?

"I'm not doing that Edward."

"Sure you're not."

He didn't deny it again; he knew he'd end up telling her. I was planning on telling her anyway, just because there was a smaller chance of getting kicked in the nuts if she heard it from me.

Jasper had been uncharacteristically quiet. "What do you think J?"

"Um…I…I don't know man."

Huh. Weird. Jasper always had something to say about Bella. He was my one confidant in this whole thing. "You don't know?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Listen Edward…I have to tell you something but I don't want you to get pissed at me alright? I'm still on your side."

"Okaaaay…"

He took a long gulp of his beer and cracked his neck. "I'm dating Alice."

Who?

"Okay, who is Alice and what does she have to do with any of this?"

Jasper's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Um, Alice is Bella's best friend."

I felt rage build up in my chest and I was on my feet before I knew what was happening.

"You're dating her best friend? The little tiny pixie looking chick? The emo looking Tinker Bell?" He glared but nodded. "So you've seen Bella then?" He nodded again. "A lot?" He grimaced and shrugged.

"Once or twice."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends…"

He shot up out of his chair and gave me a fierce look. "We are friends…you're my best friend. I wanted to tell you man, but it was just never a good time. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Edward, that chick that has you all fucked up? Yeah I saw her last night at Alice's and we played poker. Cool story huh?' Come on! I WAS going to tell you I just had to wait a while until you weren't so…"

"Fucked?" Emmett interrupted with a grin. "Listen I hate to break up your bromance moment here but…what do you plan on doing about Bella?"

The weight of his stupid fucking question made me sit back down. I played with the label on the bottle of my beer while I contemplated my answer.

What was I going to do? I really couldn't handle another argument with Bella, but I knew I needed to talk to her again. There was way too much stuff that was left unsaid, and I was seriously fucking confused about the whole situation.

"I'm gonna talk to Bella." I said with way more confidence than I actually felt.

Emmett cocked his eyebrow at me and nodded. "When?"

My response was immediate. "Now."

-XXX-

Alright. I'll knock on the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

No, four all I'll knock on four.

_Fuck! Man up Cullen, let's go_!

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I waited five minutes and knocked again.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

What the fuck was taking her so long? It was only…shit its three in the morning.

I turned away from the door and was about to walk away when I heard the click of the lock.

Her head poked out from behind the door.

"Edward?"

I turned around and looked at her as she opened the door completely. She was gorgeous. No makeup covered her perfect skin. Her hair was up in that messy bun thing that girls like to do. She was wearing a hot little tank top/short pj set. Beautiful.

"Yeah." Was my lame response.

"What are you doing here?" She scrunched up her face adorably.

"Jacob Black is not your boyfriend?"

She stared at me for what seemed like forever and then bit her lip. I held my breath waiting for her to answer me.

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Right." I stepped toward her and grabbed her face in my hands. "We need to talk."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"So you want to talk?" I asked. I didn't want to force this on her. It had to be both of us. We both had to want to fix this shit, whatever the fuck it was.

She nodded.

"Bella," I sighed. "I'm gonna need you to say something here. I'm at my nod limit for the night."

She took a deep breath and put her hands on my face, mimicking my position.

"I missed you."

All of the air left my lungs in one long gust. All it took was three words from her to make my heart fucking explode. I crashed my lips against hers and sought for entrance to her mouth. She immediately complied and finally_, finally_ my tongue met hers. I'd been dreaming of this for so long. My memories did not do her lips justice. They fit perfectly against mine, like she was made specifically for me.

"Bella…" I groaned against her lips. "I've missed you so fucking much."

She whimpered and moved her hands into my hair.

After taking a deep breath she spoke. "We need to talk, okay? We need to stop before this goes further."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Edward."

"No matter what, we work this out. I know you want to. So no more hiding and no more avoiding, got it?"

She smirked at me and motioned for me to follow her into the suite. She took a seat on the sofa and said, "Kind of cocky, aren't you Cullen?"

I got down on my knees and knelt in between her spread legs. "No." I shook my head slowly.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

Alright, no more games. Just fucking say it. Tell her how you really feel.

_Don't be a pussy_.

"Bella…" Fuck this was hard. "I…I don't know how to do this okay?" I motioned between us. "But I want to try. For you." I ran my hand through my hair. "I want to work this out no matter what, because…I can't live without you. These past few months have been hell for me. You came into my world and just fucking shattered it."

She bit down on her lip hard, and I used my thumb to remove her lip from the clutches of her teeth. "I know this seems crazy. We haven't known each other long, but I want to know everything about you. I wanna take a fucking history test where the subject is Bella Swan and get a fucking 100% on it." She giggled. "So can you promise me one more thing?"

"Yes."

I stroked her perfect pink cheek. "I'm broken. I've been that way for a long time now." I sighed and took a deep breath. That was really fucking hard to say. "Promise me that you'll help me pick up the pieces. Because you're the only one who fucking can."

A/N: Don't throw tomatoes cause of the cliffy! Leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it. :( But it's as close as it's gonna get, lol. xox


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Thanks for the hangover concerns. I survived. I'm not dead, just zombie-like this afternoon. It's really rainy here so…I'll probably write all day and cuddle with my laptop until I see SWATH tonight. Yum Kstew with an English accent! Enjoy.

"You're not broken."

She said this with conviction, like she really meant it, and for a second I worried about this girl's sanity. I mean, I've been nothing but an asshole to her and I'm not even sure if it was deserved or not. If that wasn't the actions of a fuck up I didn't know what was.

_Talk to her idiot_!

I gave her a small smile. "Well, thanks for thinking that. But it's beside the point right now. We need to talk right?"

"Right."

"Alright."

We both sat there staring at each other, neither saying a word.

Awkwaaaaard…

I decided to break the silence. "I uh…" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "I don't know where to start." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"How about at the beginning?" She suggested.

"Okay."

More silence.

Do you have a pair of balls? _Shut the fuck up_.

"Um. So…that day when we um, fooled around…" Her face flamed as I spoke. "It was amazing." She nods and looks down. I lifted her chin with my index finger so she was looking into my eyes. "Don't hide. It was the most amazing experience of my life…"

Wow Cullen. Now you sound like a fucking loser. A topless girl dry humping you was the best sexual experience you've ever had?

_Pathetic_.

"It was mine too."

It was hers too! Yeah fucker! Not so pathetic now am I?

"What happened after that…kind of sucked. "She grimaced at her own words.

"Yeah." I agree. "Still kind of sucks." I looked away and she put both hands on my face.

"I'm going to explain why I pushed you away, 'kay?"

"Okay." Fuck this is it.

I really hope she didn't hook up with Jacob. I'll fucking kill him! Just cause he's not her boyfriend doesn't mean they didn't hook up. He's too fucking comfortable with touching her.

"Jacob is my body guard." I nod quickly cause I know this shit already. "He's also one of my best friends." Huh?

I must look really confused cause she continues quickly. "Jake has been my best friend since I was ten years old. I met him because our dads were long lost best friends." She smiled and it was beautiful. Focus. "For the last twelve years all Jake has ever done was look out for me. The studio wanted to assign me a bodyguard because I started getting approached by fans around town. I didn't want some weirdo stranger following me around so I called Jake. He's a cop with my dad, Charlie, back in Forks."

Who the fuck names a town after a utensil? I get that he's her best friend and that's fine. But what if they hooked up back then!

_Who the fuck cares? You didn't even know she existed_!

Oh Jesus. If he forked her in Forks I'm gonna fork him up!

_Wow, you're losing it_.

Yeah I am. "Your dad is a cop?"

"Chief of Police, actually."

Great.

I just nod instead of saying that out loud. "So Jake is your bodyguard and he's also been your best friend for a decade."

"Uh huh."

"You guys have never hooked up?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why is that any business of yours?"

Shit. She's avoiding. Ugh, god. They've hooked up. I'm gonna be sick.

But she's right. I grimace. "It's not I guess. Sorry."

She sighs and says, "Edward, what am I going to do with you?" I could think of a lot of things. How fast can you get naked? Focus! Right. She's still talking. "Jake was my first kiss and that's it. That was about eight years ago. Happy?"

I nod cause fuck yeah I am. "But if you guys never hooked up or dated or whatever, why is he all over you when I'm around? And why did you push me away once he got here?" My voice cracked and I felt like such a pussy.

"I'm sorry I ever pushed you away. You have no idea how much it kills me that I pushed you away from me and right into Heidi's clutches." She spit out the last part about Heidi in anger.

And then a thought occurred to me. She still thinks I fucked Heidi. Shit!

I needed to tell her but first I wanted my answers. I'm a selfish insecure fuck, I know.

"When Jake got here I told him what happened with us." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not details! Just the general idea. Jake kind of freaked out. He said that I was jeopardizing my career and that I could potentially fuck up my 'big break' by messing around with you. He said you weren't worth it because you would use me like a plaything. Chew me up and spit me out when you were done and ready to move on to the next girl."

It was like someone stabbed me right in my heart. "You believed that?"

"No. I just didn't want to ruin my career or yours for that matter. We're both so new in our careers. I've done independents and you've done one other movie. I didn't want to fuck it all up before we had a chance to even start. I've worked so hard and I really love the book and this project. I don't want it ruined because of off screen drama, you know?"

I could understand that. My sister had bitched at me about it from the start.

"But Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"You kind of proved Jake right."

WHAT?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She flinched but I didn't care right now. I couldn't. How the fuck did I prove Jacob Black right?

"You fucked Heidi." She didn't yell the words at me. She didn't show any anger at all. She said them quietly and when she did she looked so hurt and broken that it made me feel like shit. It made me feel so much worse than I would have if she screamed them at me.

"No." Her head shot up.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I didn't fuck Heidi." She looked at me suspiciously. "I swear to you I didn't."

"Then why…"

"Heidi was trying to get Aro jealous." Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "I know. But she wanted to make him jealous and used me to do it. And I…used her to get back at you." I grimaced cause saying it out loud made me sound like a dick head.

_You are a dick head_.

No arguments here.

She didn't look mad like I thought she would. She looked relieved. I felt relieved too, for about two seconds until she asked a question.

"So you never touched her?" I must have grimaced because her face fell.

"I uh…took her out on an actual date, before we made the pact to make you both jealous."

"And…"

"I went back to her apartment." Shit she looks like she's going to cry. "She kissed me and uh…grabbed my dick." Real subtle, Cullen. Trembling lip now. Fix this! "But I couldn't do it Bella."

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?"

"I couldn't get hard. My body was screaming in protest against it. I wanted to fuck you out of my system but my dick wouldn't cooperate."

"So_ you_ are a _dick_, and your _dick_ is a _gentleman_."

I burst out laughing and she joined in.

"Yeah I guess my dick kinda likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What about you? Do you like me?" She asked hopefully. I knew she wasn't just joking around anymore. I knew she was asking me so much more than that one little seemingly insignificant question.

Can you forgive me?

Can this work?

Can we fix this shit?

Is it worth it?

Are you with me?

"Yeah." I answered all of her unspoken questions. "Definitely."

She kissed me then, and everything in the world felt so fucking right. I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs while she played with my hair. My knees were starting to really fucking hurt so I got up and sat next to her on the sofa, never breaking our kiss.

As soon as I sat down she straddled my lap.

"God Edward…" She sighed. "I've missed you so much."

I felt like crying and I don't care how much of a pussy that makes me. My stomach was in knots and my heart was hammering in my chest.

"I fucking missed you more, Isabella." She gasped and then smiled at the use of her full name.

"I don't care what anyone says to me. I am never staying away from you again. I won't survive it."

If she said one more fucking thing like that I was gonna cry. So I kissed her fiercely instead and grabbed her ass to pull her closer. She could never get close enough. Nothing with this girl would ever be enough for me.

We broke our kiss after a few minutes but didn't move our lips away from each other. Instead we just shared oxygen and it was the most intimate thing ever, breathing into each other's mouths while we looked intently at one another. Neither of us afraid. Neither of us wanting to break this connection we both felt. Neither of us running away from whatever this was.

"Bella…I need you."

She didn't speak. She didn't have to. Instead she grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off. I lifted my arms up and she giggled while she pulled my shirt off of my body.

I kissed her lightly. "Are you sure?"

She deepened our kiss until we were both gasping for air. "Yes."

A/N: Eep. What do you think? Will they dooo it? Reviews make Edward kinda horny, so he might be more willing to get it oooon next chapter. I feel like I'm still drunk. Ignore my stupidness. If anyone is reading my other story What I Never Knew I Always Wanted…that will be updated in an hour or so. You guys are awesome. xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Queen Meyer does.

A/N: Saw SWATH tonight. IT. WAS. EPIC. Plus, KStew with an English accent is just sexy. So I figured…why not upload a sexy chappie? Why make you lovelies wait? Let me know whatcha think! xoxo

Bella wants to have sex with me.

If my dick could speak, he'd probably say something like, "FUCK YEAH!"

Hell I wanna say it. But I'm not a tool so I'll just keep that to myself.

"Bella…fuck."

If there was an award for best dry humper, Bella Swan would win it every fucking year.

"Edward?" She asked me in between kisses along my neck.

"Yeah?"

She got up and took my hand. "Come on."

I followed her through her suite towards the bedroom. My heart started racing and my breathing got all weird.

Shit I think my hands are sweating. Can she feel the sweat on my hand? Fuck.

She turned around to face me once we entered the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest.

The rightness I felt at that moment almost brought me to my knees.

I used the moment to look around the bedroom. Bella had really made it her own. Mine looked like, well a hotel bedroom. Bella's looked like she'd been living here for a few years instead of days. There were clothes haphazardly strewn along the long dresser on one side of the room. The opposite wall had a small vanity mirror and table that was littered with makeup and other girly type things that I couldn't fucking name if you paid me.

In the center of the room was a huge king sized bed. The sight of the bed made me really fucking nervous. I suddenly felt like a sixteen year old virgin.

Shit. I think I'm having a panic attack.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella looked at me, concern filling her beautiful features.

"Yeah." I tried to smile but I think it came out as a grimace. "I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick, okay?"

She nodded and released me from her grasp. I practically ran across the hall to the bathroom.

Once I was safely inside I began my little bitch breakdown.

Bella wants to have sex.

_Duh_.

Is this all she wants from me? Sex? Will she be done with me after?

_What are you, a girl_?

Oh, fuck off.

What if we have sex and then she…disappears again. Pushes me away. All it took for her to basically erase me from her day to day life was some dry humping and making out. What will she do if we actually have sex?

I just won't have sex with her. I'll wait. I'll show her that I really care about her. I'll show her that…that I want this with her, whatever the fuck this is. Boyfriend? Yeah. Yeah I could be Bella's boyfriend. No fucking problem.

Heidi thought it was sweet when I told her so maybe Bella will too?

I crossed the hall back toward Bella's bedroom and saw the door shut.

_Weird_.

I knocked. "Bella? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply.

Alright Cullen, focus! Go in there, explain that you want to wait, and then cuddle or some shit.

I opened the door and literally dropped to my knees. All of the air left my lungs in one groan. All of the blood in my body rushed straight to my dick.

Don't have a problem getting hard now do ya?

Bella was laying in the center of her bed completely fucking naked. I got up from the floor and zombie walked toward her.

"B-Bellaaaa…" Fuck. She is perfect.

I can do this. Be strong man!

Bella shifted slightly and spread her legs.

Bella is…

_Completely bare_.

Motherfucker!

"Holy fuck, Bella what are you doing to me?" I whimpered. Fucking whimpered.

My cock was so hard. I'm pretty sure he whipped out a pair of boxing gloves and was trying to punch his way out of my pants.

"Get naked Edward."

Gulp.

I started to undo the button and zipper of my jeans and Bella's eyes zeroed in on my crotch. Fuck she's sexy. Being all demanding and shit.

What happened to not fucking her?

_Shut the fuck up, not now_.

I yanked my jeans down and stepped out of them. My hand automatically went to my dick and I palmed my erection through my boxers.

"Unggghh." God that felt fucking good. I could get off right now in about 2.3 seconds just looking at Bella's fucking glorious naked body laying right fucking there.

"Boxers too Eddie." I met her lust filled gaze and she smiled. I smiled right back and pulled my boxers down and stepped out of them too.

Bella gasped. "Holy shit Edward!"

Huh? "What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?"

"You're…you…it…it's so…" She ended her mumbling with a moan and licked her lips. She broke our gaze and stared at my cock.

OH!

I smirked cause I'm a cocky motherfucker. Literally. Heh, get it?

I started stroking my cock slowly. Starting at the base and moving my way up, twisting when I get to the head.

"Fuck."

I moved forward and she never broke her stare. Bella looking at me like I was a meal was really turning me the fuck on. I stood at the foot of her bed and watched in fascination as she got on her hands and knees and crawled toward the edge of the bed. Once there, she kneeled up and motioned me to come closer with her little come hither finger.

Fuck she's sexy.

I moved forward until my knees were pressed against the edge of the bed.

"Edward…" She trailed off, kissing her way up my neck until she reached my ear lobe. She sucked it into her mouth and bit it gently before whispering, "Can I touch it?"

_Mommy_.

"Y-yeah." I choked out.

She moved her hands to my stomach and my muscles clenched under her touch. She traced the outlines of my abs and then dipped one hand lower, leaving the other resting on my hip.

She skimmed my cock with the back of her knuckles and I let out a growl.

I thought it might have scared her, that's how primal it sounded, but Bella surprised me. Apparently growling turns Bella on, cause she grabbed my cock and squeezed it gently. Bella's hand wrapped around my aching cock was the best fucking thing I'd ever felt in my entire life.

And then she moved her hand.

Fuck.

Okay, Bella stroking my cock was the best fucking thing I'd ever felt in my entire life.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was low and rough and fucking hot. "Can I taste you? Can I take this long..." She moved her hand down and back up again. "Hard..." She squeezed as her hand made it to the head of my cock. "Cock in my mouth?" She finished her question with a twist of her wrist.

"FUUUUCK."

"I'll take that as a yes?" She smirked and dropped to her hands and knees once more on the mattress.

Before I could ask what she was doing her tongue poked out from behind her perfect lips and licked the head of my cock.

I may have jumped a bit. Yeah I did, Bella's giggling.

I was about to tell her that laughing during sex isn't cool but then she wrapped her lips around my cock and all thoughts evaporated from my brain.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned around my cock and I almost came right then and there.

Focus or you're going to embarrass yourself!

I wrapped one hand in Bella's hair and gave a little tug.

"Mmmmmmfffff!"

Bella likes her hair pulled. Interesting.

I moved one hand to her tits and began teasing her nipples. I alternated between both, pinching lightly. Bella moaned out again and I gave a little thrust toward her mouth.

Bella nodded in approval so I did it again, a little harder this time. Her hands came around and grabbed my ass. She squeezed it roughly and pulled me toward her.

Holy shit does she...I think she...

"Fuck. Bella do you want me to fuck your mouth? Hmm beautiful?" I groaned out in between gasps.

She nodded furiously and it was all I needed. I began thrusting my hips toward her erratically.

I knew I wouldn't last long now. Her mouth was so hot, wet, and tight. It didn't help matters that she wanted me to fuck her perfect little mouth and seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

"Unnnnhhggg, Bella I'm gonna cum baby." I warned her and tried to pull out.

She shook her head and grabbed my ass tighter, holding me to her. I was buried in her mouth as far as possible while she sucked as hard as she could.

She broke away and gasped out, "I want you to cum in my mouth Edward. I'm going to swallow every last fucking drop."

Jesus fucking Christ.

She used the tip of her tongue to lick all around the head of my cock and I swear it fucking twitched. She took just the head in her mouth and sucked hard, using one hand to stroke my cock fast and hard, then began sucking like her life fucking depended on it. Her free hand moved to my balls and she cupped and squeezed them gently.

That pushed me over the edge and I roared out a slew of expletives while I came hard in her waiting mouth. She continued to suck my cock, milking it for every last drop, and swallowing it all. She removed her mouth with a pop and kissed the head of my dick, looking up at me with the sweetest smile on her face.

Final correction okay? Bella sucking my cock was the best thing fucking thing I'd ever felt in my entire life.

She laid in the middle of the bed and motioned me to join her. She spread her legs and I laid my body in between them, resting my head on her comfy tits. I sighed in contentment as she began playing with my hair.

"Edward?"

"Yeah babe?"

She gasped and I looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly, her cheeks tinged with a cute pink blush.

"Okay." I kissed the tip of her nose and laid back down.

"B?"

She giggled at the use of her nickname. "Yes Eddie?"

I smiled at the use of mine.

"We're doing this right? You and me?" I looked up at her gorgeous face.

She bit her lip and smiled at me. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." She began playing with my hair again and I purred like a cat.

"Did you just purr?" She giggled again and I swear I'll never get fucking tired of it.

"Yeah I did. Do you have a problem with it?" I tried to sound annoyed but couldn't manage it.

"Yeah I do!" She yanked on my hair.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" I asked, lifting myself up and placing my hands on either side of her head.

She yawned. "Nothing right now, I'm too tired."

"That's what I thought." I nodded, feeling triumphant.

Bella didn't like the idea of me winning so she retorted right away, "Fine. No more blowjobs. There, that took no effort at all." She grinned at me smugly.

I pouted and kissed her smug lips. "Fine, you win." I resumed my position, laying on top of her while she wrapped her arms and legs around me and began playing with the hairs on the back of my head.

I knew at that moment I had no reason to worry about things going to shit again. There was no one here to interrupt us, there wasn't a weird awkwardness, and there was definitely no Jacob fucking Black. I was going to fall asleep with my girl who just gave me the best blow job of my whole fucking life.

And in the morning…I was definitely going to return the favor.

A/N: EEK! I always worry that my lemons aren't…lemony goodness. Hope you liked it. :x


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Waking up on Bella's boobies was really fucking awesome. I wanna do that shit every morning.

What was even more awesome was my wake up call. Bella was moaning. Bella was moaning my name. In her sleep.

Hearing that turned me on in an instant and I decided it was time to reciprocate for last night.

Bella was still sleeping soundly, so I carefully extracted myself from her death grip embrace. It made me smile that she held onto me so tightly while she was sleeping.

I moved myself down her body until my head was between her thighs. I began trailing light kisses up and down her silky smooth skin.

She didn't stir so I continued with my mission. I spread her legs a little wider and stared at her perfect pussy. My eyes hungrily took in her smooth bare pink flesh.

I slide one index finger between her lips slowly. Fuck. She was so tight and wet and hot. I pulled my finger out slowly and added a second before plunging them back into her heat.

"Mmmmmm." Bella moaned out.

I moved my mouth to her clit and gave it a kiss. Bella's body twitched underneath me in response.

That's it baby, wake up.

I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked it into my mouth.

Bella gasped and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. "Edward." She breathed. I looked up at her perfectly flushed face and smiled.

"Good morning love." I said as I sped up the pace of my fingers.

"Mmmmm...it...ah...definitely is."

I began licking her clit with just the tip of my tongue while I pounded my fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Edward! Oh fuck, please don't stop!"

Wasn't planning on it.

I started sucking her clit again when I felt her walls begin to clench around my fingers.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed out as she came and it made my top ten list of sounds.

She tasted so fucking amazing.

"Get up here." She demanded, tugging on my hair. I moved back up her body and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning handsome."

I grinned in response.

"What time is it?" I asked and Bella reached for her phone. "It is...almost six. Ugh, I don't wanna go to set today." She pouted and it was adorable.

"Why not?"

"I have to do the scene where Jackson bites me today."

"So? Have you been having a hard time with it?"

"No."

"Then why..."

"It's James. He creeps me out."

I laughed. "Well, his character_ is _a creepy vampire."

"No, _he _is creepy. Like in between takes. I don't like it."

I had heard about James before this project and he was known to be a player. He was also known for being a scumbag to women, but it never occurred to me that he'd act that way while working. Or act that way toward _my_ Bella.

If he fucking touched her _I will kill him_!

"Has he touched you Bella? Hurt you?" I could barely contain my rage.

"No! No. _Relax, please_. Shhh."

She stroked my cheek and I relaxed a bit. Then I realized I needed to man the fuck up. I was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around.

I sat up against the head board and pulled her into my lap. She curled up against my chest and covered it with tiny kisses.

I played with her hair. I couldn't fucking resist. It was so soft and shiny and smelled like strawberries.

"If he ever bothers you, you need to tell me alright?" She nodded against my chest. "Do you promise?"

She moved herself so she was straddling my lap. "I promise." She sealed it with a quick kiss to my lips.

She wiggled around to get comfy and rested her head on my shoulder.

"B, stop with the wiggling, will ya?"

"Why?" She looked generally confused, like she was unaware of torture she was putting me through right now.

I grabbed her hips to still her. "You're starting something you can't finish."

She bit her lip and then smirked. Okay she definitely knew what she was doing. "You're trouble, you know that?"

"Me?" Said asked in mock innocence.

I flipped her over and began tickling her. She squealed and yelled for me to stop but I was relentless. I kept tickling until she was snorting and screaming that if I didn't stop she'd pee on me.

"Jerk!" She gasped when I finally stopped and released her. She looked so beautiful, flushed and naked while tangled in the sheets.

I shrugged and rolled on top of her, "You like a jerk then." I gave her my crooked grin.

"Mhm, I do. But you're my jerk."

"All yours Miss Swan." I gave her a kiss that quickly deepened.

Suddenly Bella broke the kiss and grabbed my cock. I felt myself harden at her touch almost instantly and let out a groan. "Bella..." As much as I wanted for her to continue, we had to be on set in an hour and didn't have time. I told her as much, "Bella we don't have time for this. I really wish we did, but we don't love."

"I know." She grinned at me. "But I want you to remember something Eddie. You are mine." She said fiercely. "Here." She tapped my forehead. "Here." She kissed a spot on the left side of my chest. "And here." She squeezed my cock. "Do you understand me?"

I nodded furiously.

"Good boy. Now at work today, you're going to end your little relationship with Heidi." I went to speak but she cut me off with a kiss. "Fake or not Edward, it's over today."

"Right." I agreed. "But you're talking to Jake today too."

She grimaced but nodded in agreement. "Right."

"Okay." I sighed. "Let's go face the real world."

"You mean the set where you're a vampire and I'm you're one true love that you must change into a vampire in order to save?" She joked.

"Yeah, that one smartass." I laughed and kissed her nose.

-XXX-

Bella and I arrived on set together hand in hand. As soon as we got out of our town car, Aro descended upon us.

"My lovelies!" He exclaimed as he enveloped Bella in a tight hug. "Are you prepared for today darling? Do you have your mind in the right place?"

"Yes. I'm prepared. I spoke with Bethanie Beyer about what Claire was thinking when she went off to deal with Jackson alone. I feel very connected with Claire." Bella answered. I was impressed with her commitment and love for the project.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed releasing her from his grasp. Bella automatically stepped back and took my hand in hers once more. That one gesture made me so incredibly happy. I gave her hand a squeeze and she gave me a wink in return.

"Ah." Aro said, his eyes zeroing in on our join hands. "I see that congratulations are in order!"

I smiled widely at him and he winked at me. "Just remember one thing my lovelies, what is on screen must be preserved and may not be contaminated by what is going on here." He motioned toward our hands. "We must keep them separate yes? No drama on set."

We both nodded and promised that there would be no drama our problems between our situation and the project. With that promise, Aro left us.

"Eddie!" Oh fuck.

I turned around and saw my sister making her way across the field toward us. "Your sister?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah." Bella gripped my hand tighter.

As Rose got closer I saw her notice our joined hands. She narrowed her eyes for a second before she pulled a happy mask over her face.

"Hello, little brother." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey Rose. Where's Em?" Deflect. Good job.

"He's working out with Jasper. I guess they're best friends now or something." She waved it off. Emmett was usually best friends with whoever he met by the following day.

"Oh. Um, Rose. I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan, my costar and...girlfriend." I gave her a look that clearly said, 'fucking behave yourself'.

"_Really_? Lovely to meet you Isabella. I can see you've stolen my brother's heart." Rose being incredibly formal and sweet wasn't a very good sign.

"Call me Bella please. It's nice to meet you Rose." Bella was unaware of my sister's issues with this situation and I knew I'd have to talk to her about it eventually. She turned to face me and spoke quietly, "I have to go to hair and makeup. I'll talk to Jake while I'm there. I'll see you in a little bit?" She asked hopefully. Silly girl. As if I wouldn't want to see her as soon as humanly possible.

"Of course love." I gave her a quick kiss and watched her walk away.

"What the fuck Edward?" Rose screeched as soon as Bella was out of ear shot.

This should be fun.

A/N: Uh oh. Rose is pissed. And lol Bethanie Beyer. How lame am I? 1-10? A 27 maybe? Ya. Lmao xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No Twilight ownage here unfortunately.

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me. You guys are the best readers in the world.

I turned toward my sister, ready to hear her bullshit, when her hand connected with my face.

That shit fucking hurt!

"Ow Rose! What the fuck?"

"What!" She smacked my chest. "Is!" She punched my arm. "Wrong!" She pinched my nipple. Fuck! "With!" She smacked my stomach. "You?" She went to kick my junk, but I knew my sister and was fully prepared to stop her. I grabbed her leg and she stood there glaring at me while she balanced on one foot.

I started laughing my ass off and she joined in, unable to resist. "Are you done Rose?"

She sighed heavily, "Yeah I guess." I released her leg.

"Coffee?" I asked and she nodded. We made our way over to craft service and grabbed coffee and donuts. I led her toward an empty table and let her vent it out.

"Edward, what are you doing? I know that you hooked up with her a while ago." Fucking Emmett! "But I thought it was a one time thing? That's what Emmett said." Okay, I take back the fucking Emmett. At least he didn't tell her that I planned on pursuing something with Bella. "Are you really going to risk not only this movie, but your career? Is being her little fuck buddy worth that?"

OH! Rose thought…fuck. She thinks I just wanna fuck around with Bella.

"Rose…"

"Edward wait, just listen please." I nodded and allowed her to continue. "I just…I've worked really hard in LA to make a name for myself. You know what I went through. When you got out here, it was easy for me to find you modeling jobs, I mean look at you. Then when you got that commercial and then House Party blew up…it all came so easy to you. I know you're having fun and I'm fine with you fucking anything with tits. But I need you to not fuck with Bella Swan. If this little fuck buddy thing caves so does this movie and so does your career. You got here easily and you can lose it easily." I'd never seen my sister look so sad and worried, especially for me. We got along well enough but we were never particularly close. I hoped that when I explained myself it would bring us closer together and not push us farther apart.

"Bella isn't my fuck buddy." She snorted. "Rose." I warned and she shut up. "I didn't just introduce her as my girlfriend to…I don't know, not introduce her as a fuck buddy. She's not a friend with benefits and she's not a fling. _She is my girlfriend_." She must have heard the sincerity because her eyes widened. "I hooked up with her a few months ago and yeah, it was stupid. She pushed me away for the same reasons you didn't want me to hook up with her in the first place. One of her friends _Jake _convinced her that she should avoid me and have nothing with me. It hurt Rose. It hurt a whole fucking lot. I was miserable without her. A lot of stupid shit has happened since then but we just fixed it all. I want to be with her. When have you ever heard me say that about a woman?"

Rose looked at me skeptically for a moment before her face cleared and she spoke quietly. "Never." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Do you love her?"

"I…I don't know what love is Rose." It was true, I didn't. "I just know that my life is better with her than without her. I'm listening my gut here."

"You're listening to your heart little brother." She said with a small smile. I returned it, cause fuck; at least she wasn't screaming at me or trying to kick my dick.

"So we're good?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"You're not going to start shit?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Me?"

"Oh fuck off with this innocent bullshit."

She laughed. "We're fine Edward. As long as you're committed to her and this project and you don't fuck anything up."

I held up my hand, "Scouts Honor."

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Love you."

"Love you too Sis."

She left a few minutes later to track down Emmett and I made my way to find Bella. I spotted her across the field at the hair and makeup trailer. She was talking to a blonde woman that I hadn't seen around before.

"So, Bella. How have you and the cast bonded? Is it like one big family?" Bella's face colored instantly in a beautiful pink blush. _Someone's thinking of last night_.

"Erm, yeah. We're all getting along great."

"That's lovely!" The blonde woman practically shrieked. God I hate interviewers. "Do you feel a personal connection to Claire? Have you ever felt a love like that?"

Bella spotted my approach and met my stare as she answered the question. "Yeah. I've felt a personal connection to Claire since I read the book. I think every girl who reads it feels connected to her. She's very easy to relate to. She has a lot of qualities that many girls have. It's like she could be your best friend instead of a character in an epic novel, you know? Um, as for the love." My heart started beating fast and palms began sweating. "Yeah. I've felt that kind of love. It's incredibly scary and incredibly wonderful."

"Oooh! That was in the present tense. So you're experiencing this incredible love right now? Who is the lucky guy?" The woman began eying Puppy Dick who was looking at Bella like she was something to eat. _Fuck that_.

I knew what I was about to do was stupid. I knew that I should talk to Rose first. Hell, I should talk to Bella first. But I had a primal urge to claim her as mine. I had no fucking problem with the entire world knowing it either. Fuck, I _wanted_ the whole world to know she was mine. I wanted every man on Earth to know that he didn't stand a fucking chance.

"Um…" Bella stuttered as I came up beside her.

"Hello." I said cheerily to the woman holding out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

The woman looked like she'd seen a ghost. "I- I know. I'm Emily. So great to meet you Edward." She took my hand and I felt her shiver.

Bella cleared her throat. "Hello Bella love." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. The woman's eyes widened. I gave Bella a look, asking for permission, and she nodded slightly. I turned back toward the woman and smiled. "I'm proud to say that I am the lucky guy."

She looked like she was about to wet her pants. We did just give her the exclusive of a lifetime so I couldn't really blame her. Two actors playing the leading lovers in a summer blockbuster falling for each other in real life was pretty much their wet dream.

"Wow. Oh wow. Lucky you Bella." She licked her lips. Bella looked like she was about to smack her.

I recovered quickly. "Oh no, Emily." I gave a little laugh. "I'm the lucky one." I turned back to Bella and kissed her soundly. As I broke the kiss I chanced a glance at Jacob. He was scowling like someone just killed his puppy.

Fuck you Jacob Black, _she is mine_.

-XXX-

Looking back, announcing our relationship to a show like Entertainment Tonight was pretty fucking stupid. We hadn't even officially been a couple for more than twenty four hours. Our parents weren't thrilled to find out that way either. We both had to deal with hour long phone calls from our bitching mothers.

The worst part of it all was the paparazzi.

I had a few photographers following me around after House Party and that was normal. It got a little more crowded when I signed on for _Immortal Sun_. But nothing compared to the shit storm of photographers I had to deal with now. Over the last month they'd followed us around like vultures. They wanted pictures of anything we did. I'm talking the most mundane uninteresting things ever.

Oh you're out buying toilet paper?  
SNAP. FLASH. SNAP. FLASH.

Picking up your laundry?  
SNAP. FLASH. SNAP. FLASH.

Oh wow! You're filling up your gas tank?  
SNAP. FLASH. SNAP. FLASH.

But they really lost their shit when Bella and I were together. They came out of nowhere too. It was super creepy to be just simply kissing your girlfriend one minute and be blinded by camera flashes the next.

It didn't really bother me much. I was just happy to be with Bella. It didn't seem to bother her much either. We just laughed it off and told them that we weren't that great.

Yesterday was our last day of shooting in Vancouver. We would be leaving this morning and heading back to LA.

I hadn't stayed in my suite since the night before I talked to Bella. I stayed in hers because neither of us could stand to be apart. I knew from friends that relationships always started out this way. The need to be together all of the time was always there, but it faded eventually. I honestly hoped to God that it never would.

We had cocooned ourselves in a little love bubble, barely hanging out with any of the cast or even our friends. Alice and Jasper didn't seem to mind too much, they were just as wrapped up in each other. We had made plans yesterday to meet up with them for dinner the night following our return to LA.

Rose and Emmett had been supportive of our relationship, and Bella actually become really close friends with my sister during her week-long stay. Emmett treated her like a big brother and was always teasing and joking around with her.

One thing I was not looking forward to was meeting her parents. I had to face her Police Chief father and incredibly eccentric mother. If they were even half as disapproving as Jacob, I'd be in a world of shit.

Puppy Dick had been well…a dick to Bella over the last month. He did his bodyguard duties on set, but I had refused for him to follow us around. Bella didn't object and that really pissed him off. They'd gotten into an argument and Bella told him not to make her choose, saying that he wouldn't like her decision.

That was a great day.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when I felt Bella stir beside me.

"Morning baby." I said sweetly, kissing the tip of her nose.

Bella liked when I was sweet, so I tried my best to be. She claimed I didn't need to try, but she had no idea how hard I actually did try. I was always trying to be the best I could be for her. It was incredible cliché to think but I felt like she'd made me a better person in the short time we'd been together.

"Morning handsome." She replied, her voice thick with sleep.

"Are you ready to head home?" I asked, turning over so we were laying on our sides facing one another.

She pouted, "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to miss this." She motioned between us.

Wait. This didn't end once Vancouver did right? I mean, she had said we were doing this for real. For real meant that we'd be together no matter what country we were in right? This wasn't like some what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas shit right?

_Right? Right? Right? Why don't you just shut the fuck up and ask her_?

Good idea!

"What do you mean 'this'?" I asked, copying her motioning.

"You know." Her cheeks exploded in a beautiful blush. Fuck I loved that blush.

"I don't know baby, tell me." I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice. It was pretty fucking hard to do.

"I'll miss this." She motioned between us and all around the room. "Being with you all of the time. Sleeping with you. Waking up to you. I don't know. I know I'm being a whiny girl right now, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"I'm going to miss it too."

"Really?" She sounded surprised and I gave her a look that said 'duh'.

"Duuuuuh." She giggled. And I loved that I could make her giggle all the time. It made me feel incredibly accomplished.

"I think we should shower."

"Together?" I asked, already turned on at the thought.

"Of course. We save water when we shower together." She said simply.

"Oh, I'm all about the environment. Let's save some water gorgeous." I smacked her ass as I got up out of bed. She squeaked and chased me into the bathroom.

I didn't know what the fuck would happen when we got to LA but I knew we'd deal with it together, and that was enough for now.

A/N: I'm shooting for this story to have about 20 chapters + epilogue. Just so you guys know. I'm going to be starting a new story that I've had an idea for, but first I'd like to finish this. I love this Edward and am going to give him the attention he deserves, lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me.

A/N: Longer chapter than usual.

Arriving back in LA had been an experience. LAX was filled with paparazzi scumbags that would do anything to get a picture of us together. We were swarmed by fans too but we didn't mind. Bella was beautiful and gracious, signing autographs for everyone and taking pictures too.

While Vancouver was special for being the location where we got our shit together, being home in LA this last month was even more special. We spent almost every waking moment together. Being on set was so much fucking fun. We spent all of our free time in each others trailers talking and laughing. We may have also had the occasional quick fuck. Outside of work we were always at each others places, never really alone. The icing on the cake was that spending so much time with me pretty much eliminated the need for Jacob fucking Black. He was still there at work, but at a distance, which I loved.

It was really fucking hard to keep my hands off of her. It was even harder to keep our PDA appropriate considering we were constantly followed by photographers. I never let it bother me though. I would go through hell and back to be with Bella, so someone taking pictures of me all over my fuckhot girlfriend was a pretty sweet price to pay to be with her. It showed the whole fucking world that she was mine.

"Edward!" Alice screeched as she ran toward me, effectively ending my trip down memory lane. I was prepared for her form of a greeting this time so when she launched herself into my arms I caught her gracefully.

"Hello Alice."

"I missed you!" She kissed my cheek and I had to laugh at her exuberant personality. "I missed you too Alice."

When Bella and I weren't alone, we were with Alice and Jasper. Jasper was my best friend and Alice was Bella's so it was always a great time. Alice and I had become close over the past month from spending so much time together. We bonded over making fun of Jasper and his Texan ways. I loved making fun of his cowboy hat and Alice despised his cowboy boots.

"Mary Alice Brandon you'd better get the fuck off of my boyfriend." I turned to see my gorgeous girlfriend with her hands on her hips, glaring playfully at her best friend.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so slow next time bitch." Alice retorted as I placed her back on her feet.

"Do you want a turn baby? Are you feeling left out?" I asked with a laugh as Bella pouted and nodded. "Well come on then love, have at it."

She ran toward me and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "I missed you so much." She breathed against my neck.

"You were only gone for…" I glanced at my Rolex. "Three hours."

She pulled back and looked at me sadly. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?" She frowned.

"Fuck no baby. I missed you so much." I kissed her and she grinned at me. "You better have." She said fiercely as she dug her heels into my ass.

I grunted and bit her lip. She moaned.

"Um, you're aware that you're in the middle of a public place right?" I glanced at Jasper. He had a point. It was just so hard to focus when Bella was near me. Hell, I didn't even notice him until he spoke. I sighed. "You're right J." I released Bella and she slid down me, making sure to rub right against my raging erection. I shifted to adjust myself while she was still in front of me and let out a groan. "You'll pay for that later, baby." I whispered in her ear. "I'm counting on it Mr. Cullen." She whispered back, biting her lip.

_Fuck_.

-XXX-

Today started our fifth month of shooting _Immortal Sun_. Bella and I no longer had scenes together and it really depressed me to be on set without her. Normally we'd always be on set whether we both had scenes or not, but she was doing a photo shoot and interview for Glamour Magazine. We'd be doing an Entertainment Weekly spread some time this month to promote the film.

I smiled when I received a text.

**I miss you so much baby. Can't wait to see you. I'm counting down the minutes until I'm in your arms. – B**

I was man enough to admit that shit made me fucking smile. It made me want to squeal like a teenage fucking girl but I refrained.

**I can't wait until you're in my arms baby. I bet you look stunning right now. I miss your face. – E**

"What's got you smiling so much dick head?"

I looked up to see James. I held back my insult and just kept on smiling. "Bella." I replied simply.

"You two are fucking gross." He said with a grimace.

"Thanks."

He shook his head and walked off. Fucking prick. I wouldn't let him have any power over me and it pissed him off. It was awesome.

A few minutes later I was called to do a scene and I immersed myself in my character. It made the time go by a lot faster and I smiled at the thought of being with my girl soon.

-XXX-

"B!" I called as I walked into her apartment. I heard moaning coming from her bedroom. What the fuck?

I barged in and was met with an amazing sight.

Bella was lying on her bed in a tiny pink tank top and a pair of black lace boy shorts. Fuck me.

What was even hotter was the fact that her hand was in between her legs, clearly rubbing her clit through her sexy underwear. I glanced at the screen quickly, expecting to see porn. Instead I saw a tall blonde guy with fangs pounding the fuck out of a blonde chick in the middle of the woods. What the hell?

I looked back at Bella and was met with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Ed-Edward what are you doing here?" She paused the TV.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't I be here?" Did she not want me to come over tonight? I thought that was the plan…

"It's only four o'clock; I thought you worked until six." She said accusingly.

"Aro decided to let us go early because we got all of the shots we needed for the day…" I trailed off. "I can go if you want. We can do this another night."

"No!" She jumped up and I had her in my arms and the whole world felt fucking right again. "I'm sorry you just surprised me."

"I can see that." She blushed. "What were you doing Isabella?" I purred her name and she gasped.

"Nothing. Just watching True Blood." She tried to be nonchalant.

"True Blood?" I asked and she gaped at me.

"You do know what True Blood is right?"

I thought for a second. "That HBO show about vampires and shit?"

"Yeah." She nodded furiously.

"Yeah I heard about it." I shrugged. "But what were you doing while watching it?"

"Nothing!"

"Isabella." My tone was commanding and she shivered in my arms.

"I…I don't know. The sex scene was…sexy." I laughed at her and she scowled.

"Don't laugh at me Edward." She was pouting now and it was adorable. I kissed her lips and put her back on her bed. I kicked off my pants and shoes and joined her in just my tee and boxers.

"You were touching yourself to the blonde vampire?" I felt a pang of jealousy but didn't want her to see it.

"Are you jealous?" She asked incredulously.

_And you call yourself an actor Cullen_.

"No." I lied and it was her turn to laugh. "You are!" She accused.

"Maybe a little." I admitted.

"Aw baby." She said sweetly as she kissed my cheek, snuggling up against me while I sat against the headboard. "I wasn't turned on by him; you're the only guy for me." I had to smile. "I just thought the vampire part was sexy. You know his primal urge to take her and the biting. You as Elliot would be my vampire fantasy. He's much hotter and incredibly sweet." I looked down at her and she blushed harder than before.

I grabbed her and pushed her down onto her back roughly before getting on top of her. "You want to fuck a vampire?" I growled out.

I'd give her vampire sex. I'd fulfill her fantasy.

"Yes." She squeaked out and I smiled evilly and got into character.

"Claire…" I trailed off and saw it click in her eyes. She knew what I was doing. "I can't fight this anymore. I must have you."

"Elliot…" She sounded so scared. Fuck my baby was a great actor. "I'm afraid. Please don't. If you give in I'll die and we'll no longer be together. Be strong. I love you."

I laughed darkly. "Oh my love. You misunderstand me. I do not want your blood." She looked shocked. "No, my urge is much different." I rocked my hips against her so she could feel how hard I was. She let out a breathy moan. "I must have your body. Will you give it to me love?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Tell me Claire. Tell me how much you want me."

"Elliot, I need you. I've wanted you for so long. Please, take me…please…"

"Are you sure darling?" I asked as Elliot asking Claire. I knew how much my Bella wanted this but I wanted to stay in character and make this good for her.

"Yes Elliot. Please. Take me. Make me yours. Forever." Her eyes burned into mine and my breathing hitched. The emotion that was there staggered me.

"Forever." I repeated back to her and kissed her roughly. She met my pace and we devoured each others mouths. I sucked on her bottom lip and then bit it gently. Bella moaned and arched her back. Fuck. She was kidding about the biting.

I sat up on my knees and pulled Bella with me. I tugged on her tank top, silently telling her to remove it. She did as I asked and then laid back down. My eyes took her in hungrily. She was so fucking gorgeous. Her mahogany hair was splayed out across the white pillows. Her chocolate eyes were bright and heavy lidded with lust. Her lips were slightly swollen from our kisses. She was fucking perfect.

I let my eyes travel lower and took in her perfect tits. They really were perfect. Just the right size, a little more than a handful. Small pink nipples that hardened just from my gaze. Fuck. I reached out and grasped them, squeezing them roughly. I groaned out as Bella moaned. "Taste me baby."

My eyes shot up to meet hers and she winked at me. Fucking winked. She quickly got back into character, playing the innocent seventeen year old being checked out by her virginal vampire boyfriend for the first time.

"Elliot please, I want you to touch me with…with your mouth." She whispered shyly.

I growled and dove on top of her, quickly taking one nipple into my mouth and sucking it hard. Bella groaned and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. "Yes, please, more!" I used one hand and grabbed her other breast rubbing her nipple with my palm before tweaking it with my fingers. "GOD YES!"

_Fucking hell_.

I used my free hand to trail down her stomach quickly moving underneath her and grabbing her ass. I used my hand's position to pull her up against my cock while I continued to assault her perfect tits.

"Unnnnggghhhh more!"

Yes baby.

I sat up suddenly and Bella whimpered at the loss of me. The whimper quickly turned into a growl as I ripped her boy shorts down her legs.

"Fuck baby you're perfect." I declared as I looked at her perfect pink pussy. "Claire…" I breathed as I laid my body back down on top of hers. "Baby why are you bare?"

I asked because why would a virgin wax her pussy? I stayed very committed to my roles.

"I…it's more comfortable?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I loved that she was sticking to her role as well.

"Do you know what that does to me Claire? To see you bare and glistening? So wet for me?"

She shook her head no. "Do you want me to show you?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously and I held in my laughter.

I stood up off of her bed and removed my t-shirt and boxers. "Oh my God…Elliot…" She moaned out. All yours baby.

"Do you want to touch it love?"

"Yes."

I made my way back onto the bed and Bella was on me in a second, pushing me down and kneeling in between my slightly spread legs.

"Elliot…you are so beautiful. I've had dreams about seeing you this way for so long and none of my dreams have done you justice. I want to touch you." She finished and tentatively touched my cock. I moaned at the small contact and tried to grind my dick into her hand. I could tell that she was trying to suppress a smile, she loved the affect she had on me. I did too, it was fucking amazing.

"I…um…I…"

"What is it my love?" I asked sweetly. Bella bit her lip and blushed.

"Elliot I want to taste you." She looked away and I sat up. I placed both hands on her face and kissed her softly. "Claire, don't be embarrassed. You can do whatever you want to me."

Bella gave me a grin and pushed me back down. I put my hands behind my head and enjoyed the view of Bella leaning over my cock. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I jerked up onto my elbows when I felt the tip of her tongue lick the precum off my cock.

"Fuck baby." I groaned. "That felt so fucking good. More…please, fucking more. I need you." My control on my character was slipping and I had to regain control so I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath. That's when she decided to wrap her lips around the head.

"Ungggghhhfuck." I groaned out as she sucked just the head with her perfect lips. I felt her hand grip the base of my cock and she began moving her hand up and down slowly over the shaft, twisting her wrist as she got closer to where her mouth and I were joined.

"God that feels so, uh, so fucking...mmmmm...good." I choked out.

Bella moved her hands to my thighs and rubbed them soothingly as she slowly moved her mouth down my cock. She went down as far as she could and began sucking like her life fucking depended on it. I grabbed her hair and pulled which caused her to moan around my cock.

"FUCK!" I shouted and Bella hummed. Jesus fucking Christ this woman.

I could feel her tongue massaging the underside of my dick while she pumped her mouth up and down as fast as possible. I felt one hand move to my cock again and she squeezed hard while her other hand cupped my balls gently.

Fuck. It was all too much. I was going to cum way too fucking fast.

"I'm gonna cum babe." I warned and Bella sucked me harder and faster and didn't stop until my cum was shooting down her throat in hot long spurts. She removed her mouth with a pop and climbed up my body, lying directly on top of me.

She kissed me, and it should've been fucking gross but it wasn't because it was my Bella. She pressed her tits against me and I felt my cock stir back to life when she wiggled her pussy against it.

"Did I do good, Elliot?" She asked me innocently.

"Claire, love, you did perfect."

She looked at me in wonder. "Is it…are you…it's hard again." She was so fucking cute. I loved her inexperienced Claire.

"Yes baby. You make me hard all of the time."

She smiled brightly at me and said, "Elliot…I-I want you inside me."

I groaned because fuck I wanted inside her too. I was just in her mouth and had a fucking amazing orgasm but I already wanted more. More would never be enough when it came to my Bella…or my Claire for that matter.

I rolled us over so I was on top of her and she spread her legs to accommodate me. I kissed her, keeping it slow and gentle while I lined my cock up with her entrance. I kept up with the whole scene we were doing and pushed only the head through her soaked lips.

"Fuck." She breathed against my neck.

"Are you okay love?" She was so fucking tight. I don't just mean virgin Claire either. Bella was always tight, hot, and soaking wet. Always perfect for me. Always ready.

She nodded against my neck and whispered, "More. Please. I need more."

I slid in her perfect pussy slowly, enjoying her tight heat as I eased my way in, deeper and deeper until I was fully sheathed inside my love.

"God…I feel so…full." I looked at her and asked, "Good full?"

"Amazing full." She answered with a smile. "I need you to move. I need you to fuck me."

Fuck I needed to move too. I clasped her hands in mine and moved our joined fingers above her head. I kissed her hard and rough, biting her lip, and then shoving my tongue down her throat. I started a quicker pace and began fucking her tight pussy.

Bella was writhing underneath me and panting now, begging me to fuck her harder and faster. Who was I to deny her?

I kneeled up, breaking our grasp, and grabbed the back of her knees in my hands.

"You want me to fuck you?" I groaned out as I began to pound her pussy.

"FUCK! YES!"

I could feel her pussy clench my cock and I growled in pleasure. Fuck it was so good, so I told her. "So fucking good baby. So perfect."

"I know." She moaned out. "Don't stop, please…"

I moved one hand to her clit and began to rub it in fast circles. I couldn't hold out much longer and I needed her to cum.

"UGH! EDWARD!" She screamed as she came, her walls like a vice grip on my dick as she rode out her orgasm. It was all I needed to fall over the edge after her. I roared out, my cum filling her while I continued to pound into her.

I collapsed on top of her and bit her neck. Might as well act like a vampire, right?

We were both a panting sweaty mess. That was far from the first time Bella and I had sex, but it was the first time we role played. It was fucking hot and my mind began to think of a lot of different scenarios. Cop? Teacher? Doctor? I wanted to try them all. It was hilarious that our first was vampire related.

I laughed and looked at her. "I think I like True Blood."

She giggled and kissed me. "I think I love you." Her eyes widened. She was worried I'd freak out. I was freaking out, but not because she said it. Because I was afraid she didn't mean it and I wanted her to mean it so fucking badly.

I kissed her nose and looked into her eyes. "I know I love you."

She gasped.

_Shit_?

A/N: Hope you liked it. xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"You know you love me?" Bella asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know I love you." I repeated. My heart was beating so fucking fast. "You think you love me?" I asked.

She shook her head no and my heart stopped. I bit my lip to keep from crying like a fucking pussy and took a deep breath. Bella grabbed my face in her hands and I closed my eyes. I couldn't handle seeing pity in her eyes while she explained why I was so unlovable. It'd fucking kill me.

_I know I'm a pussy, shut the fuck up_.

"Edward open your eyes please." I could deny her nothing so I opened my eyes. I could feel the tears in them. I willed myself not to blink. I wasn't ready to give up my dick and have it replaced with a vagina.

"I don't think I love you because I know I do." She said softly. I blinked, because, fuck was this real?

_You weren't supposed to blink! Now you're fucking crying._

"Edward." Bella choked out, her own tears consuming her beautiful face. I kissed her tears away while she wiped at mine with the pads of her thumbs. "Baby I love you." She whispered before burying her face in my neck and covering it with small kisses.

"I love you so fucking much." I whispered back, kissing her hair and breathing her in. She always smelled so fucking good. Like strawberries and vanilla and home. "I have never loved anyone before you." I told her truthfully.

She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Really?"

I nodded. "Baby, I didn't even know what love was before you. Love didn't exist to me until now, until you."

She bit her lip and sighed. "I thought I was in love once. I was so wrong. This." She kissed my nose. "You." She licked my lips and I groaned, unable to help myself. "You are what love is."

I rolled over so I was lying next to her and pulled her back against me. "Do you wanna cuddle baby?" She asked me with a giggle. "No I wanna spoon." I answered and she giggled harder. I loved hearing her giggle and laugh. I loved knowing it was me that made her happy like that. "When we visit Charlie in _Forks_, I wanna _spoon_." I said with a pinch to her ass.

She guffawed loudly at that and snorted. "You're a dork."

"Yeah but you love me so what does that say about you?" I asked. "I've got good taste." She said proudly. "So do I." I responded before kissing behind her ear. "Let's sleep, love. We've got a long drive in the morning." We did. We were heading to Forks to visit Bella's dad. I was kind of fucking terrified of Chief Charlie Swan.

Don't fucking look at me like that. The man could legally carry a gun and shoot me! You'd be petrified too if you were fucking his daughter.

Bella sighed sleepily. "I love you Edward." She whispered as she snuggled further against me. "I love you too, Bella." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

It was the best night's sleep I'd ever had.

-XXX-

The next morning came too fast for my liking and we were up at the ass crack of dawn. We were on the road by 6AM and I was very cranky.

"FUCKING MOVE DICKCHEESE!" I screamed as I beeped my horn furiously. Some people can't fucking drive.

Bella glared at me. "I don't know if I can handle Sir Cranky Pants for twenty one hours of driving Edward. Rein it in big boy."

I glared right back. "Maybe some people should learn to fucking drive then."

"Don't you give me attitude, Edward Anthony Cullen." Fuck, she whole named me! Backtrack! Save the junk!

"I'm sorry baby." I smiled sweetly, truly trying to fix my bad mood. It wasn't Bella's fault that the guy got his license out of a Cracker Jack box.

She grinned at me. I was forgiven. "Good boy. You almost lost your surprise."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What surprise?"

"You'll find out soon." She winked at me. "If you're good of course."

"I'll be amazingly good baby." I kissed her knuckles before placing our clasped hands back in my lap.

"Oh I know you will." She smiled widely.

-XXX-

We arrived at our first hotel stop around five that evening. We'd been driving for almost ten hours, stopping only for food and to use the bathroom. Bella convinced me to take a nap around hour five while she drove for a few hours. We were both spent and stinky from being in a car for so long.

"Would you like to take a shower with me gorgeous?" I asked her, my voice dripping with sex.

"Mmmm that sounds lovely." She grinned at me.

She grabbed my hand and we made our way toward the bathroom.

"Holy shit!" Bella squealed in excitement. The bathroom, if you could even call it that, was fucking huge. It looked more like a separate suite. It had a gigantic Jacuzzi tub in one corner that looked like it could fit about ten people in it. One the opposite wall was a huge shower that had five shower heads on the ceiling along with three detachable shower heads on each of the four walls.

"Fuck me." I said. I was in awe of the room.

"That's the plan." Bella said, her voice full of lust and naughty promises.

I grinned at her. "Jacuzzi?" I asked, cause that shit looked fanfuckingtastic. "Definitely." She agreed. I watched as she removed her Ramones t-shirt and glared at her cutoff shorts. "I don't think those should be allowed to be called shorts, you know." I said in an annoyed tone, pointing at the shorts accusingly. Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "And why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest and I almost cried at losing sight of her tits.

"They should be called 'piece of scrap that barely covers my shit'." She snorted at me. "I'm serious Bella! I almost had to kill five guys today. Apparently they're not very attached to their small dicks. I had to fight back the urge to remove them from their bodies and shove them down their throats."

"What am I going to do with you Edward?" She sighed as she removed my t-shirt. "I can think of a few things." I replied, waggling my eyebrows suggestively. She snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Have I told you that you're a dork lately?"

"Hmm." I pretended to think as she helped me out of my jeans. "No not lately. I think I'm due for one." She stepped out of her so called shorts and I realized she had no underwear on. All joking was gone and I was fucking livid.

"Are you fucking kidding me Bella?" I yelled, not really caring that she flinched.

"What?" She asked, her face a mask of confusion and irritation. "No underwear?" I asked, barely able to contain my rage.

"Oh. Nope." She popped the p and smiled smugly at me.

"Do you think that shit is funny Bella? Do you know how many fuckers were looking at your ass today? Those shorts cover nothing! I'm sure one of them saw. What were you-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. "No one saw anything Edward." She murmured against my lips. I grunted disbelievingly. "I promise Edward." She kissed down my neck. "How do you know?" I asked, watching her lips travel across my chest toward my nipple. "Because…" She trailed off and wrapped her mouth around my nipple and sucked it gently. I gasped and she giggled before continuing, "I wouldn't let anyone see. I'm yours."

I growled like an animal and pulled my boxers off my body. "Fucking right you are." I grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up, placing her on the counter in between the his and hers sinks. "You are mine and I am the only one who gets to see you that way. Are we clear?" I expected her to glare at me and yell that she was a person blah blah blah feminist bullshit. She surprised the fuck out of me by moaning a long yes. "I'm going to fuck you right here." I said as I rocked my hips into hers and she arched her back toward me searching for friction.

"Do you want that baby?" I asked with my own smug grin firmly in place. "No." My grin disappeared and it was her turn to return the smugness. "Not like this." She pushed me back and I watched her slide off the counter and turn away from me. I muttered a low "fuck me" as I watched her bend over the counter and look over her shoulder. She winked at me and I pounced.

"You're a dirty fucking girl, _Isabella_." She groaned at the use of her full name. "Do you want to watch me fuck you?"

"Yesssss Edward…mmmmm…" She moaned out as I rubbed her clit. "I want to see your…ah…gorgeous face as you pound my…unggg…pussy from behind."

"Motherfucker!" I groaned as I rubbed the head of my cock up and down her soaked slit. "You're so ready for me baby."

"Always Edward. Only for you. Fuck me right now. I need you so badly baby please…"

I didn't need to be told again. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her in one thrust. She cried out and arched her back, pushing her ass against me. I grunted and found a fast pace, pounding her pussy over and over again. I moved my hands from her hips to her tits and grabbed them roughly. Bella moaned and bit her lip.

I pinched her nipples and bit her neck and she screamed my name. "That's it baby, scream my fucking name. I'm the one who makes you feel this way. _The only one_."

"Yes yes yes! Oh my God…mmmm…more Edward. Fuck me harder!" I fucking love this woman.

I moved one hand to her hip and gripped it tightly for leverage as my other hand traveled to the swell of her ass. "You were a bad girl today Bella. Wearing those slutty shorts with no panties. Do you need to be punished?"

"Fuck!" She groaned as I hit that special spot inside her. I knew now that I found it, she wouldn't last much longer. "Oh my fucking GOD! Edward right there, mmm…fuck…ah, baby don't stop."

I smacked her ass hard when I felt her pussy clench around my cock and she screamed out a string of impressive expletives. I felt my balls tighten and I knew I was about to cum. Our eyes met in the mirror and Bella bit her lip before pulling my orgasm right out of me by purring, "Edward I want your cum shooting inside my pussy right now. Fill me up and mark me as yours. I belong to you forever baby. _Only you_."

I yelled out Bella's name as I came in her perfect little pussy, spilling every drop deep inside her. I collapsed on her back and peppered it with small kisses while I whispered I love you against her sweat soaked skin. I guess those shorts weren't _so bad._

-XXX-

A/N: Eek. We're on the road to see Charlie, is anyone nervous? *Edward raises hand*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Longer chapter than usual cause I love you guys. xo

We were back on the road again bright and fucking early. We'd decided not to stop at our next hotel location in five hours, which meant we had another ten hour drive before we got to Chief Swan's house. It had been my idea to use our six days off of work to road trip and see her dad. I knew Bella had been missing him, and apparently he had a girlfriend which was history in the making according to Bella and Alice. I figured a road trip would be fun and we could remain relatively low. I didn't really want to swarm Bella's dad with paparazzi and all that annoying Hollywood shit. She didn't want her fame to affect her dad negatively and I figured this was the best way to go about that.

We made a few stops for food and to use the bathroom but we didn't stop for anything else. We rotated driving responsibilities every few hours while the other relaxed or napped. Spending hours and hours in a car with someone should be annoying. You should annoy each other and bicker and want to strangle them after an hour. Not with Bella. I never once got annoyed with her and it didn't seem like she was annoyed with me either.

I figured that out when she offered to give me road head. That was my surprise for being a good boy. As she gave me the best blow job of my life I swore that I would always be a good boy. A model young man on my best motherfucking behavior.

Bella was fidgety as I took the exit that would bring us to Forks in just a few minutes. "Are you okay love?"

She stopped playing with the hem of her hoodie and looked up at me. She was definitely nervous. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." She lied. I could always tell when Bella was lying now. She was so terrible at it and I knew her face too well for her to even come close to getting away with it. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I don't know I'm just really nervous I guess."

"Why?" I hoped it wasn't because of me. Maybe she was afraid that Charlie would hate me? Did he hate me? It wouldn't surprise me. According to Bella, Jake was Charlie's golden boy. An upstanding young man upholding the law. Bella told me last night as we cuddled that he actually expected Jake and Bella to end up together. That pissed me the fuck off. She tried to explain to me that it was because their families were so close and Jake worked for her dad. I didn't give a flying fuck. Bella was mine and I wouldn't allow anyone to try and change that fact.

"I haven't seen him in over a year." She bit her lip. "What if he's mad at me?" That surprised me. "What? Why would he be mad at you?"

"For leaving him." She looked suddenly looked so sad. "Do you want to stop for a bite to eat before we head to his house?" She nodded quickly and I found a quiet little diner just as we entered Forks.

We walked inside and sat ourselves down at a corner table in the back. We'd been lucky so far to not be recognized. Not many people expect to see celebrities at gas stations and truck stops in the middle of nowhere. But luck always runs out, and by the look on our waitress's face I'd say ours just did.

"Omigawd you're Edward Cullen!" The teenage girl shrieked. "Shh!" I tried to calm her down. "Please don't make a scene, I would really just like to have lunch with my girlfriend." She scowled at the word girlfriend but then turned to see who I was referring to. "Omigawd, Isabella Swan!" She shrieked even louder this time. "I can't believe you're both here! I knew you were from here, obviously, you actually used to hang out with my cousin, Angela do you remember her? OH MY GOD can I have your autograph? And a picture too? I so need a picture. No one will believe me unless I have one!" Bella looked completely overwhelmed. I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that someone from her own small hometown was freaking out about her presence.

"Um…" I looked at her name tag. "Samantha." Her eyes snapped back to me when I used her name. I saw her blush and Bella rolled her eyes. I gave her my crooked grin that seemed to be Bella's favorite and she fanned herself with her notepad. I suppressed a laugh and spoke in my most charming voice. "Samantha, would you be amazing and just let us enjoy our lunch? Don't tell anyone who we are, no more questions, and just do your job? If you can do that for us, before we leave we'll definitely sign some stuff for you and even take some pictures, alright?"

She squealed and clapped her hands. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "That's the last one, I'll control myself now. What can I get you today?" I smiled and winked at her and she blushed deeper but didn't say or do anything else that was fangirl worthy.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries." Bella said and I nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Okay." Samantha said calmly. "Drinks?"

"Milkshake." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Omigawd you guys are so cute!" She looked horrified at her outburst and coughed. "Sorry. I'll put your order in and be right back with your shakes." She spun around and ran toward the kitchen.

"You're ridiculous." Bella said with a smile.

I shrugged. "I got us some privacy anyway. Now tell me what's wrong baby." I reached across the table and took her hand in mine, playing with her fingers.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. I just don't…I don't know. I haven't seen him in so long. We talk on the phone everyday but that's not the same. Plus he has a girlfriend. That's just fucking weird." I laughed, which earned me a glare from Bella. "It's not funny Eddie! What if he…what if he moved on from me?"

"What do you mean moved on from you?" I watched her face carefully and her expression made my heart ache. "Can we talk about this later?" She asked and I could tell by her voice that she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Sure baby." I gave her my crooked smile cause it was her favorite. She let out a big breath and smiled for me. "Sorry. I'm being a buzzkill."

I shook my head. "No you're not B. I understand."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our burgers arrived and I gave Samantha a look that clearly said 'remember our fucking deal'. She left us alone while we ate and for that I was grateful.

Once we finished I told her to meet us out in the parking lot. I signed our receipt for her and Bella signed her copy of _Immortal Sun_ that she retrieved from her beat up Toyota.

"Can I get a picture with you both?" She asked in a shy voice. Gone was the fangirl from inside the diner and I was really happy about that.

"Sure." I smiled. "B, why don't you stand with her there and I'll take your picture?" Bella took her by the hand and I swear the poor girl looked like she was going to pass out. They stood in front of the girl's car and Bella wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and put the other on her hip. Her smile was fucking breathtaking. I snapped the picture with the girl's phone and handed it to Bella. "My turn." I said with a wink toward Samantha.

Her breath caught and her face flushed so I decided to stop teasing her. Bella was shaking her head but had a smile on her face.

"Um…could you, uh…maybe…pretend that you're about to bite me?" Samantha stuttered out, looking at her worn out Converse.

"Sure he will!" Bella answered for me. My eyes snapped to her and she winked at me. I sighed and nodded my head. I stood behind Samantha and when Bella counted down I opened my mouth near her neck and gave my best vampire face to the camera. "That was amazing!" Bella screamed in between giggles.

"Omigawd, thank you so much! My friends are going to be so jealous!" She squealed a bit and I figured it was time to go before she fangirled out again. "By the way, you two are seriously like, the best couple ever. You're totally cute together. I hope you guys get married and have adorbs babies!"

I laughed and Bella blushed. "Thank you, it was awesome to meet you."

-XXX-

Pulling up to Bella's childhood home, I spotted the police cruiser in the driveway. I was suddenly really fucking scared. I'd been fine for most of the trip, and I was even fine being in the diner, knowing what our next stop would be. But seeing her house, and the cruiser parked in front of it…I may have had a little breakdown.

"I can't go in there." I stated as I turned in my seat to look at Bella. "Of course you can baby." She said reassuringly. "No. I can't. Bella I cannot go into that house." She sighed and tried not to laugh. "Eddie you'll be fine, my dad will love you." Yeah, because dads just love meeting the guys who defile their daughters. "Bella." I looked at her seriously and took her hand. "You're asking me to walk into that house." She nodded. "To meet your dad." She gave me a duh look. "The Police Chief of the town." She bit her lip. "Who can legally fucking kill me?" She burst out laughing and I glared at her. "It's not funny!"

"Thank you baby." She kissed my lips gently. "For what?" I asked confused. "You always know what to say to make me laugh and forget. I'm not nervous anymore. But I do still want to talk later, okay? Let's go!"

_What the fuck_?

"Um, no problem baby." Better to be the good boyfriend joking around to make your girlfriend smile than the scared shitless pussy afraid to meet the girlfriend's dad. Well played.

"Bells!" I heard a gruff voice boom while I got our luggage out of the trunk. "Daddy!" She yelled, running toward the man. You could see the resemblance…kind of, well not at all actually. He was tall, maybe an inch under my 6'2. He had jet black hair and a serious porn mustache. He did have the same eyes as Bella; they were warm and brown but lacked the chocolatey sparkle that Bella's had. Thank god for that. I'm pretty sure something would be wrong with me if I described my girlfriend's father's eyes as bright and chocolatey.

I carried our bags over to the porch and stretched out my hand. "Hello, Chief. I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you sir." I said in a surprisingly calm voice. Charlie looked me over and grunted, taking my hand and squeezing the fucking shit out of it. I didn't flinch, which I'm sure was what he expected. His mustache twitched as he fought off a smile. Asshole.

_You are fucking his daughter…_

True. He gets a pass.

"Isabella!" A beautiful Native American woman emerged from the house and wrapped Bella in a hug. "Mrs. Clearwater?" She gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh dear, call me Sue!" Sue shot Charlie a death glare over Bella's shoulder. He gulped. "Wait…" Bella said slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "You…_you're_ dad's girlfriend?" Oh shit. Death glare explained. Sue smiled at Bella and nodded, "Yes honey, but apparently your father decided to let that piece of information slip. I'm sorry if this is a shock for you."

Bella shook her head as if trying to clear it. "It is a shock." She shot Charlie a death glare too. Shit, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of these looks. Charlie was as pale as a ghost. It was comical how afraid he was of his daughter. _Like you wouldn't be_. Oh shut up. "But it's not a bad shock Sue. I'm glad you're making my dad so happy." Bella smiled sweetly and followed Sue into the house.

I let out a small chuckle and Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about son?" I tried to cover my chuckle with a cough but it didn't work. "Uh, nothing sir." He grunted and walked into the house. I grabbed our bags and followed him inside.

The house was really nice inside. You could tell that Sue had something to do with it though. I couldn't imagine Charlie shopping at Ikea or something trying to find matching window treatments. I almost laughed out loud at the thought but contained it. "Your home is great, Chief." I complimented and he grunted out a disinterested thanks. "Call me Charlie kid." I nodded and he walked toward the kitchen. I followed. I felt like a fucking puppy.

Bella spotted me and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the stove where Sue was stirring something that smelled fucking delicious. "Sue, this is my Edward. Edward, this is my dad's girlfriend Sue." I loved how sweet my girl was, acting like that nonsense didn't happen out on the porch. "It's so nice to meet you Edward, you're even more handsome in person." I blushed, cause what the fuck. She was sweet and it was kind of embarrassing to be complimented in front of Charlie by his girlfriend of all people. "Thank you Sue, you're absolutely stunning. The Chief is a very lucky man." I winked and kissed her hand. She blushed. Charlie cleared his throat.

_Oh shit_.

I shrugged at the glare he shot me.

"What are we eating?" Bella asked, leaning over and smelling the pot. "Spaghetti?"

"Yes dear, I thought I'd make spaghetti and meatballs with my special sauce."

"That sounds great Sue, thank you." She replied politely. Sue waved her off and suggested we take our things upstairs. I followed Bella into her old bedroom and she attacked me as soon as the door was shut. "Bella…" God I love her lips. So soft and warm. She tasted like watermelon right now and I silently thanked her for eating Jolly Ranchers on the way over. "Love…stop. We're in your dad's house." I groaned out as she kissed and sucked on my neck. "He's not going to come up here Edward, let me touch you. I wanna make you feel good…" She trailed off as her hand disappeared down my jeans. "Fuck!" I groaned as her hand wrapped around my already hard cock. "Look at you baby, hard and ready for me." She bit my chin. I may have growled.

"Bella! Dinner is done!" The sound of Charlie's voice made me push Bella away and I caught her before she hit the ground. She gave me a 'what the fuck' look and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I muttered and kissed her cheek. She started laughing and pushed me away. "Get off of me you wimp."

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked as we descended the stairs. "I'm not a wimp!" She laughed again and I let it drop as we entered the dining room. I didn't really want to explain why I wasn't a wimp to Charlie and Sue. Dinner was delicious and going great until we began chatting about the movie. That's when fucking Jacob Black came up into the conversation.

"So Bells, how's Jake been doing down there for ya?" Charlie asked with a mouth full of spaghetti. Sue chastised him like a child but he waved her off and looked expectantly at Bella. She gave me a quick glance and then answered her father. "He's been okay. I think he misses home though. I might be getting someone new if he moves back."

Charlie's eyebrows were almost in his hairline. "Really? He told me he missed work and Billy but I didn't think he'd abandon you." He grunted disapprovingly. It made me happy. "I'll have a chat with him when he stops by tomorrow." I choked on my spaghetti.

Bella scooted closer to me and patted my back. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I gulped down my glass of water. "Why is Jake here?" Bella asked her dad. "He didn't tell you?" Bella shook her head. "He called me a few days ago and told me he was coming back to visit while you did. I figured he was coming with you but he told me he was catching a flight up tomorrow. Why didn't you take a plane Bells? Why would you wanna drive all the way up here?"

Bella looked at me while she answered. "Edward thought it would be fun to take a road trip. Plus that way no paparazzi really knew where we were headed. I didn't want them swarming your house like vultures again dad." Again?

"Bella I can handle myself."

"I know you can dad, relax." Sue laughed at their banter and I joined her. You could tell that she had a really close relationship with her dad. I didn't know much about her mom. Bella never liked to talk about her and I didn't push, but spending time with her dad made me incredibly curious about the infamous Renee. I was pretty sure Bella hadn't even talked to her since we came out as a couple.

After dinner we watched a Mariners game until Bella began yawning. "Tired babe?" I asked with a kiss to her forehead. "A bit." She answered quietly. "Do you wanna go to sleep?" I whispered into her ear and she shivered. I smiled into her hair and saw Sue looking at us with a wistful expression on her face.

"I think we're gonna head up to bed dad." Charlie looked up from the game with a frown. "Alright Bells." He turned to me. "Edward we'll be heading to bed in a few minutes. I'll bring you down some blankets and pillows." My eyes must've widened comically because he choked out a laugh. "You didn't think I'd let him sleep in your room Bells did ya?"

Fuck yes we did. I had to sleep on the couch? Fuck that. I wanted to sleep with Bella!

"Um, yeah I did dad. I'm a grown woman." He snorted. "That doesn't matter Bella. He's sleeping down here. No premarital funny business in my house."

Bella had that look. You know, the one that made me protect my junk. Charlie looked scared. I snickered and coughed to cover it up. "Edward and I will be in my room." She grabbed my hand and I followed her toward the stairs, Charlie following right behind me. "Isabella Marie Swan." Oh shit, full named! Bella turned around, not a trace of fear on her face. "Yes?"

"You will not be sharing a room with him." Charlie was getting pissed. His face was red and he was vibrating with anger. "Bella, love, I can sleep down here." I said softly and she snorted. I didn't want to be the reason her and her dad fought after not seeing each other for a whole year. "No Edward, we're staying in my room." She turned to her father. "Unless Sue is sleeping in the living room as well and not in your bedroom?" All of the color drained from Charlie's face and Sue snickered. "I…we…she…"

Bella smiled triumphantly. "Exactly." She pulled me up the stairs without another word.

Once we were behind the safety of her bedroom door I whistled. "Fuck baby, remind me never to piss you off." Bella laughed and removed her jeans. "Why's that? Did I scare you Eddie?" I watched as she removed her shirt next and licked my lips. I shook my head no. "No?" She asked as she unclasped her bra. I groaned as her perfect tits came into view. I shook my head no again. I couldn't really speak.

I watched in rapt fascination as she bent over and got one of my plain white t-shirts out of my bag and slipped it over her head. Bella in nothing but my shirt and sexy little underwear had me rock fucking hard. _Control yourself, her dad is down stairs_!

"Are you trying to drive me fucking crazy?" I groaned out. "What do you mean baby?" She asked innocently.

Innocent my ass. Two can play at this game.

"Nothin' baby, never mind." I unzipped my jeans and watched Bella's eyes follow my movements. I yanked my jeans off and folded them neatly. I took my shirt off next and threw it on the dresser in the corner. I scratched my stomach and put my arms up over my head, stretching and groaning. I heard Bella whimper but ignored her completely. "Baby can you pass me a pair of boxers?" I asked absently.

I watched Bella bite her lip and approach me. "What's wrong with the pair you've got on?" She asked accusingly. I laughed. "There's nothing wrong with them, I just want a fresh pair." She cocked an eyebrow but got the boxers for me. "Thanks B."

I pulled my boxers down and kicked them off. I unfolded the pair that Bella handed me but didn't get a chance to put them on. "You think you're slick don't you?" Bella asked me as she pushed me against the wall. "No." I shook my head and grinned, moving my hand between her thighs. "But you are." I groaned as I felt how slick and wet her pussy was for me.

She moaned into my mouth as she kissed me forcefully. I slid two fingers inside her, and fuck she felt good. So wet. So hot. So tight. I wanted my cock to be buried in there so fucking badly.

"Edward." She moaned out my name and hooked her right knee onto my hip. "I need you so bad." I picked her up by her ass and walked her over to her small full sized bed. "I can't fuck you here Bella. Not with your dad downstairs." She whimpered and begged and it took all I had to not just fucking rip her panties off and take her.

"But Edward…" Her whimpering was softening my resolve. "I want you so bad baby. Can't you feel how wet I am?" Fuck. She is trying to kill me.

"Bella, I said I wouldn't fuck you. I never said I wouldn't make you cum." She moaned at my statement and pulled me down on top of her.

I kissed her roughly, shoving my tongue in her mouth and biting her bottom lip. She groaned and arched her back, craving friction. I kissed my way down her neck and then wrapped my mouth around a nipple and sucked it hungrily. I nibbled at it while I pinched the other and she moaned out begging for me to touch her. I felt her wiggle underneath me, trying to take her panties off. I ripped each side of her tiny thong and threw it across the room. "That was my favorite." I looked up at her to see her pouting. "I'll buy you fifty of them tomorrow." She giggled and pushed my head down.

I kissed my way down her stomach, stopping to kiss and lick her bellybutton, making her shiver. I licked a trail down past her hips until I was in the promise land. Bella's pussy was so fucking beautiful. She was swollen and wet, begging for me. I licked up her slit using my entire tongue and Bella cried out. "More Edward!"

"Bella baby you need to be quiet or I have to stop."

She nodded and bit her lip. I went back to work and slid my tongue in her pussy while I worked her clit with my thumb. Bella started grinding herself up onto my tongue and I fucking loved it. She grabbed my head and held me to her while I brought her closer and closer to the edge. I moved my mouth to her clit and sucked it hard while I pushed two fingers inside her. "Harder baby…mmm…faster Edward! Fuck me with those fingers…mmmmgaaahh. I'm so close." Bella's words fueled me and I started pounding my fingers in and out of her while I nibbled at her clit gently.

Bella grabbed a pillow and muffled her screams. I wiped my mouth off and crawled up until I was on top of her. She removed the pillow from her face and smiled sleepily at me. "Thank you baby." She kissed me softly and licked my lips. Fuck. I loved when she tasted herself on me. It was so damn sexy. She was making her way down toward my aching cock when there was a knock on the door.

"Night Bells, see you in the morning kid." Charlie's gruff goodnight ruined the mood. Bye boner, I'll miss you.

I groaned into her neck in frustration. Bella giggled. "I'm sorry baby." She pouted, just as upset as I was. "It's okay." I told her, I didn't want her to feel bad. I didn't need to cum every time she did. I just wanted to make her feel good after her stressful day.

"Hey!" Bella said brightly. "What baby?" I asked, happy that she was no longer sad. "We're in Forks…" She trailed off. "I know. So?" I answered with a duh look on my face. She pinched my nipple. "Ow!" She laughed at my discomfort. "So…don't you wanna spoon?"

Huh? Oh! "Yeah!" I exclaimed like a little kid on Christmas. "Let's _spoon_ in _Forks_ baby." Bella giggled and snuggled her ass against me. "I love you, dork." She sighed. "I love you too B."

I wrapped my arm around Bella and sighed, I survived. However if I saw Jacob tomorrow and he pulled some shit…I couldn't guarantee that he would.

A/N: Charlie wasn't so bad eh? I love Sue for him. But Jake...hm, idk. We'll see...


	16. Chapter 16

I felt the sunshine on my face and it was warm and comforting…until the sun rose a bit higher and it was fucking blinding me. "Uggghh." I groaned and tried to roll over, but Bella had me pinned in her sleep. She was seriously really fucking possessive when she was unconscious. It was kind of hilarious. I couldn't find it funny right now though, cause I had to piss really bad. "B." I whispered while I gave her a nudge. "Mmmm." Was her response. It wasn't that sexy little moan she did though, it was like 'I'm not waking up and this is the only response you're going to get out of me' moan. "Bella wake up, you're trapping me." She groaned but didn't budge. I tried to roll out of her grasp but she hooked her leg over my hip. "Don't leave me." She whispered and I turned to face her. "What's wrong babe?" I asked because I knew that whisper was serious. She wasn't joking around like every other morning when she did this. I told my dick to calm down and I'd piss soon, our girl needed us. He sensed the seriousness of the situation and put my bladder on standby.

"Nothing." She grumbled and scrunched her nose up adorably. "Tell me or I'm gonna have to resort to violent measures." She cracked one eye open. "Like what?" She challenged. "Like…tickling you until you pee your pants." She opened both eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Keep your hands where I can see 'em." I laughed cause she was so fucking cute. I raised my hands in surrender and winked at her. She gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong Bella." She nodded and bit her lip. I knew she was giving herself a minute and I let her have it.

"Remember yesterday when I had my little freak out?" I nodded. "Well…it didn't have much to do with my dad. Well, it did but it was really about my mom." I must've looked confused, cause she continued quickly. "I felt like my dad getting a girlfriend would mean that he'd abandon me, you know. Like he wouldn't want me in his life anymore." She said it so quietly I barely heard her. "Why would you think that?" I couldn't imagine anyone ever abandoning Bella on purpose. Who would ruin their own life like that? Because that's what they'd be doing, ruining their life. A life without Bella isn't a life at all. "I haven't told you much about my mom, and I know you've wanted to know and I'm sorry about that. But I'd like to tell you now, if that's okay?" She asked uncertainly like I would ever miss an opportunity to spend time learning about her. "I would love to hear about your mom, B." I gave her a genuine smile because I was really fucking excited to learn something new about her.

"My parents met in high school, got married, and then got pregnant. My mom always hated this town. She hated the small town life. She wanted to be a famous actor and live a glamorous Hollywood life." I snorted. People didn't realize how hard being an actor could be. Sure you had fame and fortune but all of that comes at a price. You make sacrifices and life isn't perfect, you're just like everyone else in some ways. "I know." She agrees and rolls her eyes. "So anyway, my parents got divorced when I was ten. My mom wanted to move to California but we couldn't afford it right away. We moved to Arizona instead." She looked so sad. I interrupted, "You picked living with your mom over your dad?" She nodded and bit her lip. "Why?" Her lip began trembling and I ran my thumb over it in a soothing gesture. She visibly relaxed and I gave her a small kiss, willing her to continue, to let me in.

"I thought that my mom would need me more than Charlie would. She was kind of a flake, well she is a flake. Plus I was afraid of being without her. I mean, every little girl needs their mom right?" I didn't answer cause, how the fuck would I know? But I gave a small nod anyway, so she knew I was hearing every word she said. "I was right and wrong. My mom did need me, she needed me to pay the bills, cook dinner, and take care of her when she'd partied too hard the night before." She grimaced and I felt sad and angry all at once. Sad for the little ten year old girl that had to deal with all of that bullshit and angry at her mother for not stepping the fuck up and being the mother that she needed. "I'm sorry baby." I whispered into her hair before placing a kiss there. She shrugged. "I guess Renee was just never meant to be a mom. She was too selfish, she's still selfish. I moved back in with Charlie when I was twelve and I've never looked back. I hated her for the longest time, but now that I'm older we have a better relationship."

"You don't talk to her much though." I said, pointing out the obvious. "No I don't. She's usually busy chasing after whatever new guy is in her life or some hobby that she'll drop next week. But she calls me and I call her and that's enough. Renee is like an older girlfriend I guess, not really like a mom." I could hear the bitterness in her voice that she was trying to hide. "There's something else bothering you huh?" I guessed and she nodded. "Tell me."

"Remember when our parents found out about us through the tabloids?" I grimaced cause yeah I fucking remember. My mom was ready to kill me. Not because I was with Bella, she was ecstatic about that, but because she had to read it in line at the grocery store instead of hearing it from me. "Yeah I remember."

"Well, when I told Charlie he had the same reaction as your parents. He was kind of pissed that I hadn't told him and he had to find out about it from Molly, the station's receptionist. He told her it wasn't true cause he hadn't heard it from me, only to call me and find out that it was true." She had the guiltiest look on her face. "Hey, it's okay." I assured her. "We made a mistake but they weren't mad for too long. Once my mom finished bitching me out she asked when she was getting grandbabies." That made her blush and giggle. "And my dad, well he just grunted out a congratulations and told me not to fuck it up." Bella made a face and kissed me. "You'll never fuck this up." I smiled at her faith in me. "I'll try my best to not fuck this up." She rolled her eyes because she hated when I said that. She didn't see me as a fuck up and I loved her for it.

"So…" She dove back into her story. "When I called my mom she did talk my ear off that day, just like your mom did, but she wasn't mad that I didn't tell her. She wasn't happy about it, or didn't congratulate me. Do you know what she talked about?" I shook my head no because I didn't. I just assumed that she was on the phone as long as me for the same reasons. "She told me that it was a good idea to grab a rich Hollywood actor for a husband just in case my career didn't pan out. She called you a backup plan." She seethed the words and I flinched instinctively. That was so…fucking harsh. I felt pissed because her mother viewed me as nothing more than a secondary bank account, a life insurance policy in case Bella's career didn't take off. I felt even more pissed that her mother had no faith in Bella or her abilities and even thought of the possibility that she wouldn't make it as an actor. But what pissed me off the most was that her mother thought that Bella was capable of that. Of being essentially a gold digger, trying to sink her claws into the man with the biggest bank account.

I wanted to find Renee and kill her. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat and took a deep breath. "Are you mad at me?" Bella whispered her lip trembling in full force. "I promise Edward that you're my everything, you're not a backup plan. I'm with you because I love you and if this didn't work out I would never try to marry you so I could live a lifestyle of the rich and famous." She started crying and saying "I promise" over and over again. She thought that I believed what her mother said? That I could really think of her as being capable of that. No fucking way.

"Bella, baby, come here." I rolled over onto my back and pulled her on top of me so she was straddling my hips. She kept her head down and her hair fell in a curtain, hiding her face from me. I pushed her hair back behind her ears and lifted her face to mine. "Look at me Bella." She looked up at me and my heart plummeted in that moment. She looked so sad and afraid. "I would never think that about you. Do you understand me?" She looked uncertain. "We are both at the same level. We're both just starting out. Do you think I'm with you in case my career tanks?" She looked horror struck. "No!" She said fiercely. "You're with me because you love me, I know that." I smiled at her. "Yes I am. And you're with me because you love me." She smiled back and it was beautiful. "No matter what happens, if we both becoming huge movie stars, or if we both work at Starbucks, I will always love you Isabella Swan." She leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "I will always love you Edward Cullen." She breathed against my lips.

After hearing everything Bella had told me I figured she was so nervous yesterday because she thought that Charlie would see her moving off to Hollywood as abandoning him again. Which I knew she felt she did when she was little. Or maybe she thought Charlie being with Sue was his moving on from her. "Hey Bella?" I asked to get her attention because this shit was important. I wouldn't have my girl carrying around all this guilt. It'd eat her up like a flesh eating virus. "You know your dad doesn't see you going to Hollywood and pursuing your dreams as you abandoning him right?" Her breath caught and she stared at me wide eyed. "You never abandoned him. You were a little girl who wanted to be with her mom. I know that Charlie knew that. He never held that against you and I know he's happy that you're out there living your dream. He knows you love him and that's all that matters. And him being with Sue isn't a way to replace you in his life. I'm sure your mom hurt him just as much when she left, and that Sue is helping heal that part of him."

She was crying now, but it didn't worry me. I knew she was getting those demons out. "I love you so fucking much Eddie." I laughed and hugged her close to me. "I love you too, B."

-XXX-

After a little impromptu emotional make out session, Bella and I finally decided to get up and get ready for the day. I really wanted to shower with her. Not to have sex, but just to feel close to her. I couldn't though, because their only bathroom was down the hall from her bedroom, and I didn't want to run into the Chief with only a towel on, leaving a bathroom that contained his naked daughter. So sadly, we showered separately. I let Bella go first being the awesome gentleman that I fucking am and got in after her. The water pressure sucked so I worked quickly, doing only the essentials and getting the fuck out. I ran to her room to get dressed and heard a loud guffaw from downstairs.

I knew that stupid little laugh. Jacob fucking Black was here. Alright motherfucker. Game on.

I walked into Bella's room and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with nothing else on but those shorts. Bella's eyes widened and I watched in amusement as her eyes roamed me hungrily. That's my girl. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the look on Sue's face. Her cheeks were stained with a bright red blush and she kept trying to avoid eye contact with me. The funniest reaction by far was Jacob. He was scowling at me and I could tell he was slightly impressed and pissed off at my body. Yeah motherfucker, you can get ripped out without taking all of those steroids that gave you your baby balls. Imagine that?

I basked in his jealous rage as I stalked over to Bella and pulled her close to me. Not seeing the Chief anywhere in sight I allowed my hands to roam down to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. I was rewarded with a little moan against my lips as I kissed my girl.

"'_Sup_ Black?" I made sure to use his old fashioned greeting to piss him off. He shrugged and sat down. Little fuck.

I sat down in an empty chair across from him and pulled Bella into my lap. Sue excused herself to go 'freshen up' and I capitalized on the absence of every parental figure like a hormonal high school boy. "Bella, love, you smell amazing." I purred into her neck as I kissed and licked my way from the base of her throat to her earlobe. Her breath hitched and her breathing became ragged as I traced my finger all around her jean covered thigh. "I missed you in the shower. It's very lonely without you." I whispered in her ear but made sure Jake could see it He was visibly fuming when Bella replied, "I missed you too Eddie." As soon as the words left her lips he shot up out of his chair.

"UGH ENOUGH!" Bella jumped up out of my lap startled. I sat there, legs spread, with a shit eating grin plastered on my face. "What's wrong Jake?" Bella asked, concerned. She was such a sweetheart. She had no idea why he was upset. I felt bad for a second, using her weakness for me to get back at him, but then I remembered how he tried to use MY Bella to piss me off, so I let it slide. Bella was mine. All I was doing was letting it be known. I wasn't going to hump her leg or piss on her._ Be grateful for that_.

"I can't take it anymore! Why are you with him Bella? Huh? You're supposed to be _with me_." Bella looked horrified and slightly embarrassed. "Jake I'm with Edward because I love him. I know our dads really wanted us to end up together, since we were such good friends but-" Jacob's cold laughter cut her off. "Friends? Friends Bella? You were my first kiss! You were supposed to be my first everything but I was always pushed to the side. Always! I always had to hear, 'oh Jake you're such a good friend I don't want to lose that', while you slutted around with everyone at Forks fucking High. But I thought when we were grown up you'd be done messing around and settle down _with me_." Bella stepped back like he'd slapped her.

I went to stand up but Bella put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "I was a slut in high school Jake?" Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion. God, if Bella ever spoke to me like that I'm pretty sure I'd die of a broken heart. _I know I'm a pussy_. He blanched at her question but after a second he nodded. "Really?" She asked again and he hesitated this time before nodding once more. "Jacob fucking Black!" Hey she knows his real name like I do! "You are the most idiotic person I have ever met." Me too baby, me too. "Losing your virginity to your boyfriend of sixth months is pretty much saint hood for a high school girl." True. "And making out with three boys over three years is practically Mother Theresa behavior." Even though I had the urge to hunt down all four of these boys, my baby was right. "Don't you dare call me a slut." She was shaking with rage by this point. "You're the one who would tell me how much you loved me and wanted to be with me…" Motherfucker! "And then you'd be fucking some skank down on the rez the following weekend. You fucked your way through your entire senior class! So who is the slut here Jake? It certainly isn't me." God I'm so proud of her!

"I…" Jake had shit to say. This was amazing. "You always denied me! What was I supposed to do? Wait around forever for _you_?" He said it as if the idea disgusted him. Who the fuck did he think he was? I would wait five fucking lifetimes to be with Bella. Hell, even if she told me she didn't want to be with me, oh wait she did that already. I'd make her mine. Oh wait, I did. 'Cause I'm fucking awesome and Jake clearly isn't.

"No Jake. I never wanted you to wait for me because I never wanted you." This made his eyes flash and before I could move myself in front of them he had her face in his hands and was kissing _my girlfriend._ Bella whimpered in protest, but asshole here took it as a whimper of desire or need and I fucking knew my baby's sounds. She was trying to push him off but in his fucked up head he thought she was trying to hold onto him. Once she finally freed her lips she spoke, "Get off me Jake!" It came out breathy from lack of oxygen and I grabbed her and sat her on the chair.

"Who the fuck do you think you are motherfucker! You don't kiss a woman unless she asks or gives you fucking permission." I seethed the words at him, trying with every ounce of willpower I had to contain my rage. I felt murderous. "She seemed to like it." He said smugly, trying to provoke me. I would not be disrespectful in her father's house. I simply smiled back at him. "Really?" He nodded, with a shit eating grin on his face. "You're wrong." His smile faltered but he plastered it back on. "She was whimpering for you to get off of her. She couldn't stand the thought of your lips on hers. She was trying in vain to push your huge ass off of her, because she didn't want to feel you all around her. She didn't want you to consume her. You see, puppy dick, she only has those feelings _for me_. I am hers and she is mine. I don't care who told you what when you were fucking five years old. People grow, change, and make their own fucking choices. Bella's chosen, so fucking deal with it, or get the fuck out of her life. Because I will not have you touching her again without her permission." By the time I finished my rant, my body was heaving with labored breaths. I was grinding the fuck out of my teeth and my knuckles were white. I'm pretty sure I had nail marks embedded in my palms too.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A gruff voice said from the entryway of the kitchen. We all spun around and saw Chief Swan standing there and he was pissed. I could tell he was in a state almost similar to my own. Sue had her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm and probably restrain him. "Jacob, I want you out of my house now." Jacob tried to speak but the Chief silenced him with a raised hand. "I don't care what you have to say anymore, I heard the whole thing. The only reason I ain't getting my gun belt is 'cause Sue is holding me here, and I don't want Bella to see you die. She may want it herself right now but she might feel bad about it later. And I won't have my baby feeling bad over a sorry sack a shit like you. I'll be letting Billy know all this too. He'll be real disappointed in you." _Holy fucking shit I love Charlie Swan_! I'd marry him but his mustache looked like it'd tickle. Plus you know, I'm going to marry his daughter one day and that's just incestuous polygamy and who wants that? Oh, and plus I'm not gay. I mean, I have no issues with that at all, I support it 100% but I think not liking dick may put a damper on our marital bedroom duties.

Bella's lovely voice brought me out of my insane thoughts. "Leave Jake. I don't want to see you anymore. I'll get a new bodyguard, please have all your things gone by the time I get back." His face fell and I had to stifle a laugh. He was so delusional. What did he think? She'd run to him and proclaim her love for him? Jesus Christ man, get a grip.

Bye Puppy Dick, I won't be missing ya.

The tension was gone as soon as he left the house. "Put a shirt on boy." Charlie said shaking his head. I smiled at Bella who was trying to stifle her giggles. "Yes sir."

-XXX-

After the whole Jake fiasco, our day with Charlie and Sue was quiet. Charlie gushed about how he tells all the guys at the station about her. Making everyone watch her movies and interviews. I gave her a few conspiratorial winks throughout the day that said 'see, he loves your work, he's proud of you' and I think she finally understood. As the day wore on I saw the tension and worry leave her body. This was a good trip for her, for us, just like I knew it would be. She reconnected with her dad, worked shit out about her mom, and got rid of the cancerous sore, also known as Jacob fucking Black.

As we were heading back to LA, Bella slept soundly in the passenger seat holding onto my hand tightly. I knew when we got back something was going to change. I needed Bella with me always. I was going to ask her to move in with me. I didn't even feel nervous either. Okay, I felt kinda fucking scared but I ignored it. I knew this was what I wanted and I hoped she felt the same. We practically lived together now, but I wanted it to be official.

My Bella would be with me always and I'd make fucking sure of it. I loved her too much to settle for anything less.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Filming for _Immortal Sun_ was officially over. It was weird to be here, standing in the middle of the wrap party, with Bella by my side as more than just my costar. Six months ago I would've never imaged this to be my life. I just finished what was expected to be a huge film. I was in love with a perfect woman. I had everything I wanted. Well almost. You see, I've been kind of a pussy. I haven't asked Bella to move in together yet. I tried a few times, but always backed out at the last minute. I wasn't sure why, and I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. I wanted to talk to someone about it, but decided against it. There was no one I could really tell. I didn't want to tell Rose or Emmett until it had actually happened, so they were out. I couldn't tell Alice or Jasper, just in case she said no. I wouldn't be able to stand their sympathetic looks if they knew I'd asked and she'd declined. I couldn't tell my parents because my mom would keep me on the phone for hours, asking when I was going to give her grandchildren. All of my other friends were…not the settling down type of people. So they were out. I was on my own.

All day I'd been thinking about asking her tonight. My palms began sweating and my throat dried up just thinking about it now. "Are you okay babe?" Bella whispered in my ear. She was incredibly perceptive to my moods, as I was to hers. Sometimes it was annoying, but mostly I was grateful for it. "Yeah, just nervous I guess. It's kind of overwhelming huh?" She nodded in agreement and I relaxed a bit. I didn't like lying to Bella; even a little white lie for a good reason bothered me.

"Hellooooo lovebirds!" I heard the tiny pixie a second before I saw her. "Hello Alice. Where's J?" She smiled brightly at the mention of her boyfriend. "Jazzy is getting me a drink!" I snorted and she glared. I loved that she called him Jazzy. I saw him approach and batted my eyes at him. "Hey Jazzy. You're looking so fucking delicious tonight." I made kissy noises at him and he rolled his eyes. "Grow up Cullen. Go kiss your girl; my lips are for Alice only." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "That's right!" Her smile faltered and she looked around. "Where is Bella by the way?"

I realized she wasn't next to me the second Alice said her name. Where the fuck did she go? I looked around the room frantically, searching for her until my eyes settled on her. She was so fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a tight red dress that ended right above her knees. It was a shit ton of leg porn and her tits looked great. I started fantasizing about what I'd do to her later when we were alone when I saw a hand land on her shoulder. Who's fucking hand was that? My eyes followed the hand to the face of it's owner. Motherfucker! James was looking at Bella like she was something to eat.

Now that I wasn't under a Bella Swan endunced hornball daze, I saw that he posture was stiff and defensive. He was enjoying her stress. I handed my drink to Alice who took it silently, her eyes boring into James as well. Jasper stepped up to go with me and I held him back with my hand. I shook my head and he nodded once in recognition. I needed to deal with this fucker alone. As far as I knew he hadn't been bothering her on set. She told me that one time that he was creepy but she never mentioned anything more so I'd forgotten about him.

As I approached I caught the tail end of his sentence. "…Edward wouldn't have to know, love. You need to broaden your horizons, don't settle for the first face you see here. Hollywood is full of pretty people." He stroked his finger down her bare shoulder and I saw her cringe at his intimate touch. I felt bile rise in my throat. I was going to fucking kill him!

Saying nothing to alert my presence, I walked up, position myself behind him. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard, twirling him around to face me. "Keep your disgusting fucking hands off of my girlfriend." I barely got the words out. I was so overwhelmed with rage. James fucking smirked at me. The motherfucker obviously had a death wish and I was all too willing to oblige. I didn't need any more motivation that that. I swung my fist back and connected with the side of his face. He fell to the floor and immediately entered the fetal position. I kicked him over and over again. I could hear Bella screaming and it sounded like she was crying but it seemed so far away. I didn't feel like I was there at all.

I craved blood. I was sick and fucking tired of all this bullshit. I had to deal with Jake ripping her away from me for all of that time. All of that time lost and for what? Because he wanted her for him fucking self. He can try and say he was looking out for her all he wants but I know why he said what he said to her. It was to keep her single so he could move right the fuck into that golden slot next to her. Now this disgusting fuck James wanted to fuck her. _My girlfriend_. Bella would never be a onetime fuck and would definitely never fuck this bastard at all, never mind once.

Someone was grabbing me, trying to hold me but I shrugged them off and jumped on James. I began pummeling him with my fists, loving the sound of him crying out. He was such a pussy. My knuckles were sore and bloody but I didn't give a fuck. I felt someone grabbing me again but I couldn't shrug them off.

"Edward! Get a fucking grip man! Come on!" Emmett. He was dragging me out of the ballroom toward a darkned hallway. The second we stepped through the doors he slammed me up against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to go to jail you stupid prick?" I pushed at him but he was ridiculously enormous. "I don't fucking care Em! I'm tired of people trying to take what's mine!"

The door opened and Bella came crashing through with Alice and Jasper on her heels. The second she saw me she whimpered and began crying. I saw that her eyes were bright red and she had tear stains all over her gorgeous face. Fuck. I reached out toward her and she flinched away from me. Was…was Bella afraid of me? My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up. "Bella…" She shook her head and took Alice's hand, leaving toward the elevators. I went to chase after her but Jasper stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Don't man. She's really shaken up right now, let her have a minute alright?" I nodded but I didn't register much of what he said. My world was crashing around me and I didn't think it could get much worse.

And then I heard the sirens.

-XXX-

A/N: Shorter chapter, but I needed to end it there. I've been feeling a bit self-conscious about my writing lately. I hope it's good. I didn't have time to preread.:x I live in Charlestown and tomorrow is our Bunker Hill parade day so I wanted to get this out to you tonight. Next chapter should be up tomorrow night. Enjoy xox


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght but as of yesterday I own an awesome blow up doggy balloon.

"Cullen, your lawyer is here. Let's go."

I looked up to see the potbellied officer glaring at me. Apparently he didn't like me because I was a 'Hollywood Halfwit' who got everything he wanted in life. According to Officer Fatass the one thing I would not be was above the law. I stood up and he cuffed my hands behind my back again. I was pretty sure this was unnecessary but I said nothing. I didn't want to hear him bitch about me asking for 'special treatment', even though I was the only one he'd done this to. Everyone else was taken from their cells with their hands cuffed in front of them. What the fuck ever. It'd take a whole lot more than that to break me.

"In here." He grunted as we approached a diarrhea colored metal door. "Sit." He said as he pushed me into one of the bright orange chairs. It was one of three things in the entire room. There was another pumpkin colored chair and a shit colored table. Who the fuck was the decorator for this place? "Your lawyer will be in in a minute." I nodded and he huffed, walking out of the room.

A few moments later, a fiery haired woman stormed through the door, making me jump like a fucking pussy. "Holy shit." I muttered as I sat back down. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Victoria Price. Your sister Rosalie called me a couple of hours ago and I got down here as soon as I was able to." She held out her hand and I took it. She gave me an intense stare with her ice blue eyes. She kind of creeped me out, but I decided not to say shit, seeing as she was the one who would get me out of here. "You were brought in for aggravated assault, correct?" I nodded. "On a Mr. James Dallas?" I nodded again. "I have my investigator Mr. Jenks getting dirt on Mr. Dallas as we speak. He should have something by morning. Your sister is posting your bail right now. I'm sure all charges will be dropped by the end of tomorrow, maybe Wednesday at the latest." I could feel my mouth pop open and I'm pretty sure it was fucking just chilling on the floor.

She smirked at me. "I'm very good at my job Mr. Cullen. I'll call you at home tomorrow." She held out her hand again and I shook it. "Here's my card in case you feel the need for me." I didn't miss the double meaning of her words, and with a quick wink she was gone.

What the fuck?

-XXX-

I spent the next three hours waiting to be released. I'd had a lot of thinking time throughout the night and I didn't waste a second of it. I knew Bella probably hated me right now. It killed me to see her storm through the doors, only to cringe away from me when I approached her. I felt like a scumbag in that moment. I felt like I was James to her and it made me sick. I couldn't be sorry though. If I could do it all over again I knew I would. He sat there, touching my girlfriend, practically propositioning her in the middle of our party, making her uncomfortable and afraid. I would take his fucking ass down over and over again. If I could've gotten away with it I would've killed him. The one thing I would change was Bella. I would make sure she wasn't there to witness it. I kept hearing her voice, scared and worried, screaming my name, telling me to stop. I was a monster to her now.

When Rose saw me, she ran to me and hugged me. Then she smacked me across the face. Then she kissed my cheek and started crying. "I love you, you stupid asshole." I laughed and she elbowed me. "I love you too, I'm so sorry for making you cry." I frowned, because this had to be only the second time I'd ever seen tears on my sister's face and I hated that I put them there. "It's okay. Did you see Victoria?" I nodded. "Between her and I you'll never see the inside of that place ever the fuck again." She said fiercely. I smiled and she smiled back. "Let's get you home." I hesitated and she looked at me questioningly. "Can you drop me off at Bella's?" She gave me a look and I got so nervous. "What is it?" She looked down. "Bella hasn't been staying at her place." My stomach dropped. "At Alice's?" She shook her head. "Your house?" She shook her head no again. I couldn't think of anywhere else she'd stay. Sure she had friends but they were like mine, more of an accessory than friends. If she wasn't with Alice she'd be with…no fucking way. "Rosalie! Please tell me she is not with Jacob fucking Black." I seethed, my blood boiling.

She gave me a shocked look. "No! She'd never do that." I calmed down slightly but needed to know where she was. "Where the fuck is she then?" She bit her lip. "At your apartment." My heart began fluttering like a girly little butterfly. "She…what…why…why is she at my apartment?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice. Rose looked away. What the fuck was her problem? "Rose, will you please just spit it the fuck out already? You know I'm dying here!" She huffed. "Relax, Captain Emo. Calm the fuck down. She's at your apartment because she wanted to go there. I asked her why and she didn't say. I gave her the spare key I had and she's been there since _you_ were arrested last night. Don't give me shit about either. The poor girl was traumatizing because of what you did. So I let her go so she'd feel better and hopefully she got some sleep. It's kind of scary to see your boyfriend almost beat someone to death over you." I rolled my eyes at her. "Calm down Princess Rants-a-lot. I was just asking. I figured she wanted nothing to do with me, so it surprised me that she'd be at my place. That's all."

"Uh huh." Was her simple reply. "Don't give her any shit Edward, I mean it. She's been through a lot. Reporters were swarming outside by the time we left the venue, they followed us all the way to your apartment and when we got out of the car they practically attacked her. They were shouting really mean things and it just made it all worse." I nodded because I knew how they could fucking be. They were ruthless and would do anything for details and a picture. "We need to be careful getting you back there too. I don't want a huge ruckus to wake her if she's sleeping." I nodded again. "Special Ops shit huh?" She rolled her eyes. "You and Emmett are exactly the same I swear."

"How are we the same baby?" Emmett asked as we got into the car. It was a black SUV that wasn't flashy at all. The beat up look of it would deter most paps. "You're the same because you both act like teenage boys." He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed. "The second I say anything about stealth or being careful you both think you're living out a Call of Duty mission." Emmett laughed and held his fist out for a bump. I bumped. "Fuck yeah! I wanna be Soap!" I laughed. Leave it to Emmett to make me laugh during a fucked up time like this. I really did luck out in the brother-in-law department.

We made it into my building without arising suspicion. The closer we got to my apartment door, the more anxious I felt. I was pretty sure I was going to cover my own front door in vomit. "Uh, I'm gonna go in alone alright?" I asked uncertainly, even though it was my own fucking apartment. "Oh, no you're not." That's why I asked uncertainly. I knew Rose wouldn't let me go in alone. She was fiercely protective of Bella, and normally I'd love it, but right now it pissed me the fuck off. I didn't argue though, I had a feeling I'd be getting yelled at plenty tonight and I didn't need to add Rose toward the total. "Fine." I sighed and turned the key. Here goes nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm from Charlestown and yesterday was our parade day for the Battle of Bunker Hill. I've been very busy with my boys celebrating with friends and family. We had a lot of fun watching it and one of my boys was in it. Then we BBQ'd and it was an overall awesome weekend. ( Except for the sunburn :( ) I wrote this up quickly to get a new chapter out to you all. I'll be posting an extra-long juicy chapter for you guys tomorrow. :) xox


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This isn't proof read. I have to take one brother to an award show, and the other three have baseball games, so I'm kinda all over the place tonight. I'll read it later and fix any mistakes, asap. Sorry. Enjoy! xoxo

Turn the fucking knob!

I'd been standing there for about two minutes after unlocking my apartment door. I was terrified about what would meet me on the other side. Would she hate me? Would she be afraid of me? I knew that just because she was here didn't mean she wanted to be with me. Hell, she could've just stayed here to make sure she was the first one to kick my ass. Or maybe she just wanted to fucking end it with me as soon as possible. Shit. This line of thinking wasn't fucking helping.

"Edward." Oh right. Rose and Emmett are here too. Fuck. Now I'm a pussy with an audience. "It's alright bro. Just go. We'll hang back a sec." I heard my sister try to interrupt but Em gave her a little elbow and for that I was grateful. I went into my apartment and looked around. It was dark, and I prayed that she was sleeping. At least I'd have some time to think this shit through. But then again…her waking up and seeing me there randomly might not help me at all. Fuck! Just go into your own motherfucking apartment. Jesus Christ, man the fuck up!

I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. I checked the kitchen. No Bella. I checked the living room. No Bella. I knocked on the bathroom door. No Bella. I checked the guest room. No Bella. Which meant…Bella was in _my room_. Alright, let's fucking go. I hesitated at my door. Do I knock? I mean, it's my fucking room but I know she's in there. Would it be rude to just open the door? _You're seriously a motherfucking pussy_! Fuck off!

I grabbed the door knob and pushed my bedroom door open quietly. The sight before me made my heart stop. My gorgeous girlfriend was lying on my bed, cuddling a pillow, in nothing but one of my t-shirts. Her gorgeous face was red and splotchy, with tear tracks staining her adorable puffed cheeks. _You did this, this is your fault_. At that moment I did regret what I did to James. That fucker deserved even more than I gave; but I knew in that moment that I wouldn't have done any of it if I knew this is what would happen to my Bella. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my brother-in-law.

**Need privacy, handle Rose.**

I knew Emmett would be able to convince my sister that Bella was fine and she could leave us alone. I was sure I'd get a call or text first thing in the morning, but I didn't care as long as we were alone right now. As I moved closer to the bed I saw that she was clutching tissues in her hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but for once I didn't feel like a pussy. I welcomed the tears. I felt so pent up, so trapped inside my own emotions. I needed them to get the fuck out. I knew I deserved to feel this way, to feel like an asshole, because that's what I was. I didn't deserve this beautiful girl. She deserved better than me. And that thought is what broke the dam. The tears fell languidly and I didn't try to stop them. I didn't care that she would see me crying either.

"Bella." I whispered. She didn't stir. I shook her gently and tried to wake her again. "Bella." I said it louder, but kept my tone soft. She began stirring and I knew she'd wake up soon. "Bella love, wake up please." I kissed her forehead lightly and her eyes fluttered open. I watched as her eyes lost their sleepy haze and recognition dawned in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Edward?" She croaked out, her voice still full of sleep. I nodded and I felt a few tears slide down my face. "You're okay?" She asked and I felt a sob rip through me. I couldn't handle the fact that she was being so sweet to me. She was worried about me? Why? I was the one who caused this whole fucking thing. I knelt beside the bed and put my face into the mattress as the tears overwhelmed me. "Edward, you're scaring me, please look at me." Oh great. I'm scaring her. Again. I'm such a fuck up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you afraid of me again. I'm gonna…I'll stay at a hotel. I'm sorry. You can leave or stay. I want you to stay. I'm gonna…I'm gonna go." I stood up and began walking towards the door when I heard her cry out. "Edward!" I turned around and watched her sitting in the middle of my bed, crying. I reduced my happy beautiful girlfriend to this. I really was a monster. "Please don't leave me." She whispered and I was on the bed beside her in seconds.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to scare you or make you fear me. It makes me feel like such a piece of fucking shit. I'm so sorry that I'm such a fuck up. If you…if you want this to end I won't be mad. I'll understand. Just don't cut me out of your life completely. Please. I'll take you in whatever form I can have you. Please." I was begging and didn't give a fuck. If I couldn't be with her how I wanted, I'd take what I could fucking get. A life without Bella in it in some capacity made me feel sick to my fucking stomach.

"W-what are you t-talking about? You…you're breaking up with me?" She squeaked out before a sob overtook her. What? She thought _I _was breaking up with _her_? In what fucking reality would that ever make sense? "NO!" I shouted louder than I'd meant to and she jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry." I held her hand gingerly, not sure what kind of contact I was allowed. She squeezed my hand and I smiled a bit internally. At least she wasn't pushing me away or running from me. Good sign. "I would never break up with you Bella. I was just giving you the option. You know, just in case you can't be with me. I want you to know that I won't be mad at you, love. I will understand. I did unforgivable things last night and I know you're afraid of me, or you were. I don't know if you are now or not. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

She didn't speak for a few minutes and I was starting to get nervous. I looked at her face but I couldn't read it. I had no idea what she was fucking thinking and it was driving me insane. "Bella, love, please say something." She looked at me then, and when I saw her mouth open to speak my heart began hammering in my chest. Fuck. "Edward." She sighed and I didn't think it was a good one. "You're such a fucking idiot." I grimaced but nodded, because she was right, I am. "I don't understand how someone so smart can be so stupid some times." I looked down because I couldn't take it if I saw disappointment in her eyes. "Look at me." She requested and I was in no position to deny her anything so I did.

"I love you Edward Cullen." All of the oxygen left my lungs in one big woosh. "You do?" I asked hopefully, praying that I didn't just fucking imagine that. She nodded and I all but begged, "Please say it again." She gave me a small smile and honored my request. "I love you, Edward." I grabbed her face in both of my hands and kissed her gently. "I love you so fucking much Bella." My voice broke as I said her name and I felt relief wash over me. She loved me. She loved me and no matter what, I knew everything would be fine. As long as she loved me I could survive. If I had to win her back I fucking would. As long as she loved me it wasn't at all hopeless.

"I…um…are…are w-we back together?" I stuttered out, my emotions not helping me get a fucking sentence out at all. I pulled back and took her hand so I could see her face clearly. Confusion crossed her features. "What do you mean back together?" Now I was confused. "Um, did you not want to yet? I totally understand if you need time, I don't want you to feel rushed into something you're not ready for and I-" She cut me off with a hard rough kiss, pushing me down onto the center of my bed. She climbed on top of me and gave me a fierce look. "Edward we were never apart. I never broke up with you. Where are you getting this from?" What? "I, um, I…just assumed that-" I was cut off this time by her grinding down onto my cock. Shit. I was hard and it seemed highly inappropriate at the moment.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume things Edward." She all but seethed at me. Okay…she's mad now? "How dare you assume we were broken up? Did I ever once say I didn't want to be with you?" I shook my head. "Exactly so what the fuck is wrong with you?" She punched my chest and it kind of hurt but I decided I'd destroyed my manliness enough for one day and refused to fucking wince.

"You…you came bursting through the doors so upset and when I tried to comfort you, you practically ran from me like I was some fucking monster." I tried to not be angry, but now that I knew she wasn't completely done with me, I realized I was upset that she just kind of abandoned me. I mean I knew I fucked up and probably scared her a little, but why run from me if what she was saying now was true? Why would she just run away if she did want to be with me?

"Edward I was upset! I had just finished watching you almost beat a man to death because he hit on me! Do you know how scary that is? I wasn't afraid of you! The whole situation scared me. I was afraid from the moment James first said hello to me until I came into that hallway and saw you all bloody. I needed to just get out of there and think. I didn't know you'd be arrested. When I found out I was a mess, as I'm sure you can see." She motioned toward herself. She looked gorgeous to me. "I needed to feel close to you and I needed to see you as soon as possible, so I begged Rose to let me in here. I know I shouldn't have run off with Alice but it was all so overwhelming."

"So…you were afraid because of everything that happened, but never of me?" She nodded. "You don't think I'm a monster?" She shook her head. "We're still together and you've never wanted to be apart right?" I asked, making sure I was up to speed before I pounced on her. "Right." That was all I needed. I flipped us over so she was underneath me and I kissed her roughly, shoving my tongue in her mouth. I needed to feel connected to her desperately. "Want you. Need you. So fucking much." I mumbled against her lips and neck as I kissed her all over.

She moaned and I knew she felt the same way at that moment. I sat up a bit and motioned for her to take her shirt off, or my shirt actually. I smiled as she blushed; knowing I knew it was my shirt. "I love that you're wearing this." I whispered and she blushed deeper. "But I want it off, now." I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was turned the fuck on and loving it. She removed my shirt and my breath caught. She was completely naked underneath it. How had I not noticed before? Oh right, I thought I was losing the love of my life.

"God baby you're fucking gorgeous." She bit her lip and it made my cock ache. I captured a nipple in my mouth and sucked hard, electing a lovely fucking moan from my girl. "Edward." She sighed and grabbed my hair. I nibbled on her nipple and she arched her back, grinding her bare pussy against my jeans. "You need to get naked, right now." She ordered and it went straight to my cock. I jumped up off of my bed and stripped faster than I thought possible.

Bella licked her lips as she eyed my cock and it was the sexiest shit I'd ever seen. "See something you like baby?" I teased and instead of the blush I expected she licked her lips and nodded. Fuck me. "I see something I wanna taste." She purred at me as she got up and stood in front of me. She pushed me down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly dropped to her knees.

_Gulp_.

She licked along my toned stomach, paying special attention to each individual muscle. Her touch made me shudder and I felt her smile against me. She kissed her way down toward my cock and placed a light kiss on the head. It twitched and she giggled, loving the affect she always had on me. Her tongue flicked out and licked all around the head, sucking it into her mouth and I let out a long guttural groan. Fuck her mouth was fantastic.

I grabbed her hair and gave it a tug; I knew my baby loved to have that sexy hair pulled. She moaned around my cock and shoved her mouth down as far as she could go. Fuuuuuck. That felt way too fucking good. I felt her tongue pressed against the underside of my dick as she rammed her mouth up and down it. Jesus Christ I wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this shit up. "Bella baby, slow down, I'm not gonna last." She shook her head, denying my request and started sucking around the head with renewed motivation. Holy shit. She grabbed my balls and squeezed them with the perfect amount of pressure. I felt them tighten and tried to warn her but had no time. I couldn't speak. My orgasm took over my entire body and I froze, my entire body seizing before exploding. "FUCK BELLA!"

She stood swiping at the corner of her mouth with her thumb, and the action almost caused me to cum again right then and there. "What's wrong Eddie?" She cooed as she pushed on my shoulders, lying me on my back in the center of the bed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head cause fuck no that felt fantastic. She climbed on top of my naked body, straddling me and continued, "Really? Well…I think I should warn you that this may get…a little rough." She accentuated the word rough with a swivel of her hips. I felt my cock spring to life again from the brief contact with her pussy. "Unggghhh," I groaned out. "Can you handle me Eddie?" She taunted. I didn't answer with words. I grabbed her hips and slid the head of my cock against her wet lips. She moaned and ground down against me, pushing just the head inside her. "I think the right question Bella, is can you handle me?" As soon as I finished my sentence I rammed my cock up inside her pussy. She screamed out as I filled her completely and scratched at my chest.

I moved my hands from her hips to her tits and grabbed them, roughly pinching her nipples. "FUCK EDWARD!" She cried out, moving her pussy up and down my cock in slow but hard thrusts.

"That's right baby, ride my fucking cock. Use me to cum." She moaned and collapsed down onto my chest, her hip movements becoming erratic. I moved my hands to her ass. "Do you need some help love?" I asked as I used my grip on her tight ass to move her faster, my cock now pounding in and out of her soaked pussy. "Reach down and touch your clit Bella." I ordered and she whimpered, sliding her hand down between us to touch that spot I knew would bring her to the edge. She moaned as her fingers made contact. "Rub your clit fast and hard baby, just like I would."

"Unggghhh fuck, Edward, I'm gonna cum baby." She choked out gasping to catch her breath.

I wanted her to see fucking stars. I slowly slid one finger up and down the crack of her ass, seeing what her reaction would be. She clenched in surprise and then relaxed, letting out a low moan. I slide one finger between her cheeks and lightly ran my finger over her back entrance. "EDWARD!" She screamed out in pleasure and I felt her pussy clench around me, gripping so fucking tightly. Her orgasm triggered another for me and I was spilling inside her as her pussy milked my cock for every drop.

Sex with Bella got better every fucking time. I never came this hard in my life, never until Bella. "Fuck baby." I all but whimpered. I could barely move and it took my remaining strength to help her off of me. I felt content for the first time in what felt like fucking years but couldn't have been more than six hours. Bella sighed and cuddled herself into my side. "Sleep baby." I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her. "Edward, I love you. Please never question that." I smiled. "I love you too, and I won't baby. I promise." We still had a lot to talk about tomorrow morning, but I wasn't as worried now, wrapped up in _my girl_. I knew I didn't deserve her, but I knew I'd do everything in my power to make sure I did someday.

-XXX-

RING. RING. RING.

"Uhhhh."

RING. RING. RING.

"Go 'way!"

RING. RING. RING.

"Fuck! I'm coming!"

I swear to fucking God I'm going to rip that buzzer off of the fucking wall. I pressed the call button and barked into the speaker. "What?"

"Um, Mr. Cullen, I have a Ms. Price down here in the lobby. She said its imperative that she speak to you as soon as possible this morning. I'm very sorry to have woken you, sir." I sighed. "It's fine Marcus, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Send her up in five please." There was a pause, followed by, "Very well sir." I ran back to my room and found Bella awake, sitting up in bed. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hi baby." I gave her a smile and she gave me a small oen back. I was instantly worried. "Bella…is…is everything okay? Are you upset about what happened earlier?" She glared at me and I backed off. "I take it back, sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I just don't understand what's wrong." She sighed. "There's a woman here to see you at seven in the morning?" Ha, my babe was jealous! It was kind of hot. I tried to hold in my smile. "What are you smirking at?" Well, you suck don't you Cullen? "Uh, nothing. It's my lawyer baby. That's all." Her cheeks became tainted with her adorable blush. "Oh." I nodded and hugged her, pulling her to stand next to me. "Yup." She kissed me and I kissed her back. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard a knock at the door.

I groaned. "Let's get rid of her so we can finish this." I said with a smack to her ass. She giggled as we both grabbed robes and headed for the door.

I opened the door to a sight that I did not expect. Victoria Price was standing in the middle of my hallway, holding a bottle of Cristal with a tight black dress on and definitely a pair of fuck me heels. I'd fucked enough girls with those things on to know their purpose. My mouth must have been on the floor because she had a self-satisfied smug grin in place. I wasn't gapping because she looked good; I was gapping because I knew this shit was going to get me into trouble!

"Your lawyer huh?" I heard Bella say behind me. Fuck I knew that tone. Bella was pissed. "Uh, Victoria Price, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella, this is my lawyer Victoria Price." I watched as Victoria realized the position she put herself in. She made her face a blank mask and then plastered a smile on. "Bella so nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Bella crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at the woman.

Fuck me. Today was going to be fun. What the fuck do I have to do to catch a fucking break?

Christ.

A/N: Okay so I lied. Next chapter will not be the last. I know there's only a couple left and an epilogue though. Please review! xox


	20. Chapter 20

I looked back and forth between my girlfriend and my lawyer, trying to figure out who'd win if this shit went down. I'd love to say my Bella, because I think she's amazing and obviously I wouldn't want her to get her ass kicked; but Bella was a sweetheart and Victoria was kind of a bitch. I mean, who comes to their client's house with a bottle of Cristal wearing a 'please fuck me' outfit? _A bitch_.

Luckily, Bella took a deep breath and held out her hand in offering and Victoria shook it. _Whew_.

"Um, come in Victoria." I said awkwardly, moving out of the way so she could enter. She walked right in and headed for the living room. Bella shot me a glare and I held up my hands and made a face that clearly said 'the fuck did I do?' She rolled her eyes and followed Victoria. I followed behind her feeling like an asshole for the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours. That shit had to be some sort of fucking record. "So what's up Victoria?" I asked, joining Bella on the couch as Victoria took a seat across from us, choosing one of the armchairs. "What couldn't wait and needed to be said in person instead of a phone call?" Bella asked. I grimaced slightly. Her tone seemed polite but I knew it was far from it. I knew my baby well.

Victoria showed no signs of discomfort. I guess that's one of the reasons she was such a great attorney. She was able to handle whatever was thrown at her without batting an eyelash. She cleared her throat and placed what I'd assume to be a fake smile on her face. "Well, I'd like to congratulate Edward. All charges have been dropped." I'm pretty sure that thud sound I just heard was my jaw hitting the fucking floor. _All charges were dropped_?

"Uh…" Victoria smiled genuinely then, probably loving the fact that she made me speechless. Bella stepped up and asked what I had wanted to know before my jaw abandoned me. "How did you manage that?" Victoria dropped the smile as she turned her gaze toward Bella. Bitch. "I'm very good at my job Ms. Swan." Bella snorted. "Yes, obviously. So how did you get James to back off?" I wanted to know too, I didn't want to hear some bullshit answer. This was insanity. I needed to know how she made serious charges like this disappear. Was it because I was now a celebrity? The insults the cop was slinging at me all night began to feel legitimate and I didn't like that shit one bit. "This better not be because of who I am Victoria. I don't want preferential treatment. It's not who I am. I did the wrong thing and need to be punished for that, no matter what it is. I don't want to get out of it just because I make movies for a living. That's fucked." I was breathing heavy after my rant and Bella grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I calmed down instantly. Victoria noticed our silent exchange and frowned slightly.

"I told you yesterday that I had my guy Mr. Jenks working on some things, do you remember?" I nodded because of course I fucking remembered. It was only a few hours ago and this shit was my life we were talking about. "Well I assure you that you getting out of this situation relatively harm free has nothing to do with who you are and everything to do with who James is." Bella looked as confused as I felt. "Huh?" We both sad at the same time and I smiled. She kissed me lightly and giggled. God I love her. I saw Victoria roll her eyes as she sighed. "James likes to party. Apparently he likes his company to be underage. It wouldn't be too good for him if it got out that he does coke with fifteen year olds and God knows what else."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "I knew he was a creep but that's just…wow." I looked at Bella expecting to see a smile but saw a frown. "What's wrong love?" She shook her head, indicating nothing, but I didn't believe her. I nudged her lightly with my elbow and she sighed. "So…he's not going to press charges as long as Jenks keeps quiet?" Victoria nodded and Bella frowned deeper. "So he's not going to get in trouble for giving underage girls drugs and probably having sex with them? That's like, statutory rape and child endangerment. He needs to be arrested for that." Damn. I didn't even think of that shit. I'm such an asshole. One hundred and one. Someone call Ripley's.

"Fuck, you're right. I don't accept. Let him press charges. Everyone needs to know what he's doing and he needs to be arrested for that shit. I don't want any other girls getting hurt. If he does it again it'll be on me. I can't live with that." Bella nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'm here for you no matter what happens baby." She whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Not necessary Edward. We will not let him press charges against you. You, Bella, myself, and Mr. Jenks will all sign a confidentiality agreement. It will state that none of us are allowed to ever speak of it, report the crimes to the authorities, or try to gather black mail related information on his future...endeavors."

I shook my head vehemently. "No. I don't agree to that at all. He needs to pay for what he's done, even if it means me paying for what I've done as well."

Victoria shook her head too. "We will all sign it and it will be binding. None of us will break it. Mr. Jenks has already informed an old friend at another agency. They will be following James and gathering evidence against him. None of it will ever trace back to any of us. You will get out of this mess without a scratch and he will be arrested very soon for everything he's done."

Whew. That was a fucking relief. "Damn, you are good." Bella complimented and Victoria gave her a genuine smile. "Yes, I am. Listen," She said as she got up out of her chair. We joined her, standing up and stretching as she continued, "I'm sorry about before, all this." She pointed to herself. "I didn't think you guys were so…disgustingly in love. Can you blame me for trying to get with that?" She asked pointing toward me. Bella surprised me by laughing. "No, honestly I can't. I get it. But never again alright? I'm not afraid to throw down for my man." Damn that was sexy. Victoria laughed along with Bella and promised to not hit on me again.

"Alright, I'll keep you posted on the whole James situation. Steer clear of him at the upcoming press junket and hopefully by the time of the premiere he'll be sitting in a jail cell." I nodded in agreement. I walked her to the door and Bella followed. "Thanks Victoria, you did awesome. We really appreciate it." I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Edward. Good luck with everything." With a final wave she was gone. I let out a breath of relief at the same time my iPhone rang.

I looked at it and saw it was Rose. Fuck. _So much for relief_.

-XXX-

Rose didn't really lay into me, she was too busy being ecstatic about how everything turned out, and for that I was grateful. After I hung up with Rose I found Bella in the kitchen. "Whatcha doing baby?" I asked sweetly as I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck lightly. She sighed and leaned back into me. "Cooking for you."

I smiled and blurted out, "Move in with me baby." Holy shit. Did I just say that shit out loud? Bella gasped and spun around in my arms.

Fuck. Yep. Definitely.

"What did you just say?" She squeaked out, searching my face. _Don't fucking pussy out this time, fucker_. "I, uh…I asked if you'd move in with me? I want us to live together. I don't care if it's here or your place or if we buy our own place together. I just don't ever want to go through another night of saying goodbye to you if I don't have to. If we're out somewhere I want to be able to say let's go home. If I'm at work, I want to know you're waiting for me. If you're at work, I want to know you're coming home to me. I just…I want you Bella, always. Please live with me. I don't give a fuck where it is. Just be by my side. I love you so fucking much." Tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling. She nodded and my heart began hammering in my chest. "Say it, out loud." I whispered against her lips before pressing mine against them. I held her face in my hands and pulled back, watching her closely. "Yes. Yes Edward, I'll live with you. I love you more than you'll ever know." I smiled triumphantly and kissed her hard. We broke apart gasping for air and Bella tried to speak but it came out as a whisper. "I need to pay attention to this or it'll be ruined." She motioned toward the stove. I picked her up by her ass and pressed her against my raging fucking hard on. "I'm not hungry for food anyway." I practically growled as I squeezed her ass. She moaned out and I was done for. I took her right there in the kitchen, and I knew I'd never be able to eat in there again without getting a fucking boner.

-XXX-

"Please explain to me why I am seeing you getting arrested on TMZ Edward Anthony Cullen!" My mother shrieked and I held the phone away from my ear to preserve my hearing. It'd suck to go deaf. A word without hearing Bella moan or laugh was a world I did not want to live in. "Mom calm down please, it was all a misunderstanding. He was making Bella very uncomfortable and was asking for it. All charges were dropped; my record is squeaky clean, okay? Relax please." I heard her relieved sigh and knew she'd finally calmed down. "Please be careful Edward, I don't want to see you getting into trouble like that. It nearly broke my heart." I felt terrible again but Bella shook her head, hearing my mom over the speakerphone. "Not your fault." She mouthed at me and I smiled, loving her for making me feel better.

"How is Bella holding up dear?" Bella raised her eyebrows at me, asking me for permission silently. I nodded, letting her know it was okay to talk. "I'm fine Mrs. Cullen." I heard my mom gasp. "Oh Bella! Darling are you sure? How dare a man treat you that way! I should kick his ass myself." We both laughed at my mother's tenacity. She was a very big Mama Bear when it came to people she loved, and my parents definitely loved Bella. She won them over just through phone conversations, so I knew they'd love her when they came to visit next week. "I think we should both tag team him Mrs. Cullen." Bella joked and they both laughed hysterically. "Bella dear, please call me Esme." My mother told her for the thousandth time. Bella blushed slightly. "Sorry Esme." My mother snorted. "Oh no need to apologize honey. I can't wait to see you next weekend! I'm very excited." Bella smiled. "So am I Esme. We have plans with Alice and Jasper so we're going to head out now. Text me and let me know if there's anything you'd like to do while you're here and I'll set it up." I loved her so much. "I will honey. Love you! Bye Edward." Pft. I was chopped liver when Bella was around. "Yeah, bye." I muttered and Bella giggled as she hung up. "My mom loves you more." I pouted and she guffawed, tackling me to the bed. "What can I say? I'm very loveable." I grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yes you are baby."

-XXX-

"This is like the third place we've seen this morning Bella. I'm starving can we please take a break?" I whined like a little five year old boy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to come, you know." I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm going to be living here too you know, I think that means I should be able to come along."

Alice twirled into the room then. Yes, literally fucking twirled. "Bells I love this place! It has such potential!" Shut up Alice, I thought in my head. I didn't want her to sell Bella on this apartment, or any apartment for that matter. I noticed after the first apartment that I didn't want to live in one with Bella. I had my eyes on houses. I wanted us to buy one together, and yes I'm very fucking aware of what a house would mean for us. It's a big commitment, but Bella is it for me. When my parents visited three weeks ago, my mother brought me my grandma's ring. It was perfect and I knew Bella would love it. It'd been burning a hole in my pocket. I always kept it on me, waiting for the exact right moment. When I asked her I wanted it to be perfect. And I wanted there to be plenty of stable surfaces around, because I knew I'd attack her the second she said yes. _If she says yes_. Shut the fuck up! She will say yes.

"You think so Alice? I like it too, maybe this one is it!" Bella said excitedly. Walking toward the windows to check out the view again. I caught Alice's eyes and shook my head no at her. She glared at me and mouthed why. I'd been shaking my head at her all morning and she was getting impatient. I mouthed later at her and she huffed. "What's wrong Ali?" Bella asked. "I changed my mind; I don't like the vibe at all." She lied easily. Bella looked at her for a moment and then shrugged, "If you say so, let's go feed Edward before he cries." She teased. I would've pouted but I was pretty close to tears. I'm a man, we need our food or we get grumpy. Alice gave me a look and I knew I'd have to explain myself to her at the earliest possible moment before she flipped the fuck out on me. Alice may be tiny but she was fucking scary.

Don't judge me. I saw that chick throw a shoe at someone on set before. The heel was like five inches! It was like practically throwing a knife. No thank you.

I tried to be sneaky and sent Alice a text.

**Dinner tonight 8? – E**

**Yeah, enough of this fucking later bs. – A**

I gave her a smile and she glared again.

**I promise, no more bs. – E**

She checked her phone and gave me a smile. Hopefully Alice could help me out, because God knows I fucking need it.

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I've changed it like three times so…fuck it. Xox


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I met up with Alice at a small little hole in the wall restaurant in downtown LA. She was already there when I arrived and as soon as I sat down and we exchanged a quick hello, she attacked me. "So what the fuck Edward? Why did I have to pretend to hate every single apartment we went to? The last one was really great! Plus Bella liked it so I don't understand why you didn't." Something seemed to occur to her. "Oh my fucking God Edward, are you having second thoughts?" I shook my head and tried to interrupt her ramblings, "No Al, I-"

"I swear Edward; if you break her heart I will fucking break your pretty boy face!" I knew I wasn't going to get a word in so I took the ring out and placed it in the center of the table. Alice's eyes darted to the red velvet box and they widened comically. "Is that…" She trailed off. "It's a ring…" I trailed off too, wary of her reaction. "An engagement ring?" She looked at me intensely. "Yes." I said simply and she jumped up and squealed. She earned the attention of the guests around us and I hid the ring quickly. That's all I needed, someone thinking I was proposing to Alice. It'd be breaking news all over TMZ: Edward Cullen proposes to Bella Swan's best friend Alice Brandon! That'd be a fun thing to explain to Bella and our family. Not to mention you know, completely ruining the whole proposing to Bella thing.

"So…do you think Bella will have that kind of reaction? Or will she…" I couldn't finish my question. I couldn't ask if she thought Bella would freak out and say no. Alice relaxed and sighed. "Edward…" She took my hand in a comforting gesture. Shit. That's not a good fucking sign. "You need to understand that…Bella's parents were just…they didn't…her mom…" I sighed and squeezed her hand. "I know Al; she told me all about that stuff." Alice looked a bit shocked and I laughed. "Why are you so surprised?" She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "I didn't know you knew that. She never tells anyone about her parents." I shrugged.

"I was going to say that Bella might resist this, because she's afraid of ending up like her parents, but the fact that she told you about all that…I don't know. Maybe she won't freak out. But can you promise me something Edward?" I nod easily. "If she…does…you know, freak out…please don't leave her." She looked so sad. "Just give her time, okay? Wear her down. Don't give up on her. She loves you so much. This is kind of fast, but I know how much you love her, so I'm going with it. Just please…" I cut her off; I couldn't stand her practically begging me, because I knew there was no need for it.

"Alice." I took a deep breath, cause I felt kind of fucking awkward. But Alice was Bella's very best friend and I knew I needed her approval. I didn't want her worrying about Bella's heart when it came to me. I would never hurt her intentionally and Alice needed to know how I felt in order to believe that. "I would never hurt Bella. I will never leave her. Even if she tells me no, I'll just wait. She is it for me, Al. I've never felt this way before. Without her…I just…" I coughed to hide the emotion that was bubbling up in my throat. "I promise." I finished and she smiled. "Okay. I trust you." She winked at me and I laughed. "Soo…have you asked for Charlie's blessing?"

All of the laughter died in my throat and I gulped audibly. Alice laughed and I felt panic rise in me. Fuck, I had to ask the Chief.

-XXX-

I found myself on Bella's porch, sweating bullets. I felt like I was picking up Bella for prom and Charlie was on the other side of the door, shotgun in hand, ready to scare my dick away from his daughter's virtue. This was worse though, because Bella wasn't on the other side of the door, but I'm pretty sure Charlie was and there had to be a gun in that house somewhere. Maybe several. Fuck. I wish I could've brought Bella with me, but what was I going to say? 'Hey B, wanna come up to Forks with me so I can ask your Dad if I can marry you?' Yeah not likely. Alice took Bella and my sister to some spa place as a cover story while J and Em came to Forks with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't actually bring them with me to ask this question, so the lucky fucks were out at some bar waiting for me. I figured it was a great place to meet up. I'd either show up happy as fuck and wanting to celebrate or I'd want to drink myself to death. I was hoping for the former.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Fuck. Should I have called? I mean, I'm sure he wasn't expecting me at all. Who would expect your daughter's boyfriend to fly up from California on a random Saturday afternoon? Shit. I shouldn't have just shown up like this, I should've just called. This was fucking stupid. I'll leave and then call him from the safety of our hotel room. Port Angeles was far enough away from Forks right? I don't think he'd make it up there in time to kill me before I could hop on a plane. Yeah, that's a good fucking plan man! Go go go!

I ran down the porch steps and stopped cold as a gruff voice called out to me. "Edward? Is that you?" Fuck my life. I turned around slowly, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Chief Swan! What a surprise." What the fuck? Why would it be a surprise for you, you stupid fuck! He looked at me like I was fucking crazy. I couldn't really blame him. "I mean, uh, hi." I said lamely. "What are you doin' here boy?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Bella? Is she alright?" He got a panicked look in his eyes and I quickly assured him. "Bella is great. She's at a spa in Carmel with my sister and Alice. I wanted to uh, talk to you in person about something, if that's alright?" He eyed me warily, and after a minute grunted and motioned for me to come in. I took a deep breath and wiped my hands on my jeans.

I followed him inside and he offered me a beer as I sat down on the old worn out couch. "What's so important that a phone call wouldn't suffice Edward?" Okay, right to business then. Should I ease him into it? Or just come right out and say it? He looked at me expectantly and I felt pressured. "I want to marry Bella!" I shouted at him and felt my face flame instantly. His eyebrows shot up and his mustache twitched. "What?"

"I uh…um…I-I want to um, marry Bella. Your daughter." _I think he knows she's his fucking daughter_! Fuck me, this is terrible.

Charlie said nothing, he just stared at me. I felt my face flame again and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fucking tomato. "Please say something." I practically begged and he sighed heavily, taking a long pull from his beer. "Drink Edward." I obliged, immediately chugging my beer. "Slow down boy!" I coughed and placed my beer down on the coffee table in front of me. "Would you like a do over son?" He asked, smirking at me. I couldn't tell if he was being nice or just being a dick but I decided it didn't matter. I wanted a fresh start so I nodded. He motioned for me to go ahead and I tried to take a deep breath.

"Chief Swan – Charlie, I want to marry your daughter Bella. May I have your blessing?" I asked, keeping my voice surprisingly steady the entire time. I smiled, proud of myself for not looking like a complete shit head twice. "Why?" He asked abruptly and I felt my smile fall. "Why what?" I questioned and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why is the sky blue?" He scoffed. "What do you mean why what? Why do you want to marry my daughter?"

Shit. He wanted reasons? It was hard enough to talk to Alice about my feelings for Bella. Hell, it was hard to talk to my own mother about this a few weeks ago. But if the Chief needed to know why then I was going to fucking tell him. I cleared my throat, and emptied my brain. I didn't want to over think it and I didn't want this to come out sounding like I didn't give a fuck. This shit was important.

"I don't know if Bella told you but we started looking at apartments, we're planning on moving in together." He nodded, and I figured Bella would have told him so I nod along with him. "After we saw the first place, I knew I didn't want to find an apartment with her any longer." He raised an eyebrow so I continued quickly. "I don't want to live in an apartment with her. I want to find a house. I want to fill that house with happy memories together. I love her more than anything in the world Charlie. I've never loved anyone before her and I'll never love anyone after. She is absolutely it for me. I want to make her happy, every single day, for the rest of our lives. I want your blessing and I want you to know that it _is_ important to me, but you need to know that if you say no, I'm still going to ask her." His eyebrows shot into his hairline and I nodded. "I won't let you or anyone else stop me from marrying the love of my life, not even Bella herself. So I hope you'll give your blessing and then give me your daughter on our wedding day. I promise once you do, she'll never know anything but happiness with me. I know shit won't always be easy, but I don't want easy, I just want her."

He didn't speak for a few minutes and I started to worry. But then he held out his hand and I took it. He shook it and gave my hand a hard squeeze. I refused to wince and I smiled instead. He smiled back and laughed quietly. "You're a good man Edward, you have my blessing. Don't you let Bella stop you. I know her mom leavin' left her kinda broken. I think you're the glue for that. Take care of my girl. Do I need to show you my gun case?" I shook my head quickly and he laughed. "Alright then."

I left feeling victorious. I met up with Em and J and we spent the night drinking ourselves stupid, finally crawling into our hotel rooms around four in the morning. I grabbed my phone as I sprawled out onto the king sized bed and dialed Bella. "Lo?" She answered and her voice was rough with sleep. "Bella! Baby! I'm soooo sorry, did I wakey wakey you?" She laughed and I loved the sound, her laugh was so cute. "Are you drunk Edward?" She asked me and I frowned shaking my head. Then I laughed when I remembered she couldn't see me through the phone. "Naahhhh! I swear to drunk, I'm not you." She laughed harder and I smiled in response. "What's so funnaaaay?" I asked cause I wanted to laugh too! "Nothing baby, why don't you get some sleep and call me when you wake from your imminent hangover?"

"BELLA!" I yelled loudly, very upset with her. "I am not impotent and I never will be! I'll always be hard for you. I'm hard right now! I'll send a picture to prove it!"

I heard Bella guffaw and I pouted. This shit was not funny. "Baby it's not funny." My dick and I were sad. How could Bella think such a thing?

"Aw baby, I didn't say impotent." She tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "I said _imminent_ not _impotent_." I couldn't fucking remember what imminent meant so I just grunted in response. "Go to sleep okay?"

"But you know my dick is hard right? Should I show you a picture?"

"Edward." She sighed, and I'm pretty sure she was trying not to laugh at me anymore. "I know your dick is hard, it's always hard for me isn't it?" Her voice was all low and breathy and I fucking wanted her so badly. "Yes Bella." I groaned out. "Always for you, only you."

"You'll have to show me when I get home tomorrow." Fuck yes I will! I nodded quickly and remembered she couldn't fucking see me again, so I responded instead, "I fucking will. I promise. I can't wait to see you baby." She sighed and I felt so far away from her. "I can't wait either Eddie. Go to sleep. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay. I love you B." We hung up and I fell asleep hugging my pillow pathetically, wishing it was Bella. Tomorrow night suddenly seemed very far away.

-XXX-

The flight home was uneventful, which is why I loved flying privately. I slept most of the way, because I always slept like shit without Bella. Having Emmett and J with me made me not act like such a pussy, which was why I was able to get a pretty good nap in. When we arrived, we were pretty fucking ninja-like. Not one person or pap spotted us and that was our goal. I didn't want to be seen leaving LA or arriving back. Bella had no idea I had even left the city and that's how I wanted it to stay.

We had a press junket coming up for _Immortal Sun_ which included a stop at ComicCon and we both really wanted to be moved in together before we left for that fucking craziness. Bella was still under the impression that we'd be looking at apartments. Alice and I knew better though, we'd be looking at fantastic fucking houses in the Hollywood Hills. When she would ask, and it was Bella, so should would…I would simply tell her that a house was a great business investment to throw her off the trail. The second we both loved a house, I planned to drop on one knee and ask Bella to marry me. I was pretty fucking nervous about it, but I figured it'd be the best place to ask; kneeling in our future home…asking her to share that future with me forever.

-XXX-

"Lucy, I'm hoooome!" I shouted in my best Ricky Ricardo voice. I heard Bella's giggle before I found her and when I saw her, my jaw dropped. Holy fuck. Bella is…on her bed…completely naked…

"Holy fuck."

A/N: Our lovebirds juicy reunion next chap. I'm working on a new story and have the first two chapters done. I might start posting it tomorrow. Love you guys. xox


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella, I've missed you." I groaned out, my eyes greedily taking in her perfect naked body.

"Show me." Was her simple reply and I didn't need to be fucking told twice. I stripped in record time and slowly approached her bed. "I'll show you baby," I purred out, my voice deep and laced with my own arousal. "Do you think this is funny Bella? Teasing me this way? Making me _ache_ for you?" She grinned and shook her head. "Liar," I accused. "You love this, don't you?" She bit her lip and I knew she did, but she wanted to play; so she shook her head in denial once more. "Oh you do, my love. But it's okay, I enjoy it too. Do you know what I'll enjoy even more?" She said nothing, but I watched as her breathing sped up. I smirked and spoke quietly, "I'll enjoy making you ache for me even more than I do for you. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you. You'll be begging for my cock." She moaned then, and it went straight to my dick. _Calm down boy, you'll get your turn_. First we need to torture the fucking shit out of Bella, or maybe torture the cum out of Bella would be a more accurate description. Because fuck me, I was going to make her cum multiple times tonight.

I joined Bella on her bed, kneeling at her feet. I lifted one foot and began placing kisses all over it. Bella squirmed around slightly, fighting a battle between ticklish and enjoyment. She loved getting her feet massaged and kissed, but they were extremely ticklish. I moved on toward her ankle, knowing that if I kept on with her feet, she'd end up doubling over in laughter; and I didn't want to ruin the mood. I licked all around her ankle bone and I felt Bella shudder. I began placing wet, hot, open mouthed kisses all along her calf, making my way to her knee. I lifted her leg higher, and placed my mouth on the back of her knee. It was a special Bella spot, and she moaned out as I sucked lightly on the skin there.

"Edward," She sighed. "Touch me, please." I smiled into her skin, loving that she was already begging for me; sorry love but I'm just getting started. "I am touching you baby." I stroked my index finger up and down her inner thigh and I felt her shiver. "See?" I asked and she glared at me. "You know where I want you, Edward." She said forcefully and I had to fight the urge to just fucking take her right then and there. She knew what it did to me when she got demanding like that. Instead I took a second to calm myself down, and then spoke in a steady voice. "I know where you want me to touch you baby, and I'll get there…eventually." I smiled smugly while she whimpered and then I continued to kiss up her thighs.

As I got closer to her glistening folds it got a lot harder – pun intended – to not fuck her. Instead of ramming my cock inside her in one thrust, I took a calming breath and moved my lips to her other thigh. I repeated my mission in the opposite direction; kissing, licking, and sucking my way down until I reached her foot. Bella growled in frustration and I loved the sound. I loved that I was driving her crazy. She drove me crazy almost every second of every day. I spread Bella's legs as wide as possible and she got an excited gleam in her eye. I knew she thought that I was going to give her what she wanted now, but she was sadly mistaken. I laid in between her spread legs and rested my head on her stomach.

I began licking her bellybutton; swirling my tongue all around the edge before plunging my tongue inside. Bella wiggled around, giggling slightly at the sensation. I smiled up at her before covering her stomach in kisses. I moved further up, placing my chin in the valley between her perfect tits. "Hi baby," I said sweetly, happily watching a smile spread across her face. "I've really fucking missed you." She bit her lip and played with the little hairs at the nape of my neck. "I've missed you too, handsome."

I kissed the spot where my chin had been resting and then moved along to one of her tits. I licked all over, making sure my tongue made contact with every inch of skin on her perfectly round breast…except for the nipple. I stayed away from her nipples at all costs. I moved to the other breast and did the same thing. "Edward." Bella growled, and I could tell that she was pissed. "Yes love?" I asked sweetly, smiling up at her. "Enough." She said forcefully and my cock twitched. "I want you to fuck me right now." She spoke through gritted teeth and I could feel her heat seeping out onto my stomach. "I don't know if I've given you enough…attention baby." I said it so innocently I almost believed it.

She pouted then, and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. Bella's pouts were dangerous though, they made me putty in her hands and she knew it. "Don't you love me?" She asked me sadly and I snorted. "Of course I love you." She bit her lip and looked incredibly sad. "Then why won't you fuck me? Am I ugly?" I knew she was just doing this to get her way, but that didn't stop my stomach from clenching in discomfort. I hated to hear the words come from her lips, even though I knew they were just being spoken so she'd get her way. Fuck. I'd give in and she knew it. "You're the most gorgeous girl in the world. You're incredibly fucking sexy, and I want to fuck the shit out of you right now. Is that what you want baby?"

She shook her head and I was confused for a second until I saw a smile spread across her face. "It's what I need Edward. I've missed you so much. I need you right now. Please take me." Fuck. I grabbed her thighs and hoisted myself up onto my knees. Bella instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and arched her back, searching for the friction she desired. I moved a hand to her pussy and ran two fingers up and down her slit. Fuck, she was soaked. "Look at that, so soaked and ready for my cock. Aren't you baby?" I asked as I dipped one finger inside her. "Mmmm fuck. Yes, baby, I've been ready since you walked through the door; please don't make me wait anymore." She begged, but it was unnecessary. I knew I wouldn't last another second without being inside her.

I moved my hands to her ass and lifted her up slightly, so her pussy was lined up with my aching cock. I thrust my hips forward a bit, letting the head of my cock rub against her swollen clit. I hissed in pleasure as Bella moaned. Suddenly, she grabbed my cock and pushed the head inside, and that was the moment that I lost all rational thought. I squeezed her ass and shoved the entire length inside her, feeling her tight pussy wrap around me; wet, warm, and fucking delicious. I removed my hands from her ass, but Bella kept her position. I moved one hand to her tits and squeezed each roughly, rubbing the palm of my hand against her nipple before pinching it gently. She moaned out, using her own hand to pinch the other nipple. She was so fucking sexy.

I used my free hand to rub her clit and Bella screamed in pleasure. "EDWARD! I'm going to cum, unnnggg, I'm gonna cum all over your hard cock." Fuck me. Dirty talking Bella has arrived. And fuck, she was going to cum, I could feel her walls tighten around me even more; and it took every ounce of will power I had not to cum before she did. "OhmyfuckinggodEdward!" Bella screamed in one long breath before her body froze; her mouth wide as her eyes crossed. I felt my balls tighten as Bella milked my cock, riding out her orgsasm. "Bella fuck, I can't…I'm gonna…" I groaned, unable to complete my sentence as I came in hot long spurts, filling her tight pussy.

I slumped over, making sure to keep my weight off of her. She slung her arms around my neck and sighed heavily. "God that was…" She trailed off. I sighed myself and agreed, "I know." I rolled over and wrapped her in my arms. "I'm so glad to be home." I whispered against her hair as she pushed back against me, trying to get as close as possible. She giggled and spoke softly, "We haven't found our home yet remember? Between Mr. Grumpy Pants – who is you by the way – and Mrs. Picky Pants – who is, you guessed it, Alice – we are still undecided. I laughed, but not at what she said. "Bella, that shit doesn't matter. I wasn't talking about that. When I said I was glad to be home I meant here; with you in my arms," I squeezed her tightly and kissed her hair. "Here with you and your heart; that's my home."

She sighed and whispered how much she loved me. I smiled as I threw a huge comforter over us and whispered the words back, meaning them with every fiber of my being. I would ask her to marry me, to be my wife, to be my forever; and when I did she would say yes because I could not live without this.

A/N: For those of you who also read What I Never Knew I Always Wanted...I'll be updating that in a couple of hours. Its written but I haven't proofed it. So I'll post it as soon as that's done. Also, I might post the first chapter of a new story. I'm actually working on two. One involves College B&E and one has a Dadward...which would you guys like to read first? Let me know in a review. xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, shit's been craycray. We're having a lovely little heatwave right now. It sucks. This chapter may suck too, I blame heatstroke, lol.

The next two weeks were ridiculously fucking hectic, Bella and I both were swamped with work. Day after day we had something to do. If it wasn't a photo shoot, it was an interview; and sometimes we had to do them separately. It didn't help that more than half of the questions being asked in interviews involved Bella; it only made me miss her more. The only time we spent together was in bed, and it wasn't the awesome 'let's fuck' bedtime. It was the 'I'm so fucking tired I'm dead to the world as soon as my head hits the pillow' bedtime. Consciously, we probably spent no more than an hour together. It fucking sucked. But today was different, we finally had a few days off together and we were going to capitalize on it.

**Good luck today! Make sure she calls me the second she's done crying. – A**

**Lol, Alice, we might not find the right place today. Don't expect a call. – E **

**Edward Cullen! I chose the best houses to pick from, so you'd better see something you like! You better propose! And I'd better get a call from my best friend asking me to be her MOH! – A **

**MOH? – E **

**Maid of Honor! Jesus. – A **

**Ok ok. Relax. Breathe. Bye. – E **

I heard my phone beep again but ignored it and placed it on the nightstand. I rolled over and smiled at the sight before me. My Bella was still asleep. Her hair was a mess of tangles and her nose was scrunched up adorably. I loved watching her sleep. _I'm not a fucking creep, so don't even_. When Bella slept, she talked. Sometimes she'd say my name, or moan it; and that was my favorite. I loved knowing that she was dreaming of me, in any capacity. "Edward…" Bella breathed quietly as she tossed and turned slightly. Yes! Showtime! "Touch me, please. I need you so much…" Her voice was getting that breathy turned on quality that made my cock really fucking hard. I decided to give Dream Bella what she wanted.

I pulled her gently so she was lying on her back. I tugged on her panties, pulling them down her thighs and eventually off completely. I began stroking up and down her slit, using just my index finger; I kept my pace slow and light, barely touching her flesh. "Mmmm…" Bella moaned out and I smiled in triumph. I slid one finger through her lips, hissing at how hot and wet she was for me, even in her sleep. Bella wiggled around a bit at my touch, running her hands along her stomach. I watched in fascination as her hands traveled higher. She rubbed her palms against her breasts and moaned, "Edward, yes, more…need you…so much."

I removed my finger for a second, adding another to the party before sliding back inside her. I rubbed my thumb against her clit roughly as my fingers slid in completely. Bella's eyes popped open then and she gasped; her eyes landed on me then and I was momentarily stunned by the look of lust that took over her features. A slow smile spread across her gorgeous face as I picked up my speed; now thrusting my fingers in and out of her soaked pussy. "Good morning gorgeous. I hope you slept well…" I grinned smugly, knowing she was dreaming of this, or something like it while she slept.

"I…mmmm…I slept g-good. But waking up is sooo much better. Ungggg yes, more Edward, harder!" I immediately obeyed her commands and sped up the speed of my fingers. I pounded them in and out of her pussy, as fast and as hard as I could manage. I moved my body lower, and wrapped my mouth around her clit, sucking it slow and hard while she writhed beneath me. "FUCK!" She screamed and I felt her grip my fingers even tighter. I knew she was getting close, so I pushed my fingers in one final time, curling them and finding that spot that made her see stars. I rubbed the special spot while simultaneously nibbling on her clit, and Bella screamed out as her body tensed in pleasure. "Oh my fucking God, Edward! Unggggg…"

Bella closed her eyes as her chest heaved and I knew she was trying to calm down. I laid my head on her chest while she played with my hair. "Good morning handsome," She said sweetly as I looked up at her. "What was that for?" I smiled and shrugged, sitting up and grabbing her hand in mine. "You were moaning and saying my name in your sleep." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. "I was not. You're completely lying." I snorted and she smacked my arm. "Whatever you say gorgeous."

She bit her lip and arched an eyebrow. "Whatever I say?" She asked sweetly and I nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "Get naked." She demanded and I tried to hide my shock. Bella giggled so I was pretty sure I failed at the not looking shocked thing. "Why?" I asked dumbly. "Are you really questioning this?" She asked teasingly and I shook my head, quickly undressing. Why the fuck did I question it? I should've been naked the second she finished her sentence.

"Naked, check."

Bella smiled and laid back on the bed. She crooked her finger at me; signaling for me to come to her and I complied. I crawled back onto the bed until I was hovering over her. "Now that I'm naked, what will you do with me love?" I asked, and Bella wasted no time answering me. "I can think of a few things," She said sweetly. "Like this for starters," She said as she grabbed my cock in her small hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Unggg…fuck." I groaned, loving the feeling of her hand on me. "And…this." She purred out as she began stroking my cock slowing, gripping it with more force as she moved her hand up and down my shaft. My eyes crossed when I felt her rub her thumb across the head of my dick.

I felt Bella's legs wrap around me, and she pulled me toward her; using her control of my cock to rub the head all around her clit. She moaned while I hissed and thrust my hips on instinct. Bella grunted when my cock pushed against her clit. "Edward…" She trailed off and I looked at her face. "Yeah baby?" I asked, my own voice strained with my arousal. "I want you to fuck me." She said and then bit her lip, grinding her soaking wet pussy up against my cock. "Do you want to fuck me?" She asked sweetly, and I didn't answer with words. I grabbed her hands and used one of mine to hold hers above her head. I gripped my cock firmly and rubbed it all over her clit, causing Bella to writhe against me. I moved the head up and down her slit slowing, pushing in bit by bit with each pass, until only my head was through her lips. I groaned and filled her with one smooth thrust; gasping at the feel of her heat consuming me.

"Fuck, Bella…so fucking good." I groaned out as I rocked my hips against hers slowly, filling her over and over again. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. Our lips met, and I asked for entrance; sliding my tongue along her bottom lip. She obliged and opened her mouth to me, our tongues melting together slowly; and I loved that we weren't rushing anything. It was like a slow consuming fire and I wanted to fucking burn.

I felt my orgasm coming already, and I wanted Bella to cum again first. I reached down and rubbed her clit fast and hard while I continued with deep, slow, hard thrusts. "Edward!" She cried out as she clenched around me, I felt her entire body spasm and freeze; this triggered my release and I came deep inside her in hard long spurts.

"Fuck me." Bella breathed out and I smiled smugly. "I just did, but give me a minute and I'll go again." Bella laughed and nudged me. "Shut up, perv. We need to get up and join the real world anyways," She sighed then and rolled on top of me. "Even though I'd really rather not." She finished with a kiss to my lips. I squeezed her ass and nodded my head in agreement. "I know. But let's go, we have a lot of houses to see." She smiled then, and I'm sure my answering smile was ginormous and goofy.

-XXX-

"Well, that place sucked." I muttered as we got back into the car only ten minutes after exiting it. "It really did. I didn't know Charlie Sheen lived up here." Bella said, trying to fight off giggles. "I just can't live next door to him; I don't have enough Tiger Blood." I said, shuddering slightly. Bella did giggle then, and I smiled at the sound. It cheered me up instantly and I didn't care how whipped that made me. "You ready for the next place babe?" I asked with a squeeze to her fingers. "Yep, let's go!" She said with extra enthusiasm. I wasn't sure who she was trying to cheer up, me or her, but it sure worked on me.

-XXX-

"I'm going to kill Alice! Seriously, I'm going to rip out her throat with my bare hands!" Bella screeched out, making a fist and shaking it. I was trying really fucking hard not to laugh, because I knew that would bring her wrath to me and that was the last fucking thing I wanted right now. "Bella," I spoke slowly and calmly as she turned and faced me. "It wasn't that bad." She was fuming, her chest heaving as she glared at me. "Not that bad? That was a dominatrix den in the basement Edward! Did you not see the sex swing? The whips and chains on the walls? The ball gag shelves!" I cracked up then, unable to help myself. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. "Shut up," Bella said, trying to fight off the laughter and hold onto her anger. "It's so not funny." She giggled then, and covered her mouth to stop the sound. "It's kinda funny babe." I said between breaks in my own laughter. She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess. But I wish she wouldn't waste our time like that," She frowned and continued. "We only have a couple of days together and I'd love to find this place before we have to go to San Diego."

I sighed and wrapped her up in a hug. "I know baby, we'll find the right place. Third time's the charm right?" I smiled at her and she gave me a tiny one in return.

-XXX-

"Oh my God!" Bella screamed for probably the fiftieth time since we entered this house. I couldn't disagree with her assessment, or be annoyed at how many times she screamed it; because damn this house was fucking fantastic. It was all one level, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The front of the house looked like a modest home, which Bella and I both loved, but what was causing the screaming fest right now was the back of the house. Any window you looked out at the rear of the house showed off an incredible view of the Hollywood Hills. But what was amazing about this backyard? It had an infinity pool that gave off the illusion of swimming right off of the cliff and into the amazing view.

Standing in this backyard, watching Bella freak out; I noticed the sun was fiery orange as it settled down to set. This was the place, I was sure of it. I knew what I had to do, and the fucking butterfly riot of 2012 began in my stomach.

"Bella." I spoke her name quietly, and she seemed to turn around in slow motion. I watched as she took in the sight before her; her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

Fuck. Here we go.

A/N: Ohp, cliffie, sorry. :)


	24. Chapter 24

_Speak_.

Come on Cullen, words! ANYTHING!

"Your boobs look fucking great in that tank top." Oh my fucking GOD. Not that.

Bella gave me a strange look. Kind of like 'what the fuck did you just say' and if I had a fucking mirror I'd be copying her facial expressions right now; asking myself the same fucking question. "What?" She asked, her nose scrunching up in confusion. I coughed and spoke quietly, "Nothing. Can I uh…pretend I've said nothing, please?" I'm practically begging but I don't fucking care at this point. She simply nods and I take a deep breath. _Take two_.

"Bella." I spoke her name with reverence, like she was a goddess; because to me that's exactly what she was. She was beautiful and perfect; inside and out. I reached into my pocket and took out the box that had been burning a whole inside of every pair of jeans I owned. "I think this is the house for us, what do you think?" Her eyes fill with tears as she nods in agreement. "Okay, so this is the house for us; and you're the one for me." Bella gasped then as a few stray tears escaped and made their way down her perfect cheeks. "You changed my life the day you walked into that audition. At the time I had been thinking, 'Fuck me, she's hot", and that was the constant thought in my mind when we began filming. It was hard, and you know just how hard;" I wink and waggle my eyebrows, "to be around you." Bella laughed then and I loved the sound. "Then we hooked up, and even though I was fully dressed; it was the greatest sexual experience of my entire life." I laughed a bit at that, knowing how pathetic it was. "Mine too." She reminds me sweetly, and I smile at her words.

I take a deep breath, trying to rein in the emotion I felt as I prepared my next words in my mind. "And then you pushed me away, and I now understand your reasons; but back then it hurt. I'm glad it happened though." Bella raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. "You are?" She asked quietly, biting her lip. I nod and continue, "Yeah, I am. Because I know what it's like to want you and live without you Bella. Its hell for me, do you know that? I _can_ live without you Bella, my life would be miserable but I could do it. But I don't want to live without you. I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be my co-star, my best friend, my wife, and my entire world. I promise if you give yourself to me, I'll give you myself right back. I'll make you the happiest you've ever been. It'll be hard, fuck I know it will." My voice became thick with emotion and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt my own eyes fill with tears as I spoke again. "I know I'll probably fuck up sometimes, but I promise I'll always make it better. I'll always be the best me for you, I want you to have the best of me; it's yours forever. All I need you to do is take it. Will you?" She nods quickly and I know I need to be clearer. "Bella, will you marry me?" I ask calmly as I open up the box to reveal the ring I bought especially for her. It was a silver claddagh ring and the heart in the middle was a rare yellow diamond; special just like her. Her eyes zeroed in on the diamond in my hand, and as I watched her lips open to give me her answer my heart stopped.

"Yes."

Never had one three letter word brought out such emotion in me. My tears spilled out, and I didn't fucking care. I was feeling too much. I felt like the Grinch, my heart threatening to burst with the fucking happiness and love I felt because of this incredible creature. "Yes?" I asked because I needed to hear that shit again. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" She squealed and launched herself at me, knocking me backward onto the ground. "I love you Edward, of course I'll marry you." Fuck. I have no idea why, but that just turned me on a whole fucking lot. "I want to be your wife. I want to make beautiful babies with you. I want to grow old with you. I want it all. I want to be with you forever." She spoke with such emotion, and I knew she meant every fucking word.

"Bella, stop talking." I groaned out and she giggled. "Why baby?" She asked sweetly. "That's why." I said simply as I thrust my hips up against her. "Mmmm, are you hard for me baby?" She asked and I knew who I liked to refer to as 'dirty Bella' was coming out to play. "I'm always hard for you Bella, only for you." I said, meaning it with every fiber of my being. "Only for me?" She asked as she ground her hips down against me. I growled and grabbed her hips, thrusting mine up again as she gasped. "Yes love, only you."

"Edward?" She asked sweetly and I raised my eyebrows in question. "I want to fuck my fiancé." Dirty Bella said and I was on board instantly. I flipped us over, so I was hovering over her, careful not to rest all of my weight on her. "You do huh?" She nodded slowly, smiling wide. "Well, your fiancé wants to fuck you." She moaned then and wrapped her legs around me. I was going to make her cum as many times as fucking possible. I wanted to show her that saying yes meant she'd get this for the rest of her life.

"I love you so much," I whispered against her skin as I kissed and nibbled at her neck. She sighed quietly and ran her hands through my hair, tugging slightly as she spoke softly, "I love you more." I smiled then, knowing there was no way in fucking hell she was right about that. I wouldn't argue now though, no; this was not the time for arguments. This was the time for me to make love to my fiancé. Fuck that sounds so good!

_Fiancé. Fiancé. Fiancé_.

The only word that would trump it in my vocabulary was wife. She said yes; she'd be my wife.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some laptop issues. We have a few chapters left now and they'll be posted daily or every other day at the latest until we're finished. I'll be posting a new story soon (I know I keep saying that. But I'm making sure I have a few chapters done so I can post regularly.) Thanks for reading, please review if you like. xox


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Don't forget these love," I said teasingly as I swung Bella's thong around in circles on my index finger. "I don't think the realtor would like to find these lounging by the pool, do you?" Bella reached out quickly, trying to snatch the tiny piece of silk out of my hand but I was much too fast. I yanked them out of her reach and winked at her. "Actually, I think I'll hang on to them love," I shoved them into my jacket pocket and winked at her. She simply shrugged and gave me a kiss and I was reminded again for the hundredth time why I loved her so fucking much. And she was going to be my wife. I got to do this shit for the rest of my life!

I was no longer surprised that those kinds of thoughts didn't scare the fuck out of me anymore. I knew it was because of Bella, and that if it was any other woman I'd be running for the border. But she just made me so…happy. That was the simplest way to put it. She just made me happy. I liked being happy. So why the fuck would I mess with that?

"So this is it huh?" Bella asked, linking her arm through mine as we made our way back to the car. I nodded in agreement. I knew she wasn't just referring to the house, and I spoke with nothing less than sincerity. "Yeah this is it." I said as I looked down at her gorgeous face. She smiled beautifully at me as she got into the car and I couldn't stop the grin that covered my own face if I tried.

"I really love that house. What's your favorite part?" Bella asked as she linked her fingers with mine. "Definitely the backyard," I said as I waggled my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Be serious." I gave her my most serious look before I spoke, "Baby I am being serious. That was the first place I had sex with my fiancé. Nothing will ever beat that for me." She didn't roll her eyes or sigh this time, she smiled hugely and kissed my cheek. "You're the sweetest pervert I've ever known." I laughed and narrowed my eyes playfully, "Just how many perverts do you know?" Her eyes widened comically and she bit her lip. "Oh tons! But you're most definitely my favorite." I kissed her hand before placing our joined fingers back on my lap. "I better be."

-XXX-

"Let me see it! Let me see it! Let me see it!" Alice's voice rose an octave each time she shouted her demand at my mildly alarmed fiancé. Bella held out her hand and the shriek that erupted from Alice just about made my fucking ears bleed. Jesus! "Oh my god, Bella! It's so beautiful and perfect!" All I kept thinking in my head was 'Uh hey, you fucking saw it already Alice, remember?' but I didn't fucking dare say that shit out loud. Alice may be small; but she still scared the shit out of me. Jasper's shown me scars.

"I know!" Bella gushed right along with her best friend and it made me smile to see her so happy with her ring. It was my grandmother's wedding ring, and it meant a lot to me that Bella wore it. The claddagh ring was a very big deal to my Irish roots and I didn't want her to hate it and demand a huge rock instead; but I knew that Bella wasn't like that.

They hugged then, and the silent sobs didn't go unnoticed by me. I felt like I was intruding on a very personal and girlie best friend moment; so I excused myself and made my way to my bedroom. I loved the fact that it wouldn't be my bedroom for long. I would no longer say 'my bedroom' it would be 'our bed room' from now on.

I checked my email and returned a few phone calls, trying to pass the time and feeling a little pathetic that I missed Bella when she was a room away from me. Just when I was about to crack and go back into the living room and join the estrogen fest that was probably going on right now; my cell phone rang. It was my sister. I took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hey Rose." I said sweetly, fully prepared to lay it on thick. "Don't you fucking 'Hey Rose' me! Did you think it wasn't a good idea to let me know that you proposed to Bella? Did you think I just wouldn't want to know? I helped keep her away while you talked to Charlie! I deserved to be the first to know!"

"I think that was always impossible, Rose. I mean, obviously Bella would be the first to know…" I knew it was dangerous to tease her right now, but I was really trying to avoid this argument. I knew that I should have told her my plans, and I knew if she found out Alice had gotten to help that she'd be kind of hurt; but at the same time I didn't want a ton of people to know my plan. It would make it that much harder to deal with if Bella had said no.

"Edward…" She warned and I could hear the hurt in her voice. My sister had quite literally done everything for me over the past few years, so I decided to just be honest with her. "Listen Rose, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to leave you out on purpose. Alice was the only one who knew and she only knew because I needed someone to talk to Bella about. I know you and Bella have become close but Alice is her best friend. I needed insight Rose, that's all. I didn't tell anyone else when I would propose or how because what if she said no? It was bad enough that I had to involve practically everyone just to keep Bella busy while I asked Charlie for permission."

There was a long pause and I was worried that she was truly very upset with me. "Rose?" I asked quietly, afraid that I would hear tears or worse, silence on the other end of the line. "I'm here," She spoke solemnly and I sighed. "I really am sorry. Do you forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you feel left out." It was her turn to sigh, "Yes I forgive you, Edward. But I want to be heavily involved with the wedding planning." I winced a bit, knowing that between my sister, my mother, and Alice…Bella was in trouble. "Sure Rose." I agreed, dying to give her something to cheer her up. She squealed…and I'd never heard such a foreign sound come from my older sister. "Did you just…" She cut off my disbelieving question with a growl. "Shut up Edward." I decided to shut up.

"Well, was that the only reason you called? To bitch me out and make me feel like shit?" I asked, kind of annoyed with her back and forth emotions. "No," She sighed and continued. "I'm about to email you you're itinerary for Comic-Con. I wanted you to check it while we're on the phone and let me know if you agree with it all. I spoke to Demetri and he said he also emailed Bella." Demetri was Bella's equivalent to Rose, and he was much more pleasant than my sister. Not that I'd ever say that shit out loud.

"I think it makes more sense for Bella and I to look over the emails together and then we'll just call you both back and let you know." I wanted to get off the phone before she had a chance to bitch me out for anything else; plus I really fucking missed Bella. _I'm aware of the fact that I'm a whipped little pussy, no need to point it out_. "Alright fine," She sighed before continuing. "But please call me back as soon as you can, I have plans with Emmett tonight." I laughed at their scheduled date night which got me a lovely 'fuck off' and then she was gone.

-XXX-

I was about to make my way out to the living room when I overheard something that made me stop in my tracks. "Are you going to tell him now? He's obviously in this for the long haul, so I don't think you have anything to worry about B." I heard Bella heave a sigh before she responded quietly. "No, I don't want to stress him out or upset him. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way about it as I do. What if he wants to break up with me?" Her voice broke as she asked the question. Break up with her? _What the fuck_?

"Bella," Alice said, sounding irritated; I could practically feel her eye roll through the wall. "He will not break up with you because of this! But if you keep it from him, I really wouldn't blame him if he did. He deserves to know, it's not fair to him." Shit now I was worried. Alice wouldn't blame me for breaking up with Bella? This was coming from the same girl who said she'd cut my dick off if I did anything to hurt Bella…

"I'll tell him after Comic-Con. I don't think either of us would be able to make it through that if he took this badly." After Comic-Con? But that was two weeks away! I could not wait that fucking long! What was she hiding from me? I couldn't even go out and ask her, because she'd know I'd been basically eavesdropping on her conversation and that shit wasn't fucking cool. I knew it was wrong for me to do, but I couldn't fucking help it. My stomach went from having butterflies to heavy bricks. I felt like I was being weighed down by my worry and I fucking hated the feeling. Bella was keeping something from me, lying to me; and whatever it was…it was bad enough that she feared I'd break it off with her.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out what it could be. Had I done something wrong No…that didn't make sense. This was something Bella did. But what could Bella have done that she had to keep it a secret from me? What did she think I'd break up with her over? My first thought went to Jacob Black and once it was there I couldn't shake it. Fuck me. Can't I catch a break?

A/N: Poor Edward…loving life and up on cloud 9 and then I come along and fuck it all up for him. What do you guys think Bella is keeping from our Eddie boy? I'd love to hear your thoughts. xox


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

This past week had easily been the worst of my entire fucking life.

"She's pregnant."

And right now Emmett wasn't making it any fucking better.

"What?" I gasped out, because as soon as I heard the word pregnant, all of the oxygen left my body.

"He said she's pregnant." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Shut the fuck up J, I know what he said." Jasper held up his hands in a surrender type motion but had a smug grin plastered on his face that I wanted to punch right the fuck off. Why was he so smug? _Oh fuck me_. Jasper dates Alice. Alice obviously knows…so Jasper has to know for sure.

"Jasper, you're my friend right?" He gave me a quizzical look but nodded slowly. "So you'd tell me anything I needed to know right?" He again nods, so I go in for the kill. "Is Bella pregnant? Really?"

I expect his face to pale, or for him to stutter out a lie. Instead he nonchalantly shrugs and says, "I dunno man." I know he's telling the truth, because Jasper can't lie, or keep a secret. I'm actually not surprised that Alice didn't tell him anything about this now that I think about it.

I sigh and scrub my hand down my face. "I don't know what to fucking do."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Jasper asks like it's the easiest fucking thing in the world to do. I give him what I assume is a murderous glare because he backs away and mutters, "It was just a suggestion, Christ."

Emmett steps in before I can choke Jasper out. "He can't do that Jazz Hands. If he confronts Bella about what she said to Alice, then she knows that he was eavesdropping on her conversation. Chicks get pissed about that kind of shit."

"Yeah that's true," Jasper sighs. "Sorry man."

I wave off his apology and try to give him a smile to let him know he's forgiven. I'm sure it looks like a grimace instead. _Oh fucking well_.

"I guess I'm just going to have to wait another week."

"You'll actually have to wait a week and two days, seeing as how Comic-Con is a week away and then you'll be there for two days, and she said she wouldn't tell you until after right? Well actually maybe it'll be a week and three or four days because you know, she probably won't tell you the second Comic-Con is over. She never said she'd do that. I'd say you'd have to wait another two weeks, just to be safe."

I stare at Jasper disbelievingly as he finishes his rant. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Huh?" He asks stupidly.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I mutter between clenched teeth.

"Well…no. I was just saying, you know, don't expect to wait a week and then BOOM, problem solved!" I glare at him and he sighs. "Whatever. I have to go to work."

"What do you have going on?" Emmett asks, probably to change the subject before he's a witness to a homicide.

"Doing this movie with Jennifer Aniston. I have to teach her a couple of moves for a scene." Emmett's eyes light up before he speaks and I already know something ridiculous or perverted is going to come out of his mouth. "Can I come? I'd like to show America's Sweetheart a few moves of my own." He says, comically waggling his eyebrows and thrusting his hips. _Whaddaya know, ridiculous and perverted, double score_.

Jasper just shrugs, "Sure."

I raise my eyebrows at Emmett as they leave. "What?" He asks defensively, knowing what I'm going to say. "Rosalie." It's one word, and only three syllables, but it's all I have to say for him to sober completely. He coughs and nods, "I'm just going to keep Jasper company." I cock my head to the side. "And of course I'll keep it in my pants."

I laugh then and he grins. "See you later Eddie. Don't have an aneurism."

_Easier said than done_.

-XXX-

I was proud of myself for not freaking the fuck out. As the next week went on, I found myself less and less petrified of the fact that Bella could really be pregnant. I also realized for the first time in my life and career that I was a phenomenal motherfucking actor. I hadn't said or done anything that would alert Bella to me knowing that something was up. I was my usual charming self…

But we hadn't had sex.

At all.

My dick was pretty sad.

I didn't know if it was because of me or Bella. It was like we were both being distant for our own guilt ridden reasons. Her, for keeping something from me; and me, for knowing that she's keeping something and keeping that to myself. It was as if both of us felt too guilty to do anything with the other, and both of us were also too petrified to say anything to the other in fear of being called out on our own behavior.

It was a fucking mess.

"Edward have you seen my red bra?" Bella asked as she entered our bedroom.

_Yes, our fucking bedroom_. But with interviews and photo shoots and all the prep we'd been doing for Comic-Con we were kind of stuck in between moving out of our own apartments and settling into our new house. Basically we had a beautiful new house filled with unopened boxes and cloth covered furniture.

"Ugh! I can't find it anywhere." She groaned in frustration as she dug through a box labeled 'Bella's naughty box'. Em and I thought it was hilarious to write that on all of the boxes – yes fucking plural – full of Bella's bras and panties. Bella and Rose were not amused.

"Don't you have like five red bras? There's one right there," I pointed to a red bra sitting amongst the masses in the box she was searching through. "What's wrong with that one?" She scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not the right shade of red. That's maroon." I cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her my best 'who fucking cares' face. I guess he didn't appreciate the look because she huffed and stormed out of the room.

I was becoming more and more convinced that she was pregnant. I mean, who the fuck freaks out of the wrong shade of red? _Honestly_.

-XXX-

We arrived in San Diego alive, which was a pretty big fucking accomplishment. Once the paparazzi spotted Bella's ring they went apeshit. We were surrounded by them as we made our way through the airport, and there was a huge fiasco with security. One pap had even made it onto our private jet and tried to hide in the bathroom, hoping to not be discovered until take off.

Bella had to piss pretty fucking badly – which to me was another check in the preggo box – and he was discovered creepily hiding out in there, luckily before the plane took off. His camera was confiscated and was detained and after that our flight was peaceful enough.

"Eddie, your car is the second in line alright? You get on that side of Bella and I'll be on this side." Emmett instructed as we created a wall on either side of my fiancé. "We'll make sure she gets in, and then you and I'll be following in the third car." I nodded along, letting him know I'd heard him over the roar of fans and camera snaps and flashes.

We hurried through the crowd as fast as we could and once Bella and I were safely inside our limo, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was crazy," Bella said, sounding a bit overwhelmed. "Is it always going to be like this?" Her tone was sad and quiet and it made my heart clench. I didn't like that it made her so upset. It did bother me too, but to me being with Bella was worth any amount of ridiculousness. "I don't think so love," I tried to reassure her. "I think it's just the whole engagement thing, plus Comic-Con, and with the movie release date getting closer…it'll calm down after a while."

She nodded but I didn't think she'd been paying much attention to me. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried about the faraway look on her face. She bit her lip and nodded, laying her head on my shoulder. I laid my cheek on top of her head, breathing in her strawberry shampoo. "I love you," I said it quietly; more for my own need to say it than to comfort to her. "So much, no matter what." She looked up at me then and gave me a small smile. It was small but genuine, and it made me happy. "I love you too baby, always." She said fiercely, kissing my lips lightly and snuggling back into my side.

I knew no matter what the secret was that Bella was hiding, pregnant or not; I'd love her. My life just didn't work without her.

-XXX-

A/N: You know what? I'm full of shit. I have no idea how many chapters are left in this shit now. I think, 'oh it's almost over!' And then I write and shit comes out and I'm like 'nah it's not over'. So…yeah. No fucking clue. Anyway, it seems that Edward is thinking right along the same wavelength with you guys. But are you right? I don't know…we'll see. Next chapter, Comic-Con! And…maybe we'll find out what Bella's hiding, but this is me, so again…no fucking clue. I'll be responding to reviews as well. Leave me some love. xox


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Please welcome your Elliot James - the very talented and handsome, Edward Cullen!"

I walked out onto the stage and was greeted by a sea of preteens, young adults, and their mothers. I smiled and waved while trying not to trip on my way to my seat. I heard nothing but the roar from the crowd and saw nothing but flashes from their cameras. It wouldn't be smooth for Elliot to fucking fall, would it?

Shit. Bella was coming out next…

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face a confused looking hostess. "I'm going to wait for Bella." I explained as I walked back toward the stage entrance. She grinned, apparently fine with my decision, and introduced my lovely fiancé.

"Let's hear it for the lovely Claire! The gorgeous Bella Swan soon-to-be Cullen."

Bella stepped out into the crowd's line of vision and they went wild. Tons of teenage girls screamed for her and I wasn't even jealous of the attention she garnered. The fans knew that Bella was just as much of a fan as they were. They connected with her and felt like she was one of them instead of an untouchable celebrity. My girl was awesome.

I took her hand and she gave me a grateful but confused smile. I winked at her and kissed her knuckles, leading her to our seats at the center of the long table that extended to each end of the stage. I poured us each a glass of water as the rest of the cast was announced to the stage.

-XXX-

Aro had been answering the hostess' questions for about ten minutes; explaining how it was hard to adapt such a beloved book into a script, and how he felt about directing a cult phenomenon. I was trying not to fall asleep. I didn't loathe the book as much as I had at the beginning of shooting, but hearing Aro talk about this shit really fucking bored me.

"We have some questions from Twitter now. This one is for Edward." The hostess said and there was a crescendo of teenage screams. "Edward," I paid attention now. "Twitter user MrsJames90 wants to know: Did you fall in love with Bella because of Elliot's feelings for Claire?"

I laughed lightly and took Bella's hand as I leaned toward the little microphone attached to the table. "No. I'm grateful to Elliot and Claire's love because I got to play the role which brought me to Bella. However, my love is purely Edward for Bella. Our characters have nothing to do with it." There was a chorus of awww's throughout the crowd and I glanced at Bella; she was blushing of course. I winked at her and her blush deepened. _Fuck, I love her_.

"Our next question is from user VampMeUp and she'd like to know: How did it feel to play a vampire? Was it badass?"

I grimaced and shook my head. "Definitely not! I assure you the movie will be awesome and I'll look like a completely badass vampire…but filming wasn't always fun. I was connected to a lot of wires for stunts, I wore uncomfortable contacts, and I had to sit in a makeup chair for three hours a day. I didn't like being a vampire very much." There was laughter throughout the crowd and I winked at the sea of girls, causing another riot of giggles and screams. Bella squeezed my hand and I looked at her just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"We have some questions in the audience. Please step up the microphone, state your name and then ask your question!" The hostess said enthusiastically. There was movement in the crowd and the line filled up quickly.

The first girl stepped up, looking very nervous. She couldn't have been more than thirteen. "My question is for Bella." Bella leaned forward and smiled at the little girl encouragingly. The little girl smiled back. "Oh! My name is Rachel by the way." Her cheeks tinged pink and Bella laughed. "That's a lovely name Rachel, what's your question?" Rachel beamed from Bella's compliment and asked her question. "Um…I was just wondering…is it awesome that you're going to marry the prettiest boy in the world?"

I stifled the laughter that wanted to escape me and winked at the little girl. Her face resembled a tomato and Bella elbowed me. "Ignore him Rachel. It is very awesome that I'm going to marry the prettiest boy ever! Even when he's annoying." She gave her a conspiratorial wink and Rachel giggled, walking away a happy camper.

I leaned into Bella using the brief break of another girl coming up to the microphone to whisper in her ear. "You're so amazing at this love. You made her entire year." She smiled and kissed my cheek. The crowd bursted with squeals and applause. Bella blushed again, and I guessed that she forgot there were a few hundred people watching us at all times. I didn't give a fuck, so I leaned in and pecked her lips softly. More screaming. Geesh.

An older girl, probably in her late teens stepped up to the microphone next. "My name is Nicole, and my question is for Bella too. I wanted to know if you were a fan of Immortal Sun before you auditioned for the movie?"

Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "I was a huge fan of the book before I signed on for the film. I had read it a few months before at the insistence of my best friend Alice. When I found out it was being made into a film, I just knew I had to try and get the part. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to be Claire. She gets Elliot and isn't that what we all want? Our own personal Elliot?" She squeezed my cheek as she asked her question and the crowd went wild.

"It seems as though you found your very own Elliot Miss Swan." The hostess said sweetly. "We have time for one more question. Your name?"

She asked the guy who stepped up the microphone. I was surprised that a guy was at this shit in the first place. Normally guys at Comic-Con were here for vampire related things like True Blood, not Immortal Sun.

"My name is Mark and my question is for Bella. Well it's not really a question," He said as he rubbed his neck. "Bella Swan, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen on the big screen and now in real life. Will you dump the bloodsucker and marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a ring pop. The crowd erupted into laughter and Bella joined them. "Sure, but only if it's strawberry!" She yelled and the douche fist pumped. I knew she was only kidding, but it pissed me the fuck off.

Obviously the guy knew that it had to be a joke, and I'm sure he wasn't expecting her to run into his arms, but fuck. I knew that what he said was true. He thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world, just like me; and I'm sure we weren't the only ones. The thought made my fucking blood boil. I normally wouldn't be like this, so irrationally jealous; but with Bella hiding something from me…it was hard to be rational. I felt all wound up and insecure. I was unsure in our relationship, no matter how cool I tried to seem on the outside, I was unfuckingbelievably worried on the inside.

I gripped the edge of the table and the action did not go unnoticed by Bella. She raised her eyebrows me in question and I shook my head mouthing later. Yes later. We would fucking talk later, whether she liked it or not. I was sick of feeling like this and I didn't give a fuck if it ruined Comic-Con.

Because if we didn't talk soon, Comic-Con wasn't the only thing that'd be ruined.

A/N: Ahh! Calm down Eddie, calm down. I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next will be longer, and we'll finally find out what our Bella has been hiding. I hope my fellow Americans had an awesome Fourth of July! If you're not from here, then I just hope yesterday was awesome for you…just because. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Yadda yadda yadda.

A/N: So um, my writing style is different in this chapter and will be for the last couple of chapters. I tried to keep writing in past tense, figuring it'd be stupid to only write in present for the last few chapters, but I just can't seem to do it anymore. It's like a can of Pringles; once you pop the writing in the present tense top you just can't stop. Sorry if this bugs anyone. I'm lame.

"Are you fucking someone else?"

I snap my eyes up and away from my computer screen and look at Bella. Seeing her standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips; I can tell that she's pissed off.

"What?" I ask stupidly, knowing full well what she asked me. I just need a moment to process it and prepare myself. Because now that she's said this, I know that I can't keep avoiding this conversation. I can't avoid her or this fucked up situation any longer.

"Are. You. Fucking. Someone. Else." She says each word slowly, like I'm a fucking moron; becoming more and more pissed off as each word falls from her lips.

"No," I say simply. "I'm not."

She arches an eyebrow at me. "Very fucking convincing Edward."

Her lip starts trembling, and I know she's fighting hard to hold back tears. She tries to keep the emotion out of her voice as she speaks again, but I can read her face so easily. "If you're fucking someone else, or in love with someone else, or what fucking ever you're doing; just tell me now Edward. I need to know." I hate the tone of her voice. Its anger and sadness and betrayal all mixed into one. It's a tone that my fiancé should never fucking speak in.

"Bella," I sigh out her name as I move toward the edge of the bed. I hold out my arms, silently telling her to come to me. She hesitates for a second, and it kills me a little bit.

She steps in between my spread legs and I pull her down so she's sitting on my right knee.

"Why would you ask me that?" I ask quietly, rubbing soothing circles along her arm.

She looks down at me and bites her lip. "Tell me," I coax.

She sighs and speaks. "You've been acting weird. Like yesterday at the panel interview, you were acting really weird, and even before that. Even before San Diego. You avoid me, you don't want to have sex with me, you're not…_you _with me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

I sigh and lay back on the bed, rolling until we're both in the middle, lying side by side.

Instead of being an awesome boyfriend and reassuring my girlfriend that I'm not cheating on her, I blurt out, "What are you hiding from me?"

Fucking word vomit.

Bella's eyes widen slightly and her breathing picks up. "What?" She squeaks out and I know she's nervous. "Wait…stop…don't try to put this on me."

"Huh?" I ask stupidly.

"Don't try to flip this conversation to me! That's what a guilty person would do. Are you…are you really cheating on me?" Her eyes fill with tears and I completely forget about all of the shit that I'm worried about. I need to make her feel better.

"Bella, baby, I am not cheating on you. Why would I cheat on you? I love you." I hug her to me tightly and kiss her temple. "You're the only girl for me. I would never intentionally hurt you. Don't you know that?"

She bites her lip and nods, burying her face into my neck. "I'm sorry," She mumbles quietly.

"Don't be sorry; don't apologize for your feelings. I just need you to know that you never have to worry about me. I'm in this for the fucking long haul." My tone is intense, and Bella looks up at me questioninly.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You're really in it for the long haul? Like…forever?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Seriously Bella? Of course I am. Are you on drugs?" I joke, trying to relieve some of the tension. She laughs and rolls her eyes right back at me.

"Shut up. No drugs or alcohol for me," She blurts out and her eyes widen.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Well obviously no drugs, but why aren't you drinking? We were supposed to meet up with Rose and Em tonight for drinks…are we not doing that?"

Bella shakes her head slowly. "I promised Rose I wouldn't drink with her."

"Why can't Rose drink?"

Her face drains of color at my question. "I don't know. She wants to um…take a break from it, you know. Hollywood cleanse and all that."

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up." As soon as I ask the question my mind goes into overdrive.

No alcohol. Emotional. Queasiness. Lame fucking excuses.

My sister giving up alcohol? Yeha fucking right.

"Bella are you –"

I'm not able to finish my question because my fiancé launches off of the bed and runs for the bathroom.

Fuck.

She's pregnant…

She's pregnant.

She's pregnant!

I'm going to be a fucking Dad.

_Maybe you should cut back on the swearing then_.

Right.

I decide to not bring up the whole 'Hey Bella, I know you're hiding something from me, probably our unborn child…let's talk' thing. Instead, I follow her into the bathroom and hold back her hair while she pukes her fucking guts up.

"You okay baby?" I ask as she wipes her mouth. "More?" I ask, unsure if she's going to expel more disgusting shit.

"No I'm done," she squeaks out. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Why did you throw up? Are you not feeling well?"

_Tell me_. _Tell me_. _Tell me_.

"Um…"

Yes baby. Come on, spill it.

"I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate?" she asks uncertainly, like I would fucking know.

No, Bella, I don't know if it's something you ate. What I do know is that you're lying to my fucking face. So thanks for that.

I bite back the words, but only barely. Instead I smile, or try to anyway; I'm sure it looks like some creepy fucking grimace. Maybe I resemble the Joker. If I do, Bella doesn't say so. Instead she tries to smile as well, but I can tell that it's forced. "Can we go to bed?" she asks quietly and I nod, helping her up and to the bed.

We snuggle down into the comforter, holding each other tightly.

I'm glad for the physical closeness, because truly we have been incredibly distant for a while. The fact that she had plenty of opportunity to tell me tonight, and didn't, isn't sitting well with me.

-XXX-

"I told you man," Jasper says as he throws the medicine ball toward me.

"Told me what?" I groan out as I catch the ball and throw it back. He arches an eyebrow that clearly satates you-know-the-fuck-what, but I arch an eyebrow right back at him.

He sighs as he catches the ball, dropping it to the floor and sitting on it. He motions to the floor in front of him, and I sit down; rolling my eyes as I do so.

"I told you she was going to need more time. She told Alice that she didn't wanna fuck up Comic-Con. I knew she wouldn't say anything there and I knew she wasn't gonna say it the second the panel or interviews were over either. Give her time, man."

I sigh and scrub my hands down my face. "It's fucking hard. I hate knowing that she's keeping something from me. She's lying to me on a daily basis. I can't…be with her like this."

"Be with her?" he questions, looking as confused as I feel.

"Yeah," I nod. "We haven't had sex in a long fucking time."

He raises his eyebrows at this new information. "How long?" he asks.

I rub my neck and look down. "Few weeks," I mumble.

"Wow," he says sympathetically.

"I hate this!" I yell out, my frustration taking over.

"Maybe you should do something…" he trails off.

"Like what?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Buy a onesie."

"Buy a what?" I ask, thinking he misspoke or some shit. _The fuck is a onesie_?

"You know, a onesie. It's like a shirt with buttons that babies wear."

I look at him like he's a fucking moron, because he is. "How the fuck would that help?"

It's his turn to look at me like I'm a moron, and yeah, I probably am one.

"It would show her that you know."

The fucker has a point.

I shrug and nod. "It's not like I have any brilliant fucking ideas. Where do I buy a onesie?"

-XXX-

"I like Toys R Us way better," Emmett whines for the hundredth time, stomping his foot like a five year old.

"Then walk across the fucking store and go to the Toys R Us side," Jasper says, sounding far too much like an exasperated father.

"No," Emmett pouts.

I put down the Toy Story pajama set I'd been inspecting while simultaneously secretly wishing they made it in my size.

_Don't judge me, Toy Story was my childhood_.

I turn to Emmett, "Why not?"

"I'll look like a pedophile, walking around a toy store all by myself!" His eyes light up suddenly and he grabs my shoulder. "Hey! Come with me!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Let's be the gay couple finding a toy for our son so you don't look like a pedo."

"Yes! I knew I married you for a reason baby," he says with mock sincerity as he makes kissy noises at me. I laugh, unable to help myself when he's being so stupid.

Jasper rolls his eyes and follows us.

"Holy shit! You're Edward Cullen right?" A teenage boy asks as he approaches us in the Lego aisle.

"Yeah," I say quietly as I put down the Star Wars set I'd been inspecting. "Keep it down, man." I look around quickly, praying to god that there are no preteen girls present…or their mother's for that matter.

"Wow," he looks up at me in what I can only describe as awe. I feel pretty fucking cool – for about three seconds. "You get to be with Bella Swan!"

I laugh quietly as I pull my baseball cap further down. "Yeah I do."

"That's so cool! She's so fucking hot." I grind my teeth together to prevent myself from decking a little kid. "Hey, can I get your autograph for my girlfriend? I'll totally get laid!" Jasper and Emmett snicker.

I sign a piece of paper for the kid, and recording a video saying a hello to his girlfriend Ashley.

"Thanks man, you're fucking cool." I smile tightly and relax as he walks away.

"Way to be a wingman Eddie!" Emmett exclaims as he slaps my shoulder.

"Fuck off and pick out your toy." I grumble, grabbing myself a few Lego Star Wars sets before heading back to the-land-where-shit-makes-no-sense; aka Babies R Us.

-XXX-

"This is definitely a bad idea."

"Would you shut the fuck up Edward? Honestly you're worse than your sister, and that's fucking saying something!" Emmett yells and then looks around right after, probably afraid that my sister's hiding behind my couch or some shit.

I laugh and he glares.

"What if she isn't pregnant?" I ask.

Emmett's eyebrows pull together in thought, "Well that's good too. At least she knows you're down for the idea, right?"

I shrug, "I guess."

I look around the living room and am slightly impressed with myself. In the center of the living room, on our dark wood coffee table, is a gorgeous bouquet of pink Carnation flowers. I really wanted to get Lilies, because they're Bella's favorite; but according to my trusty friend Google, they aren't safe for pregnant women.

I have a fucking plethora of congratulations balloons along with some it's a boy and it's a girl balloons, because I don't know what kind of baby it is.

_What kind of baby_? Oh shut the fuck up. I'm trying!

"Dude," Emmett says distractedly while looking at his watch. "I'm gonna head out, Bella should be home in like five right?"

I check my own watch and nod, "Yeah."

"Good luck man," Emmett wishes as he slaps me on the back.

"Thanks," I mumble.

-XXX-

Ten minutes later, I find myself sitting in the middle of our couch, staring at the front door. I hear the distinct jingle of keys and suddenly it feels like there are tiny people using my stomach as a mosh pit.

Bella steps through our front door; head down and hand in her purse. "Hey baby," I whisper sweetly and her head snaps up.

She gasps as she takes in the room; the flowers, the balloons, the candles that I added as a last minute touch up.

"What…I…what…" She stutters out, bringing her gaze back to me.

I smile and move toward her; taking her hand I lead her to the couch. I sit down first, and pull Bella down onto my lap. "I know." I say, taking her face in my hands. "I overheard you and Alice talking. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I just couldn't help it."

Her eyes snap to mine then, and I see all of the emotions flit across her face: anger, sadness, relief. "Thank God! I've been dying to tell you. Alice told me that I should but I made a promise not to." _Huh_? "I'm so glad you know, so you're okay with it then?"

"Of course I am baby. I'm really excited."

"Aw, Uncle Edward! So cute. So does this mean you wouldn't mind…maybe…someday being Daddy instead of Uncle? And you're fine with how I fit into things right? I mean, obviously we're getting married but this is a big deal."

_What the fuck_?

"What?"

"What?" Bella repeats my question right back to me.

I shake my head, hoping to clear it of the confusion that's currently wracking my brain. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? You said you overheard me and Alice."

"I did."

"So…then you know that Rose is pregnant."

_WHAT_?

I decide to play along, because I need fucking answers.

"Right…"

"I was worried because like I said, I know we're getting married but…being godparents is a huge thing. Like…even if we were to get a divorce," she frowns, "we would still be responsible for that baby together. Alice said that you'd be fine with it, but would probably be pissed at me for keeping something so huge from you. I didn't want to baby, honestly. I'd just made a promise to Rose not to say anything. I wouldn't even have known if I didn't walk in on her peeing on the damn test. And then she asked if I'd be the godmother and said that she was going to ask you to be the godfather and I was so happy about that. So when is Rose getting here? Is Alice coming? How many people because honey there's not even any food out or anything and–"

I cut off her rambling by securing her lips in between my thumb and index finger.

"Ewar, ger off!" I release her lip but hold up a finger, asking for silence.

"Wait."

I take a deep breath and try and deal with the emotions filtering through my body.

My _sister_ is pregnant.

Well…she's been married to Emmett for years, so I'm not surprised; this was the logical next step. I don't understand why she wouldn't want to tell me. Well, maybe because I'd fuck with Emmett about it, and maybe she doesn't want him to know. Plus I suck at secrets, and if she didn't want anyone to know I'd be the last person to confide in. Plus, Bella finding out was accidental, so it's not like she went and told her and not me. Okay, yeah, that makes sense.

I try to think back to the conversation I'd overheard to see if this entire thing makes any fucking sense.

It does. _Fuck_.

Finding out that I'd proposed, I'm sure Alice figured that it wouldn't be a big deal to tell me about Rose now, and how she wanted Bella and me to be godparents to her unborn child. But in Bella's crazy brain I'm sure she thought that it was far too soon for me to know. Having just proposed, she probably thought she'd scare me away with talk of being completely responsible for a human life with her if anything were to happen to Rose and Em.

I mentally file away the fact that divorce has already crossed her mind. Not fucking cool, but I'll need to deal with that later.

She was afraid that I'd be mad that she kept it from me, and truthfully I kind of am; but I'd never break up with her over it. Sure, it's a huge secret to keep from me about my own sister, but I understand her position. My sister asked her to keep it quiet. If she broke a promise to Rose…that shit would never be forgiven and it'd make our lives hell, so I'm actually glad she kept the secret. Finding out on my own lets her off the hook with that one.

"Rose is pregnant."

She nods.

"That's what you were keeping from me."

She nods again slowly, probably wondering why she's marrying an idiot.

I try to keep the disappointment out of my voice as I speak again, "So you're not pregnant then."

Something changes in her face, but it's gone before I can decode the emotion. "Um…"

"Um what?"

A/N: I know I am a raging bitch, but I had to cliffie you guys. It's cause I love ya. xox


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This author's note will be the same on all of my stories this week.

So, as some of you may know, I am currently writing three different fanfictions. I am creating a new posting schedule. All stories will be updated every Sunday. I've come up with an idea. I will be working on all three stories throughout the week. However, the story with the most reviews will be completed first during the week, so that it will be posted on time and first. That way the most loyal/interested readers are rewarded without having to wait any longer than necessary. I will not be neglecting any story just because it doesn't get a lot of reviews, that's not why I write. This is to just reward everyone who wants to read the story with the most. I will sometimes even post the story sooner, like Friday instead of Sunday. I know that's a long ridiculous a/n, so thanks for reading. xo

"I…"

"Bella, please spit it the fuck out," I say a bit more harshly than I intended. She frowns and nods, and I feel like a dickhead.

_Maybe because you are a dick head_?

Yeah.

"I don't know," she admits. "I've been having a lot of the um, symptoms, but I'm not sure."

"Since when?" I ask.

"Since when what?"

I just barely resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Don't be a dickhead to your possibly pregnant fiancé.

"When did you start having…symptoms," I roll my eyes at myself. "When did you start thinking you might be pregnant?"

"A couple of weeks ago," she shrugs. "I guess I didn't really put the pieces together until I walked in on Rose."

I nod, "Okay. Let's go get a test." I grab her hand and practically drag her toward the door.

"Wait!" she shrieks. "We can't just walk into a CVS and get a pregnancy test."

Right.

"Alice can," I say instantly, reaching for my phone.

"No! I don't want her or Rose to know yet. I wanna be sure first," she pleads with her eyes and I give in.

"Okay, I'll call Jazz," I search through my contacts for his number while trying to resist the urge to throw up.

This is hilarious. When I think she's already absolutely pregnant, I'm fine with it. Now that it's just a possibility, I freak the fuck out.

"What if he tells Alice?" Bella asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I wave off her concern, "He already knows. So does Em, by the way."

Her jaw drops open and I can't help but laugh. "I had to tell someone. I needed someone to freak out too, you know?"

She frowns, and I realize what I said. "No baby, don't make that face. I'm cool with this," I motion toward her tummy.

"Hello?" Jazz interrupts us by answering his phone.

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he agrees easily. "Sup?"

"Do not say 'Sup'," I complain and I can almost hear his eyes roll.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's up?" he asks sarcastically, emphasizing the word 'what's'.

"I need you to get a pregnancy test."

"Okay, be there in fifteen."

I love my best friends.

-XXX-

After Jasper left, Bella pissed on the stick test thing. That was three hours ago.

"I'm pretty sure it was only supposed to take a few minutes," I say as sweetly as possible. It doesn't stop Bella from glaring at me though. "Baby let's just check." I rub her shoulder soothingly and kiss her temple.

She shakes her head and I sigh, "Why not?"

"I can't."

"Yeah, I know you can't, but why not?"

"Don't be mean to me Edward!" she all but whines.

Seriously, is it any question if this girl is pregnant?

"I'm gonna look," I say suddenly, standing up and walking toward the bathroom.

"No!" Bella shouts, jumping up and following me. "Wait," she begs me, trying to pull me back toward the living room.

"I'll wait right here," I say while we stand in front of the bathroom door. "Do you want it to be a yes or a no?"

"I want it to be yes," she says quietly, looking down at the floor boards. "What do you want it to be?"

I lift her chin with my index finger, "I want it to be yes too."

Her smile lights up her face and the only thing I can think of is how much I love her and how much I want to see that smile for the rest of my life.

"Let's do it," she says with confidence.

"Let's do it," I copy.

-XXX-

"Oh my freaking GOD, Rose that is adorable!" Alice squeals over another fucking baby outfit.

"That looks exactly the same to me," I say grumpily. Alice whirls around to face me, with a look of pure rage on her face. "Shut up, Edward," she says angrily, "Go sit over there." She points, dismissing me from their group and sending me to the reject section.

I hear their laughter before I see them.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Emmett shouts in between his little bitchy giggles. "You got owned!" he fist bumps Jasper. "Hey, J…is Ali awesome in the sack?"

If someone had asked me that about Bella, it'd probably be their last words. But this is laid back I'm-too-fucking-cool Jasper Whitlock; he laughs and shrugs, "Sometimes man."

"How long have we been here?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

It works.

"Half an hour," Emmett says looking at his watch.

"Are you fucking serious?" I groan, "It feels like we've been here for days."

"It's not s'bad," Jasper says shrugging, "I kinda like it."

"Why are you even fucking here?" I ask, letting my anger shoot out, using Jasper as my target.

He shrugs again, "I don't know man. Ali asked me to come. Maybe she didn't want to be the only one without her man here, seeing as how she's the only one who isn't pregnant."

The anger dissipates quickly. "Really?" I ask, feeling kind of concerned. "Is she okay? She's not like, depressed or anything right?"

Jasper scoffs, "Have you met Alice? I don't think she even knows what being depressed entails," he makes a good point; "I think she's just feeling a little left out. I mean, this is shopping, and Ali doesn't get to do it for herself. I think it has more to do with shopping jealousy over baby jealousy."

We laugh because it's probably true.

"Besides," he continues, "We're nowhere ready for a baby."

I don't agree, because I feel like that would somehow be rude…and slightly hypocritical. Technically, Jasper and Alice have been together longer than Bella and I have, so it'd make more sense for them to have a baby before us. But, this is life and shit doesn't work out how it should.

"So how you feelin' Daddy-to-be?" Emmett asks me.

I smile, cause I just can't fucking help it. "Pretty fucking great."

"Yeah me fucking too," he says, his smile almost identical to mine.

Jasper rolls his eyes and sighs. "You guys really need to work on not swearing."

"Fuck off," Emmett and I say simultaneously.

All three of us burst into laughter as the girls approach.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks as she slides up beside me, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I squeeze back, "Nothing baby."

-XXX-

"So I was thinking of doing some type of a baby blue color, with a splash of a pale yellow all around the room. That way it's unisex, and plus I read somewhere that yellow is calming to babies. It'll look so cute Bella! What do you think?"

I can't help but wonder how such a tiny person can say so much in one single breath.

"Um…" Bella trails off, looking very overwhelmed.

"Alice, why don't you let her sleep on it and we'll tell you tomorrow alright?" I slip in the 'we', because she pretty much acts as if I don't exist when it comes to baby making decisions. I'm guessing to Alice, I resemble one big sperm, and nothing more.

"Well…fine, but I need to know by tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Alice," I touch her gently on the shoulder and smoothly move her toward the front door. "We'll let you know first thing." She smiles and nods, "Wait," I stop her from leaving, "By first thing – I mean no earlier than nine o'clock." I arch an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine! But for future reference, in my head, first thing in the morning is six o'clock," she looks at me as if I'm stupid. "So choose your words wisely."

"Uh huh, whatever you say Al."

"Bye Bella!" she calls over my shoulder, not even bothering to give me one.

"Love you too, Alice," I say bitterly as I shut the door behind her.

"Aw baby, are you feeling neglected?" Bella practically purrs in my ear as she comes up beside me.

I decide to get what I can and pout, "Yeah, nobody gives me any attention anymore."

She transforms her facial features into a look of mock horror. "How dare they not give you the attention you deserve?"

"You do it too," I say sadly. "I never get any attention from my fiancé anymore." I'm going along with our little role play, but it actually is kind of true. I understand that Bella has a lot going on, it must be hard to have your body transform into a baby making oven – a term I do not use out loud anymore; not since I was slapped three times by all three of the women in my life. Four if you include the delayed slap I received from my mother the following fucking weekend.

Bella's body wasn't showing any outward differences yet, but Bella had said she just didn't feel 'sexy'. According to Emmett, I'd have plenty of sex once the second trimester hit, which grossed me out more than reassured me; considering I now knew he had a lot of sex with my horny pregnant sister.

_Shudder_.

"Well, I think you deserve a lot of attention, in some regions more than others…" she trails off, rubbing her hand over the now prominent bulge in my jeans.

_Yes_!

"Really?" I cringe at how high and hopeful my voice is.

"Really," she purrs, taking my hand and leading me toward our couch. She unbuttons my jeans and helps me take them off, rubbing my hard on through my boxers. "Someone's ready to play," she says and I nod enthusiastically. She pulls down on the waistband of my boxers and I get them off in record time. She laughs and pushes me down, so I'm sitting on the couch.

Bella winks at me before giving me a little striptease show, making my cock even harder. I groan and she smiles, loving the torture she's putting me through. I'm patient, letting her have her moment; I want her to realize that she's still fucking sexy to me.

It's not long before she's completely naked, straddling my lap and rubbing her soaking wet pussy all over my fucking cock.

"Jesus Bella," I groan out, licking and sucking on her neck. She moans and grips my hair, giving it a tug. "I need you right now," I all but growl as I line myself up with her entrance. I rub just the head of my cock against her clit, causing Bella to moan out and grind down on me. I fucking love it. She's so wet and hot and ready for me that I can't take it anymore. I grab her hips and slam her down on my cock as I push up inside her tight little pussy.

We both moan at the sensations.

"God, Edward, so good…mmmm….always so fucking good," she moans out, grinding her hips. I grab her ass, squeezing it roughly and using it as leverage to move her back and forth along my cock. "Harder," she demands and I comply. I thrust up, over and over as I pull her pussy down on my cock. I continue to pound her pussy relentlessly, until she's screaming my name and begging for me not to stop. I don't, not even when I feel her clench around me even tighter, coming hard and fast.

My goal now is to not only come myself, but to bring her there again, right the fuck with me. I slap her ass hard, causing a lovely little squeal to escape her. I flip us over, so she's laying on the couch with me on top of her; never breaking our connection. Kneeling up, I grab her hip with one hand, thrusting with long, slow, hard strokes.

"Bella, you are the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen," I say as work her clit with my free hand. "You're the most beautiful woman on this planet," my voice is getting rougher as I get closer, "And I want you to come, right fucking," I pinch her clit and she screams, "Now."

She clenches around me again, and I release inside her with a primal, guttural grown that definitely resembles a lions fucking roar. She continues to milk me, moving her hips against me slowly, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Fuck me," she sighs as I lay beside her on the couch.

"I just did," I say and she laughs, snuggling into me.

"I love you," she says sweetly, kissing me on the nose.

"I love you," I say back, kissing her on her nose as well before pushing down her body and kissing her stomach as well, "And I love you too."

I hear a sniffle and make my way back up, so we're lying face to face. "What's wrong?"

"You are entirely too sweet," she says kissing me lightly.

"Don't tell Em," is all I say and she giggles uncontrollably before drifting off.

As I watch her sleep, all I can think about is how I want everyone in the world to know that I have the most amazing fiancé in the world, and that I'm going to be a dad. This causes me to think about something else – being me, being us, and who we are; that won't be the smartest move. Everyone freaked out over our engagement, and I'm sure they'll freak the fuck out over this.

We'd need Alice's creative fucking fashionista mind to come up with something to hide any future baby bumps, especially at the Immortal Sun premiere coming up soon.

I reach for my cell and shoot off a quick text to Alice.

**Come bright and early, maybe like…eight, we have a lot to discuss. –E**

**Yay! –A**

I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. I throw my phone back onto the coffee table and snuggle into my beautiful girl.

A/N: We're approaching the end, only a few chapters left (for real this time) and an epilogue.


	30. Chapter 30

"Does this scream, 'Hey, I'm pregnant!'?" Bella asks as she twirls around in a small sexy black dress. "No," I laugh while Alice says seriously, "Twirl again." She does and I watch in awe as the dress billows out, surrounding her sexy legs perfectly. "Does it say 'Hey, I'm pregnant but I'm trying to hide it'?" she asks and I snicker. "I don't think so," I say and turn toward Alice, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," she says studying the dress. "You don't have a baby bump that we need to worry about but…"

"But what?" Bella asks.

"But the tightness of the dress over your tits is an issue," she says seriously. I burst into giggles like a little boy who just heard tits for the first time in his life. Alice glares at me and huffs. "They're a lot bigger! I think people will speculate pregnancy or a boob job. This is Hollywood though, so they'll probably just assume boob job."

"I told you!" I shout jumping up off of the couch. "I told you they were bigger!"

Both women roll their eyes at me and begin perusing the second rack full of designer dresses.

"Alice," Bella says nervously, grabbing both of our attention.

"Yeah B?" she asks.

"I don't think I'm going to find anything here," she says as she ruffles her hand through the dresses. "I was wondering if um…you could uh…"

"Oh my god, yes! I'd love to design your dress! Thank you thank you thank you!" Alice squeals, grabbing Bella and squeezing her tightly.

"What the fuck," I say in disbelief, "How'd you know she was going to ask you that?"

"I'm Alice," she says with a shrug, tapping her temple with her index finger.

"Ooookay," I say with raised eyebrows._ Alice scares me sometimes_.

"So, can you do it? You only have a week."

"Bella, do not underestimate the power of Alice," I say.

Alice gives me a huge smile, "Thank you Edward. I'll have it done in a few days. Let me take your measurements."

-XXX-

"Holy fuck."

"That bad?" Bella asks with a grimace.

"Wait," I say. I need a fucking minute to digest this shit right now.

Bella's standing in the middle of our room in her new Alice designed dress.

I'm no fashionista; but the fire red engine color, the plunging neckline, and the fact that it hugs her thighs tightly before ending at her knees…

Definitely doesn't make me think 'oh she's pregnant', it makes me think 'I need to fuck her now'.

"Umm…"

"Edward, say something. Is it too much? I told Alice to just do whatever, I don't care what people think. Let them think my tits look fake or let them think I'm knocked up. I just want to look beautiful for you and worthy of being on the arm of the sexiest man alive," she finished with a wink.

"I thought we were never going to speak of that," I grumble.

Bella giggles and says, "But baby…I love being engaged to the sexiest man alive."

"Just because some magazine names me that doesn't make it true."

"I thought you were the sexiest man alive way before they did," Bella says with a wink.

"Is that so?" I ask as I make my way toward her. She nods and bites her lip.

"Don't do that," I groan as I wrap my arms around her body.

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

"Bite your lip; you know what it does to me. I'll rip this dress from your body, and fuck you senseless."

"Well we don't want that," she says shaking her head.

"We don't?" I ask unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yes, this dress took Alice a lot of time and effort," she says seductively as she pulls down the zipper. "Help me finish?" she asks sweetly.

I stand behind her body and slowly finish unzipping her. My breath catches when I see that she has absolutely nothing on underneath this dress. "Are you trying to kill the sexiest man alive?"

She giggles and turns around in my arms. "Definitely not, I'm just trying to fuck him."

"Fuck me," I mutter.

"Exactly."

That's all it takes and I'm all over her. I grab her ass and pull her toward me, squeezing it roughly and earning a grunt from Bella. She steps out of her dress carefully, afraid of ruining it and feeling the wrath of Alice.

"Hang it up babe," I say with a smack to her ass.

She hangs it up in the closet, turning around to face me again when the task is complete. The look on her face takes my breath away.

"Do you have a problem with being the sexiest man alive?" she asks me, her voice low and heavy with desire.

I nod my head, silently telling her yes.

"So you don't want to be the sexiest man alive?"

"No," I barely choke out, entranced by her movements as she makes her way toward me.

"That's too bad," she frowns, "I was looking forward to fucking the sexiest man alive. But since you're not…"

She makes a production out of bending over to pick up one of my discarded t-shirts off the floor. She goes to put it on her body and I lurch forward to stop the atrocity. I don't fucking think so. I grab the material out of her hand and toss it across our room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed," she says, and I can tell she's fighting to keep her voice even.

"I don't think so," I practically growl at her as I push her up against the closed closet doors. "You're not putting more clothes on, you're staying just the way you are. Now help me get as naked as you are. Right fucking now." I demand and smirk when I see Bella visibly shiver. I know she secretly loves it when I get demanding. She fumbles with the button of my jeans before I help her remove them completely.

She kisses me then, hard. I give it to her right back, seeking entrance to her mouth. She opens up willingly and our tongues play together slowly as I grind my cotton covered cock against her bare pussy. She's wet and ready for me, the evidence of her arousal all over my boxers. I smile at her and she bites her lip. I rip my wife beater over my head and toss it haphazardly behind me.

Bella begins pulling my boxers down slowly and the second my cock springs free it connects with her slick flesh. "Unnggghh," I groan out at the sensation as the head of my cock rubs gently against her clit. "I can't wait, I need you right fucking now."

"Me too," Bella admits as she wraps her legs around my waist. "Now Edward, now." Her voice is laced with desperation.

I slam my cock into her in one swift thrust, causing Bella to moan out louder than I'd ever heard her before.

"Fuck you're so wet," I stutter out in between harsh breaths.

"Only for you, my sexy man," she says with a little giggle.

"I'm only hard for you, my sexy woman." I say and Bella groans at my words. She arches her back off of the closet, grinding her pussy down on my cock as I continue to slam up inside her.

"God you feel so fucking good Edward," she says panting.

"Mmmmmfff." Is my brilliant response.

I can feel my orgasm clawing at me to let me release it. I need Bella to come first.

I reach down in between our sweat soaked bodies until I reach her swollen clit. Rubbing it hard and slow while I continue to pound my cock into her pussy, I can feel my efforts having their wanted effect. Bella's walls clench around me deliciously right before she screams out my name over and over again. Her climax pulls my own from my body and I growl out, sounding more animal than man as I come deep inside her.

"Fuck," I say into her neck, covering it in tiny kisses.

"I love you," Bella says sweetly as she plays with the hair at the back of my neck.

"I love you more," I whisper against her ear.

I help her down gently, suddenly worried that I was too rough with her.

"Don't," she says as she looks at my expression. "Don't even think about it Edward. Do not ruin my orgasm high right now."

"Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking," she says with confidence.

"What are you a mind reader?" I ask as I prepare a bath for her.

"Nope, I just know you."

I step aside and hold out my hand to help her into the tub but she shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried that I'd upset her somehow.

"You get in first," she says with a smile. I give her one right back and sink into the hot water.

I hold out my hand for hers and help her into the bath. She leans her back against me and lets out a content sigh.

"You were not too rough with me, understand? I'm not made of glass. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to give up hot sex with the sexiest man alive. Got it?"

I laugh and nod against her hair. "Got it."

"Let's enjoy sexy up-against-surfaces-sex while you can still lift me. I'm going to be a fat ass soon." Her tone is joking but I know she's worried that I'll no longer find her attractive.

"Bella, the bigger you get the sexier you'll be to me."

I can almost hear the eye roll as she speaks. "Sure."

"You will be. Do you know why?" She shakes her head no. "Because my baby has my baby in here," I say as I caress her stomach. "You getting bigger is evidence. Evidence of our love, proof of what we can do together when we make love. That could never be unattractive to me."

She turns around and straddles me with a huge smile on her face. "Okay sexiest man alive. I hope you're prepared for sexy in-the-bath-sex, because you're about to get some."

Fuck. Yes.

-XXX-

"Looking good little brother," my sister says sweetly.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asks me with a concerned look on her face.

I shrug and nod.

The truth was that I was feeling pretty fucking nervous. I felt all of this pressure – I just didn't know why.

"You're not nervous at all?"

I look at my sister, prepared to say a quick "nope", but instead I have a serious problem with verbal diarrhea. "Yeah, I'm really fucking nervous. Bella looks gorgeous in her dress Rose – I mean fucking gloriously fuckable – and that's just the tip of my nervous fucking iceberg."

Rose looks as if she's trying hard not to laugh at me, coughing slightly and looking down. "Why are you nervous about Bella looking hot? She always looks great. I should know – I dress her half the time."

I roll my eyes at my sister's knack for making almost everything in the world relate to her before explaining myself. "I'm afraid because we haven't been out in public for something big since we got engaged and since she's been pregnant. What if someone knows she's pregnant? What if some asshole tries to touch her and hurts her and the baby? I'll fucking kill someone."

It's her turn to roll her eyes at me. "First of all, you'll have your entire security team with you, which includes my giant man of a husband. That's not even an issue. Nobody will touch Bella. Nobody will know she's pregnant either Edward. How would they find out? Only our crew knows, plus her parents and our parents. Plus I think my belly will be enough of a distraction," she says sweetly as she rubs her stomach lovingly. "So don't worry about any of that."

"Crew?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up Edward," she says hotly. _Hormones_.

"Well, Bella's mom doesn't know about the baby," I say, steering the conversation back to the land of serious. "Bella doesn't want her to know so we only told Charlie."

"Why doesn't Renee know?" she asks curiously.

"She's a bitch."

Rose cocks an eyebrow at me that clearly says explain yourself, so I do.

"Remember how ma and dad went ballistic when they found out about our engagement via the tabloids?"

She nods her head, silently telling me to continue.

"Well, Charlie freaked the fuck out too, but not Renee."

"What did Renee do?"

I rub the back of my neck and sigh heavily. "She told Bella that it was smart to want to marry a man in Hollywood in case her career didn't pan out; basically calling me a secondary bank account."

"No she fucking didn't!"

I nod solemnly. "It really hurt Bella's feelings. Now she doesn't want to tell Renee because she's afraid that she'll go to the tabloids with the story or something, hoping for cash or fame."

"That's so fucked."

It is fucked. I hate that Bella can't even tell her own mother that she's two months pregnant. I couldn't imagine not telling my mom about it and I know it has to be even harder for Bella to not share this with her mom, being the one who actually has to suffer through this shit for seven more months.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well everyone knows about your engagement, so that'll cause enough of a stir. The media only acts like a bunch of sharks when they're hungry. They have a story to talk about – the upcoming nuptials – so it's not like they're going to be fishing for a story on the carpet. Just stay close to her and I'll be right there with both of you too, making sure no one gets out of line."

"Thanks."

She shrugs and winces, "It's my job."

"I love you," I say out of nowhere as I gaze at her ever-growing stomach.

"What?" she asks me, clearly surprised at my emotional outburst.

Rose and I don't really get emotional with each other and I think the last time I openly and sincerely told her I loved her, I still had acne all over my face.

"I love you," I say again opening my arms for a hug. She tears up and steps into my embrace. Her stomach doesn't let her get to close, but I squeeze her with all I have. "I love you too little guy," I say rubbing her stomach gently.

"I love you too Edward. I'm so happy for you. You've grown up so much so fast and I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks Rosie, I'm proud of you too. You're gonna be an amazing fucking mom."

She smiles brightly at me before fixing my tie. "Go get 'em asshole."

There's the Rose I know.

With one final heavy sigh I climb the stairs in search of Bella.

Tonight will be great, I know it.

I just have to get rid of this knot in my stomach that's telling me otherwise...

-XXX-

A/N: Premiere is next, followed by something ahem…juicy and something else.. Review for faster update.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy fucking with her characters.

My anxiety level reaches epic proportions as another round of flashes invades the privacy of our limo.

"How much longer?" I ask the driver as I yank on my tie.

"About a half an hour sir," he replies before raising the privacy window again.

Fuck! I need to get this shit over with.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I look at Bella and shake my head, "Nothing."

She gives me one of her mini glares and I buckle underneath it like a pussy. "I'm anxious and nervous."

"Aw, come here baby," she coos holding out her arms. "I know it's a massive crowd, but it'll be over in an hour and then you get to watch yourself on the big screen again. Unless…that's what you're actually nervous about, in that case forget I mentioned it."

Being in Bella's arms while she plays with my hair should calm me down, it usually does; but today it does nothing to help my nerves. Bella senses this and it makes me love her even fucking more. "So it's not any of those things…what has you so freaked out?"

"I'm afraid someone is going to find out you're pregnant," I blurt out unexpectedly.

A flash of pain crosses Bella's face, but I don't understand why until she speaks.

"Are you…I don't know…embarrassed or something?"

"No!" I exclaim causing her to flinch back from our embrace. "Sorry," I mutter as I pull her back into my arms, careful not to mess up her dress and feel the wrath of Alice Brandon. "But no, I'm not embarrassed. How could you even think that?" She shrugs but gives me no answer. "I'm proud that you're carrying my baby. Every guy in the world will be incredibly fucking jealous, and probably wish they were me." I growl out the second half of my sentence and Bella lets out a small giggle.

"Well they aren't you, sexy man."

"Damn fucking right they're not."

"So, tell me why you're so nervous then."

I sigh and try to find the right words. "I don't know really. I'm just…fuck. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want someone to speculate that you're pregnant and cause a frenzy. There's a lot of fucking fans and there's a lot of paparazzi. They'd flip their shit if they found out tonight, you know that right?"

She nods and tries to quench my fears. "Baby we're going to have a whole entire security team with Emmett on top of that. We're going to be fine."

I shake my head. "I know all of that, but I don't know. I just want you safe."

"I promise I won't leave your side for the entire carpet," she says sweetly. "I won't leave your side all night long," she whispers against my lips. "Does that make you feel any better?"

"A little," I admit with a small smile. "I just feel really tense, you know?"

She nods with a frown. "Do you want me to help you feel less tense?"

I raise an eyebrow, "How? Massage?"

"Mhmmm," she says as her hand moves to my crotch.

"Bella…" I groan. "What are you doing?"

"Massaging you baby," she says innocently. "I thought that's what you needed?"

"I do, it is." I say stupidly as she unzips my pants. I shoot a panicked glance toward the privacy barrier. "What if he sees?" I whisper into her hair. She bites her lip and grabs the phone beside her. "Hello Eric. Can you please not disturb us until it's our turn in line to arrive? Yes, thank you. Please call us five minutes before."

"Fuck, I love you." I say as she hangs up the phone and reaches into my boxers. The second her hand touches my dick I groan loudly. "Shh," she whispers against my lips before kissing me hard, shoving her tongue into my mouth immediately. I moan into her mouth as she grips my cock tighter in her tiny fist, moving her hand slowly up and down my length.

I desperately want to be in her mouth, but I know I can't be at the moment. It'd ruin her dress, and I don't want my fiancé getting out of our limo at our first premiere together looking like she just gave me a blowjob in the backseat of our limo.

_Right_? Right! Be a gentleman.

Her speed increases as her strokes become shorter, pulling me closer and closer to my release. "Bella, fuck…I'm gonna…mmmmm…I'm gonna cum baby," I warn her. "Get something; there are small towels over there somewhere." I point toward the bucket of champagne.

Instead of reaching for the towels, Bella does something that surprises the fucking shit out of me. She leans over and wraps her mouth around the head of my cock, sucking like a motherfucking vacuum. "Shiiiiiiitttttt…" I groan as I feel my orgasm rocket through me, spilling down her throat as she swallows me down. "God fucking damn it!" I say as I watch her sit up and wipe the corner of her mouth with a towel, careful not to disturb her makeup. "Why did you do that?" I gasp out in between sharp breaths.

"Do you feel better?" I nod. "All of your tension gone?" I nod again. "That's why," she says with a shrug. She leans over to give me a kiss and I comply, pulling her against me and crushing my lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says sweetly. "And Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes future Mrs. Cullen?"

"I fully expect to have the favor returned when we return to this limo later."

_Fuck me._

-XXX-

"I love you Edward!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Marry me!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Bella you're so gorgeous!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

"Bite me Edward, bite me!"

"Show us your rock!"

Flash. Flash. Flash.

I feel incredibly disoriented between the bright flashes and the screaming. I intensify my grip on Bella's hand, pulling her closer to my side while keeping the smile plastered to my face.

"This way, Edward!"

"Bella look to the left!"

"Edward look to the right!"

"Can we get a kiss from the lovely couple?"

We follow the directions of the photographers in hopes to be released from their clutches faster.

"That's enough," I hear my sister say with authority as she ushers us through. "Edward we have Extra coming up first." I nod to let her know I heard her over the screaming and crying going on around us.

We approach Mario Lopez as he smiles brightly at us.

"The Cullens!" he says happily. "Or not yet right? When do you plan to tie the knot?"

I smile and kiss Bella's cheek. "Very soon," I answer as Bella blushes and nods her agreement.

"So Bella, is there any way I can convince you to call off the engagement and run away with me? You look fabulous tonight!"

Mario Lopez is gay right? I swear to fucking God I'll kill him if he's straight. I don't give a fuck if it's playful banter for the show, I'll playfully beat the shit out of him!

"No Mario, I'm kind of attached to my vampire." Bella says smoothly, giving my hand a small reassuring squeeze. She knows me too well.

"Ah, well, I had to try right?" he smiles at me and I want to punch him in the dick. "Edward, how are you feeling about all of this?" he asks as he gestures around us, "Pretty crazy huh?"

"It's a bit surreal," I say truthfully. "I've been to premieres before, but nothing quite like this. We have the best fans in the world." The fans erupt into applause and cheers at my words and I fight the urge to cover my ears.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Congratulations!"

I nod and lead Bella away from the fucktard. "Extra gets last dibs on everything from now on," I whisper conspiratorially to my sister. She laughs and shakes her head but agrees, "You got it."

We have a few more interviews before we're ushered to a space where specially picked fans wait to meet us briefly. We sign a few autographs and take pictures. Luckily the fans are sweet and not rabid like the ones behind the barriers, and I don't have to have a mini heart attack any time one of them touches Bella during a photo op.

Finally we make it into the theater. I hold Bella's hand throughout the entire movie, whispering words of encouragement and pride; because while I'm completely fine seeing myself on screen, Bella is not. I see her visibly cringe out of my peripheral vision when her bite scene comes onto the screen. "You were perfect in that scene, love." She smiles at my words but stays tense until the credits roll.

"Do we have to go to the party afterwards?" She whispers to me as we exit the theater. I frown, "We have to make an appearance, but we don't have to stay if you don't want to. Do you want to show our faces and leave?"

She nods quickly and leans into my side. "Are you not feeling well?" I ask, feeling the panic swell in my chest. "No, I'm fine. It's nothing like that," she says distractedly as she looks past me. I look behind me to see what she's glaring at but see nothing but a restroom door.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw someone behind you."

"Who?"

"I think it was…"

Before she can tell me who it was Aro interrupts. "Congratulations! What a wonderful night!"

I smile tightly while searching Bella's face. She looks tense and worried and I don't fucking like it. The second Aro leaves I'm going to find out what's going on.

A/N: Edward got a little limo lovin' eh? Who do you think Bella saw? Let me know. I'm absolutely positive that there's only one or two chapters left, plus an epilogue. I know how many times I've said this story was almost over, lmao, but this time I mean it! xo


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. I just enjoy borrowing Stephanie Meyers characters and making them do/say things that would make her blush.

"I just knew that this movie was going to be a sensation. Do you know how amazing it is to make a movie when it already has such a huge fan base? It's like there's no risk at all. Some of the guys at the studio were worried, can you believe that? I mean…look at the turn out tonight! People have camped out for days just to get a glimpse of you two in the flesh! I can't wait to start on the second film."

Aro had been going on for about ten minutes now, never really giving either of us a chance to speak, so I just nodded and hummed in the appropriate places while looking at my fiance's terrified face. At the mention of a second movie her eyes widen and snap to Aro.

"A second film?" she asks and it breaks me out of my trance. Finally taking my eyes off of Bella, I look to Aro for confirmation. He nods and smiles. "It was very hush-hush and under wraps for quite some time. We didn't want to get ahead of ourselves and be overconfident. But with tonight's reaction, the studio is confident that the movie will make us millions. If this does well, it green lights the next film.

Bella and I exchange a worried glance. "When would production begin?" I ask as nonchalant as I can. Aro's eyebrows draw together in concentration as he mulls over my question. "Well there's the paper and red tape to get through of course. We're probably looking at a three month waiting period while we get all of our ducks in a row. I wasn't even supposed to say anything yet, your sister will be getting the news tomorrow morning. Please do not say anything to the other cast members and any crew if you see them before then?"

I only nod my promise because I can't form words right now, and fuck me if I'm going to lie to Rosalie. Aren't they supposed to let you know this shit? I mean…fucking hell. I quickly try to think back to my contract, looking for any inclination that I'd signed on for more than one film. I probably had, but I just didn't give a fuck at the time. Rosalie handles that shit, not me. Aro finally excuses himself and I step closer to Bella and wrap my arms around her waist. Ignoring the questions the conversation with Aro just brought me, I instead focus on the beautiful woman in front of me. "What's wrong love? What did you see?"

She looks up at me from under her lashes and I have to fight off the urge to rip off her pretty dress and take her right here. Audience be damned. I don't give a fuck. A look of worry and fear passes over her features, immediately killing my fast approaching boner. "Tell me, please."

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "This will sound crazy, and I have no idea how it's even possible, but I swear Edward…I saw Renee over there." She points to the entrance of the woman's bathroom and shakes her head. "Maybe it's just hormones or something, but I swear I saw her there and if she's here, I'm going to-"

I don't get to hear what she's going to do, because at that moment, Renee Dwyer makes her exit from the bathroom door that Bella and I are staring at. "Motherfucker!" I whisper-yell, instinctively tightening my hold around Bella's waist, "I'll get rid of her baby, I promise." I kiss behind her ear after I whisper, pulling back to head over to her mother. She stops me, tightening her hands on my forearms and shaking her head. "No, I want to come too. We do this together. Always."

I smile at her and grip her tiny hand in mine. "Thanks for that," she says looking up at me and smiling slightly. "For what?" I ask in confusion. "Thank you for giving me my smile," she says before biting her lip and standing closer to me. "Your smile?" She nods and laughs. "Yep, you have a special smile for me, didn't you know that?" I shrug and say, "Anything to do with you is special for me."

"Stop making me swoon when I can't fuck you senseless," she says seductively with a smirk. I groan and pull her against me. To the people around us I'm sure it looks like a couple in a cute little embrace, but it isn't. This is me pulling Bella's sexy body firmly against mine, letting her feel what her words have done to me. She gasps as she feels my erection pressing into her stomach. "Don't tease me woman," I growl in her ear and earn a small little chuckle.

We've encased ourselves in our own little world as usual, so much so that Renee Dwyer is the last thing on either of our minds; until she bursts through our fucking bubble. "Bella! Honey you look so gorgeous, let me see you." She removes Bella's hands from my shoulders and steps back to glance at her. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" she suddenly exclaims, earning a few curious glances from the groups of people surrounding us. My eyes bulge out of my head and Bella's face drains of all color.

"Shut up, Renee!" she whispers to her mother so only the three of us can hear. It doesn't escape my notice that Bella uses her mother's name instead of mom. I shoot the staring observers a look that clearly says: "mind your fucking business, dickhead" and a few finally look away. "Come over here," Bella says as she drags her mother toward an empty corner of the room. As soon as we're a safe distance away from nosey ears she whirls around on Renee. "Why are you here?" she asks bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive stance.

Renee blinks, looking genuinely surprised. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her ignorance. Does she seriously not realize what a flakey uncaring bitch she truly is?

_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt_.

"What do you mean, honey? Of course I'd be here! It's a premiere, a big night for my little girl." Bella flinches at the endearment, and I want to punch Renee for causing Bella even the slightest bit of discomfort.

"You've never come to one of my premieres before, so why now?" I already know the answer to her question and I know Bella does to. Renee has never come before, because before they were smaller indie films. To Renee, this is Hollywood; this is a big deal to her because of its location and its size. She should have been there for every single premiere her daughter has ever had, but she just doesn't give a shit unless it benefits Renee.

"Honey, you know I would've come to your other ones but my schedule just didn't permit it. I didn't have the time or the money to come out baby," she all but coos at her while trying to touch her arm in comfort. Bella jerks away from her touch, not letting her sway this conversation at all.

"So what made you have the time and money now?"

Renee frowns at her cold tone while I smile in pride. "Well…Phil is away on a trip and Esme was so generous and paid for my ticket."

"I'm sorry what?" I interrupt. "Did you just say Esme, as in Esme Cullen?"

She smiles and nods. "Oh Edward, you are so handsome in person!" Her voice is a little too enthusiastic and her eyes linger a little too much. "Yes," she says as she shakes her head, "your mother paid my way; she was so graceful and kind to do such a thing. She wanted me to surprise Bella." She turns back to Bella and smiles. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not pregnant," Bella lies while giving me her "help me" look.

"Renee, would you do me a favor?" I give her a forced fake smile. "Would you go and get my mother for me? Bella and I would like to thank her." _Or kill her_.

She nods and walks swiftly away.

"Oh my fucking God!" Bella says while wringing her hands. "What are we going to do? Why would your mother invite her? She already knows I'm pregnant! She's going to tell everyone!" I can tell she's about 2.5 seconds away from a meltdown, so I grab her shoulders and give her a gentle shake.

"Bella…you need to calm down." Her breathing doesn't slow and I know she's not hearing me. She's too far gone into Bella Land; the land of overthinking. "The baby, Bella," I whisper against her ear and she tenses slightly before relaxing. "That's it. Breathe. Nice big deep breaths. Good girl."

I continue to whisper sweet words in her ear while running my hands along her arms. She finally calms down and gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. This shit is ridiculous."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that too. You shouldn't have to deal with my mother."

I scoff, "Nobody should have to deal with that. Especially you." I kiss her temple and whisper, "I love you."

"So much," she replies just before we hear our approaching mothers.

"Bella darling…you were so incredible tonight," my mother says as she envelops her in a big hug. I hear her whisper quietly in her ear so Renee can't hear. "Honey are you alright?" Bella nods slightly against my mother and sighs. "You look beautiful, you're glowing." Bella has a genuine big smile on her face as my mother pulls back.

"You look beautiful Esme, where's Carlisle?"

"Oh thank you dear," my mother gushes at Bella. "He's around here somewhere. Edward could I speak with you for a moment?"

I nod and follow my mother a few steps away, just out of hearing distance, not wanting to go much further away from Bella. "What's wrong with Bella?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Her mother…they're not close." _That's putting it fucking lightly_. "She's just…not…I don't know how to put it Mom. She's not like you." My mother smiles at me and puts her hand on my cheek. "My sweet boy. So her mother is a bitch?" I gape at my mother and she laughs. "What? I can't curse? I know you do it enough for the entire universe but I have my moments too. I'll keep Renee occupied and away from you two, okay? Enjoy your night. We'll have a family dinner tomorrow and set her straight."

I smile at my mother, secretly loving that she can still make everything better. "Okay, thanks Ma." Just as we're about to walk away I grab her hand. "Wait! Renee doesn't know about the baby. I mean, she came over and right away said 'you're pregnant' but I think she doesn't know for sure. So don't mention it okay?"

She nods. "If Bella doesn't want her to know about this, then I need to know everything tomorrow night. Understood?" I visibly gulp and nod, causing my mother to laugh. "You're not in trouble honey. I just want to know who is fucking with my babies. All three of you." She smiles at me then and I silently thank God for giving me a mother like Esme.

"Can you tell the Chief we're leaving? Just mention Renee being here and I'm sure he'll understand…and flee the scene himself." She laughs and nods.

We walk back over and she easily extracts Renee from our sides with a wink over her shoulder as they walk away.

"My mom has your mom handled for tonight," I say with a grin. "No more worrying, okay?"

She nods. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure baby, anything you want."

-XXX-

After breaking my "promise" to Aro and warning my sister of the pending phone call she'd get tomorrow, we snuck out of the after party under the tactical lead of my brother-in-law. Not one person spotted our departure and let out a huge sigh once we were safely in the back of our limo.

I immediately pick up the phone and tell the driver we are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. That settled, I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulders while she leans into my touch, resting her head on my chest. "I love hearing this, you know," she says suddenly looking up at me. "Love hearing the sound of what?" I ask because it's pretty fucking quiet in here. "The sound of your heart beat," she says so quietly I almost don't hear her. "Yeah?" I ask as I enjoy the blush that colors her features. She nods and bites her lip causing me to groan. "Bella, don't bite your lip. You know what that shit does to me."

"I do know," she says sweetly, abandoning her seat and climbing into my lap. She wiggles around as she gets situated, each knee placed securely on the leather on each side of my hips. "Comfy?" I ask in a strained voice. She smiles and nods and I know that she knows exactly what she's doing to me. "Bella…" I warn and she giggles. "If you don't stop right now you're going to get fucked in the back of a limo."

"Really?" she asks with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes," I grit out, barely able to form a three fucking letter word.

The second I answer her she resumes her wiggling and giggling and I fucking lose it. I grab her by the back of her neck and yank her head down to my mouth roughly. Our lips crash together, hard and firm as we taste each other greedily. She grinds her hips down on my now prominent erection and I gasp. Using the opportunity to her advantage she plunges her tongue into my mouth. I moan at the sensation of her tongue with mine. She tastes like strawberries and love and home.

Just as I'm about to mentally scold myself for being a pussy she swirls her hips and I know I'm going to come right then if I don't pull my shit together.

I lean forward, my ass resting only on the edge of the leather seats, and wrap my arms around her back. I silently thank the two long couch-like rows of seats in the limo as I lay her down on top of one of them. Abandoning my jacket and ripping off my tie, I throw them behind me and grin as the hit the seat we were quietly sitting in moments before.

Bella sits up and I unzip her dress slowly, watching in fascination as the straps slowly slide down her creamy white skin. I kiss her bare shoulders lightly, following the path of the falling garment down the length of her forearm. When I reach her hand I suck her index finger into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it before nibbling on it gently. She gasps and I grin as I release her finger. "Slide that dress down your body so I can make use of my tongue in more important places."

I watch the deep blush spread throughout her face and down her chest and she slowly pulls it down. Her eyes burn into mine as she removes the dress completely, and I hear my inner caveman shouting "_mine_", over and over again as I drink in her naked body. "You had nothing on under that dress all night?" I ask and my voice sounds low and rough to my own ears. Bella only nods and smiles wickedly at me. "That's very naughty Bella. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you now." I frown and her eyes widen. I can see the excitement in those deep brown eyes and it stirs something low in my gut.

"Do you agree, Ms. Swan?" I can't fucking wait until its Mrs. Cullen. She squeaks out a quick, "Yes," and I grin evilly at her.

"Remove my belt. Now," I command, making sure my voice is hard and rough. I watch in amusement as she tries not to whimper and does as I asked. "Pull my pants down, but not my boxers. Do you understand?" She nods and yanks my pants down until they're pooling at my feet. The position of standing, bent slightly as to not hit my head is starting to kill my back, so I spread her legs apart and kneel on the leather in between them.

Bella reaches out to grab my cock over my boxers and I grab her wrist. "Did I give you permission to do that, love?" She shakes her head no and I smile. "Another punishment then." This time she does whimper, and I know how much she's enjoying this little game. I'd never be too rough or intentionally hurt her, but I know she's loving my caveman side just as much as I am right now.

"Can I please touch your cock?" she asks suddenly and my breath catches. I abandon the buttons on my shirt, only getting two of them unclasped. All thoughts of returning the favor she gave me earlier fly out of my head and the only thought I can think of is being inside her. She smiles sweetly and I glare at her. She knows exactly what she's doing, and I do too. She wants control, and I'm all too willing to give her anything she wants, so I nod. She pulls down my boxers at a torturously slow pace until they're bunched around my knees. Her little hand grabs my cock and grips it tight, moving slowly up and down my shaft as she licks her lips.

She smiles smugly as she watches me watch her, knowing that I want nothing more than to be inside that mouth of hers. Almost as if she's reading my mind she asks, "Do you want me to suck your cock baby?" _Holy fucking shit_. All I can do is nod dumbly as I watch her position her mouth in front of my waiting dick. She positions her body so she's on her hands and knees as she wraps her lips around just the head, sucking lightly and driving me fucking crazy.

"Edward," she moans out my name when she releases me from her mouth, "I want you to fuck my mouth." I try my hardest not to whimper, but it escapes me anyway. Bella grins like she just won a gold fucking medal and places my aching cock back in her heavenly mouth. I wrap her hair around my hand and push my hips slightly until I'm in as deep as she can handle. She rolls her tongue all around the head of my cock as I plunge my length in and out of her mouth slowly.

I feel the familiar tightening, my balls screaming for release, but I fight it off. I gently pull her away from me and she frowns. "I need to repay that favor, remember?" She smiles and lies on her back, automatically spreading her legs for me.

I run my index finger up along her slit until I settle on her clit, teasing her by gentling rubbing her nub. She wiggles around and whimpers, begging me for more. Just as I'm about to replace my finger with my tongue, she stops my movement. "Need…you…inside…" She moans out loud and it urges me on, making me want to give her more, to make her scream my fucking name.

Without notice, I plunge my cock through her lips, my eyes nearly crossing as her heat envelopes every inch of me. "Fuck, Bella, so good…" I don't make any motion to move, simply enjoying the feel of her hot pussy surrounding me. I pull out, leaving only the head inside, and slam every inch of my dick back inside her in one full thrust. She moans and arches her back, craving more friction that I'm all too willing to give.

I grab the tops of her thighs and begin a rigorous rhythm, fucking her hard and fast; loving the sounds of her pleasure: the panting, the moaning, my name entwined in a groan of ecstasy. "Only I make you feel this way, Bella, only me. This," I say as I roughly rub her clit with my thumb, "and this," I grit out as I place my other hand on her heart, "They're _mine_." I pinch a nipple as I roughly speak the one word that drives me crazy.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

"Oh fuck," she moans out as I continue to pound her pussy, "Yes, yes, yes. Only…ohhh…mmmm…yours…fuck Edward right there. Harder!"

I hit that special spot, so deeply inside her and don't stop until her walls clench around me and she cries out. Feeling her pussy clamp around my cock even tighter, along with knowing I just made my woman cum hard, I finally let myself go. The ball of tension springs free, bringing with it a delicious burn as it runs through every piece of my body. I explode inside her, loving the feeling of marking her as mine as I do so.

I collapse on top of her, trying to regulate my breathing as she plays with the hair at the back of my head. "Holy shit," she whispers against my hair.

"Holy shit, indeed." I say with a laugh that she joins in on.

"I love you Edward," she whispers against my ear.

"So much," I finish and watch as she smiles up at me. It's her you-just-fucked-me-senseless sleepy smile; one of my favorites.

It hits me then, like a freight train; the blinding need to make her mine in the most binding way. I suddenly can't wait, and even a month seems too far off. "Bella, marry me."

She giggles and holds out her hand. "Helloooo, you already got your answer for that."

"No, marry me. Now. Tonight."

A/N: Crazy kids. Nobody guessed Renee. She's a bitch huh? Only showing up when it's "big" enough for her? Esme for mom of the year. What do you think will happen at the family dinner tomorrow? We shall see…

reviews = faster update

If you review, I'll also send Edward and a limo to each of your doors…how's that?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

"Edward," Bella sighs my name, and I can tell by the tone of her voice and the look on her face that she's going to say no. "We can't get married tonight."

I should be a fucking psychic. I lean back, sitting on the comfortable leather bench and begin putting on my clothes. "Are you mad?" she asks quietly, not looking at me as she speaks. "I'm sorry. You know I want to marry you, hell I already said yes!" She waves her ring at me and gives me a small smile. I try to return it but I'm sure it looks fake, because it is. "Edward…" she sighs again, but this time her tone is sad, and that's the last thing that I want.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm not upset with you. I understand."

"Do you?" she asks, looking surprised.

I nod my head and she narrows her eyes at me as I tuck in my shirt. "What do you understand?"

I shrug. "You're not ready to get married yet. I completely get it. I was trying to rush it, you know, heat of the moment and all that fucking shit."

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

Oh shit. My hands cup my balls on instinct, my body automatically going on the defense as my full name escapes her perfect lips. Full name is always bad. "Yeah?" I croak out. I roll my eyes at myself. _I'm such a pussy_.

"You think that I'm not ready to marry you?" she crosses her arms over her chest and I shrug; best not to say anything more and dig my hole fucking deeper. I'd learned that much between my mother and my sister. She glares at me. "Answer me Edward."

Oh shit. Is it fucked up that my dick is getting hard at her demanding tone? Probably. I kind of wish it wouldn't…it's a lot harder to shield in fucking boner form.

"I don't know Bella. Okay? What else am I supposed to think? Why wouldn't you want to get married right away if what you really wanted was to marry me?"

Her eyes bug out of her head and her voice rises as she speaks again. "Now you think I don't want to marry you at all?" Her lip trembles after her question and I realize her anger is a façade. I'm hurting her and making her sad. _What a dick_.

I hold my arms open to her, hoping she'll come and rest on my lap. Thankfully she does, and I wrap her into a tight embrace as she settles onto my lap. "How could you think that?" she asks in a small voice.

"I'm an idiot? But Bella…could you tell me why you don't want to? Please?"

She sighs and sits up, straddling my lap and holding my face in her hands. "It_ is_ too soon, but not for _me_. Do you realize how much goes into getting married? There are blood tests and certificates and…a lot of stuff. That's just the legal side of it. What about our family?"

My brows furrow in confusion. "But people get married in Vegas all the time. They even get married when they're drunk!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you want for me? For us? To be married by some overweight unimpressive Elvis impersonator? Or at the Happy Wedding Chapel Drive Thru?"

"Is that a real place? The drive thru?"

She glares at me. "Focus, Edward."

"Sorry," I give her a sheepish smile. "No that's not what I want for us. But who cares about our family? I'm sure they'd just be happy for us. We could have announced the news at dinner tomorrow night."

"Dinner tomorrow?" she asks.

I nod. "With everyone. My mom invited your parents over."

Her eyes widen. "That is even more reason to not get married tonight."

"Why?"

She sighs and gives me a small kiss. The gesture shocks me. She's pissed at me and kissing me?

"You are such a guy."

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Do you remember what happened when our parents found out things about us through the tabloids?" I nod. "How do you think they'd feel if they woke up tomorrow and saw pictures of us getting married in Vegas or whatever insane plans were running through your head? How do you think dinner would go tomorrow?"

Suddenly I picture an irate Alice, screaming about not being able to design Bella's dress; Rosalie punching me with all of her strength; Emmett and Jasper laughing at me; my mother crying because her only son didn't want her at his wedding; and Chief Swan…loading a shotgun.

"Fuck."

"Exactly," she says with a laugh. "So, do you still want to get married tonight?"

"No!" I yell a little more loudly than I'd meant to. "Sorry…but no. You're right, as usual."

She grins at me and kisses me. This isn't a quick chaste kiss. This is long and lingering and I can feel myself getting hard all over again. "Shit Bella," I groan as she moves her lips to my neck. "I guess this means you forgive me?" The breathless quality of my voice makes me roll my eyes again. Definitely a pussy.

"Of course," she says as she grinds her pussy against my now covered cock. The phone rings beside me and I reach for it. "Yeah?" I ask distractedly. "We're on your street sir; arrival time is less than one minute." _Shit_. "Keep the privacy barrier up, we'll be ready." I answer back quickly. "Yes sir," he says with a hint of amusement in his eyes that makes me question if he heard us this entire time.

Suddenly, I realize that Bella is still naked. I reach behind her and grab her dress. "Put this on."

She pouts at me but does as I say. "Don't worry love," I assure her. "It won't be on for long."

She grins at me and I know she's ready for round two.

Fuck. Yes.

-XXX-

Bella fidgets with herself again as we get closer to my parent's new place. My mother decided she wanted a more permanent California residence, especially with the baby coming. She's a lot like my sister in that way, if she wants something, it happens. Quickly.

Bella's palm begins to feel clammy as I signal the house just down the road. "Wow, it's beautiful," she says distractedly. It is a beautiful home. A three story house, white with red shutters and a fantastic wrap around porch come into view as I pull up. There's even a tire swing. I roll my eyes at my mother. The baby isn't even born yet and she has swings for a five year old.

"Are you ready?" I ask Bella as I get out of the car. By the time I'm at her door to help her out, she's hyperventilating. "Bella?" I ask quickly, worry covering my tone. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head but I'm not letting it go that easily. "Tell me love."

"My mother."

It's all she has to say. I sigh and lean back against the car, pulling her into my arms. She sighs and seems to relax against me, my touch soothing her. It makes me smile. "I won't let her do anything to upset you, and we definitely won't let her find out about the baby yet. Okay?"

"Okay," she says quietly against my chest. I smile down at her and pucker my lips dramatically. She laughs and kisses me quickly before taking my hand and walking up the pebbled path between a perfectly taken care of lawn. My mother is ridiculous.

Speaking of my mom, she's at the door before we've even ascended the porch steps, pulling Bella into a hug the second she can. "Oh don't mind me," I tease, "just your only son standing her, waiting for some attention from his mother."

She scoffs and kisses me on the cheek, not breaking her hold on Bella. "Come in, come in!" she says excitedly. "You must see the kitchen Bella, I'm sure you'll love it!" Bella smiles at my mom and nods, following her toward what I assume is the kitchen at the end of the long hall.

"Hey son," my father says as he approaches me, handing me a Corona. I take it gladly and gulp it down. He laughs. "Needed that one, huh?"

I nod. "I think I'm going to need a few more before I deal with Renee tonight."

My father frowns. "Yes, your mother mentioned something about her. Let's go see our woman huh?"

I nod and follow him, taking in the house. It's subtle, not showing off my parents' wealth. My mother and father have never been one to brag or to overindulge. Instead wanting to live a normal comfortable life, only splurging on their children, and now future grandchildren; along with the occasional trip.

"Oh I was the same way when I was pregnant with Edward, dear! Don't worry. It gets even better and I'm sure he's not one to complain." My mother winks conspiratorially at Bella when she sees us enter. Bella blushes a deep shade of pink and I cock my head to the side. She shakes her head, mouthing a silent "Not now."

I walk up to her and kiss her before standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her tightly, resting my hands on her stomach.

"So," my mother says, "we have some things to discuss. Living room?"

I nod and Bella gulps.

-XXX-

Once we're all situated in the living room, my mother wastes no time diving right in.

"I've invited your parents over an hour later, so they should be here in about forty five minutes. I figure that's plenty of time for you both to tell us what's going on."

"Umm…" Bella trails off uncertainly.

I squeeze her hand, silently telling her I've got this.

"Bella's mother doesn't know about the baby because we're worried she'll go to the press looking for some sort of compensation." The shock on my mother's face is evident, but I continue on, hoping to get this all out with no interruptions. "When we first got together, she congratulated us right away. She wasn't upset like you and Charlie were. In fact, her congratulation to Bella was the fact that she could snag a rich Hollywood type in case her career didn't pan out." My mother's face is beet red now, and I can see the anger simmering beneath her somewhat cool façade.

"Are you serious?" My father asks, true confusion coloring his features.

"Yes," Bella says softly. "I've never been close to my mom, but I never expected her to say such things. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, because that's what she looks for in her love life, but I thought she knew me better than that." Bella's eyebrows pull together before a look of fear covers her face. "Oh! I don't want you to think that that's the reason I'm with Edward." She bites her lip to keep it from trembling. "I promise I love him and that's never crossed my mind. I only want-"

My mother's gasp cuts her off as she quickly moves to kneel in front of Bella. "Sweetheart, we would never think that!" My father nods his agreement. "We love you and we know how much you love our son. You've made him so happy, honey. And you've made us equally as happy." She lovingly rubs Bella's stomach. "You and Rose being pregnant…knowing I'm going to have two grandbabies and my children are with amazing people…you have no idea what that has done to my life."

A tear runs down Bella's cheek as she thanks my mother.

"There's no need to thank me darling. I love you. Do you know that?"

Bella gasps slightly but nods. "I love you too." She says as my mother wraps her in a tight hug. "Both of you," she says to my father, who grins and nods. "I love you as well, Bella. You've made our family so blessed."

"Now about your mother," my mom says ice in her tone. "We're going to handle that tonight."

"How?" Bella asks before I can.

"With my help of course." We all look up and see my very pregnant sister standing in the entryway with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, let's kick some ass!" Emmett says as he fists pumps. The tension leaves the room as everyone laughs at Emmett's antics.

This should be interesting.

A/N: What do you think Rose has up her sleeve? How do you think Renee will handle all of this? Will Charlie bring his shotgun to dinner? Lol. Leave me a review! I love hearing your thoughts. They help my writer's block.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Bella!" Renee's happy greeting makes everyone in the room cringe. How fucking fake can you be?

"Hi Mom," Bella says quietly as her mother envelopes her in a hug. The saddest part of the entire exchange is how stiff Bella is in her own mother's arms. I feel rage consume my body and I try my hardest to tamper it down.

"Edward!" she turns around, aiming her claws my way, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug before I can even attempt to refuse contact.

"Hello Renee," I say stiffly as I wriggle out of her grasp. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fabulous honey! LA is my kind of town. I may need to consider a change of locale."

I see Bella's eyes widen behind her mother. "I don't think LA is for everyone Renee." I give her a fake smile and she returns one that's just as fake.

"We'll see," she says.

"We will." It's hard to keep the venom out of my voice.

"So, Renee, what do you do for a living?" My mother asks politely, always the hostess.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that."

"What's the this and that?" My sister is shooting daggers at Renee.

"I'm actually in between jobs."

In between boyfriends is more like it, I think bitterly.

"Plus," she continues, "my big star over here will take care of me if I needed it. Won't you baby?" Renee coos at Bella, tucking her thumb under Bella's chin.

Bella steels her glare at her mother and says one word, "No."

"What honey?" Renee asks cluelessly.

"I said no, Renee."

"Oh honey, call me mom. That hurts my feelings."

"Now you want me to call you mom?" Bella asks bitterly. "Why not when I was younger? Or are you just putting on an act for the Cullens? Sometimes I think you should've stuck it out a little longer, you're a terrific actress, _Mom_."

With that, she slams down her napkin and leaves the dining room. I'm about to get up and follow her but my sister clamps her hand down on my knee. "Stay for a minute," she whispers conspiratorially. I nod my head slightly and sit back down.

Renee, noticing my attempt to go and comfort her daughter, decides to copy my move and stands up. "Sit down Renee," my sister demands and the older woman complies instantly. Rose used her 'don't fuck with me' voice. Works every time.

"Yes Rosalie?" she asks sweetly.

"Why did you assume Bella was pregnant?"

"Well…she's not as big as you yet, and not showing as much, but she has the same beautiful pregnancy glow that you have." Flattery won't get you anywhere with Rosalie. "So she _is_ pregnant?" Her eyes widen and I can almost see the dollar signs replace her pupils.

Renee's question is met with complete silence, so she continues speaking. "Oh this is lovely! We'll have to set up some great interviews. You don't want to have a random jump in interview this time around Edward. Oh! You can shop around the idea of paying for the baby's first picture! We can see who will pay the most, and as long as they're a respectable magazine we'll sign an agreement. Maybe you could have a special, you know. Let a crew in the delivery room. I've never heard of a celebrity doing that before and I think that you two would-"

"STOP!" I shout, unable to hold in my rage any longer. "You will have absolutely nothing to do with your grandchild."

"What? But…"

"No," I cut her off. "You will never see this baby. And you certainly won't have a chance to fucking sell pictures of the unborn child to the highest fucking bidder! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know what my mother's reaction was when she found out? Happiness!"

"I am happy!" Renee argues back.

"Yes, you're very happy. You're seeing dollar signs! That's the source of your happiness."

"Edward," my sister puts her hand on my shoulder, guiding me back to my chair. "I'll handle it from here."

"Renee, please read this." She pushes a manila folder her way and Renee begins reading its contents.

"What is that?" I ask my sister.

"It's an agreement that she will never go to any tabloid or any other press outlet with information on Bella or anyone surrounding her. She also can never have contact with Bella unless Bella initiates that contact. And…it includes a payment if she agrees, signs, and leaves without turning back."

"Shit." It would be seriously fucking fantastic to never see Renee again, but it would kill Bella. She's already been abandoned by her before, she doesn't need it again; especially when she's fucking pregnant with my baby. Fuck! This situation sucks massive dick. I tell a more articulate version of my thoughts to my sister in quick hushed whispers.

"Damn…I didn't think of that." She frowns and looks to my mother who's been close enough to hear our whispers.

"I think she'll need her mother. Maybe we can just talk to Renee and see what she has to say? Let her make a motherly decision. If it were me I would be devastated and do whatever it takes to stay in her life, so let's not make a quick decision. Let's talk to Renee and-" She stops speaking when we all hear the quick motion of a pen across paper.

Renee is signing the fucking contract.

"So I can just deposit this check into my account?"

I look at her, mouth agape as she folds the check and slides it into her purse. My sister, just as shocked as me, only nods. I briefly wish that Charlie hadn't been such a chicken shit and shown up with his shotgun. But if I had the choice to avoid Renee, I would too.

Renee stands up and heads for the foyer, my mother calls out to stop her and she turns around. "But Bella…" my mother says sadly.

"Oh, I think it'll be better to not say goodbye. Clean break and all that. It was nice to meet you. I wish you all the best. Please send Bella my love."

My mother whimpers and begins crying when she hears the click of the front door. My father, who has been silent throughout this entire exchange, hugs her closely to his chest. "It'll be okay Esme. She has us and Charlie. She has those who truly love her."

It's with that thought that I head upstairs in search of my fiancé. I just hope we're enough.

"Babe?" I ask quietly as I enter the guest room, not wanting to wake her if she's fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" she asks sleepily as she sits up in the four poster bed.

"Are you okay?" She nods and I sigh. "You might not be in a minute," I say cryptically.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your mother is gone."

She scoffs. "I'd say that's good news. Can we put off the next meeting for a few days? I just need some space from her crazy and-"

"Bella…" I sit down on the bed beside her and take her hand; it's cold. I frown before lying her back down and joining her; pulling the heavy quilt over our bodies. "Baby she's gone. As in, she's not coming back."

"What do you mean Edward?" she asks me with wide eyes.

I sigh and mutter an impressive amount of profanities in one breath. "Edward…" she whimpers out my name. I wrap my arms around her and begin explaining what happened downstairs. As I tell my story, her eyes lose their light and her bottom lip is assaulted by her teeth.

"I'm sorry baby."

She buries her face into my neck and sobs; deep heavy heartbroken sobs. _I fucking hate Renee_.

-XXX-

This is the best dream ever. I can feel Bella's lips as if she were really trailing them all over my body. I sigh and then groan when dream Bella moves her hand down my pants and grips my cock.

Wait…

I bolt up and open my eyes, darting them around the dark room. "Bella?" I question and hear a small giggle beneath the blanket. I lift it up and smile despite my confusion at her crazy hair and flushed cheeks. "What are you doing down there?" I raise an eyebrow for emphasis.

She crawls up my body, lying hers directly against mine. I groan again at the sensation of my now hard cock being sandwiched between our stomachs. "Hi," Bella says sweetly before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Hey," I respond with my own kiss. "Are you okay?" I run my thumb along her chin in what I hope is a soothing gesture. She nods and looks away, suddenly finding the pillowcase more interesting.

I grip her chin between my thumb and index finger and lift her face to mine. "Are you really?" She shakes her head and then crashes her lips against mine.

I love the feel of Bella's lips on me, especially on my lips. They're so soft and warm, fitting perfectly against mine. I can't describe the taste of her skin, it's just fucking heaven, or something equally emasculating. _I don't give a fuck_.

She sighs and I use it to my advantage, slipping my tongue into her open mouth. Our tongues connect and she moans, grinding her covered pussy against my covered cock. We need uncovered shit right now. I start pulling at her jeans – wait jeans? Why is she in jeans? _Because she fell asleep while sobbing her heart out in the same outfit her mother abandoned her in, asshole!_

Fuck!

Summoning up all of the self-control I have - which is basically none when it comes to Bella, I pull away. "Bella, baby, stop."

She frowns down at me and cocks and eyebrow. "What?"

"I said stop," my actions contradict my words as I leave a simple yet lingering kiss on her pouting lips. She slides off of me and it's suddenly too much distance. I roll onto my side and wrap my arms around her. "Don't frown, it leaves wrinkles." She doesn't laugh and doesn't stop frowning either.

"Do you not want me?" her voice cracks as she asks the question and I instantly know why.

"Bella…baby…you know I love you right?" She nods her head. "You know how beautiful you are, right?" She hesitates and I capitalize by taking her head in my hands and gently making her nod. She lets out a small giggle, and I smile. "You're the most gorgeous girl in the world to me. Hell, you're the most gorgeous girl in the world to the entire world." She blushes and I love her for it. "I will always want you, do you understand me?" She bites her lip in response.

_Actions speak louder than words, Cullen_.

I grab her small hand and lower it down in between us. I let it brush against my hard on, moaning quietly as her hand makes contact. "See?" I groan out. "I want you right now." She gasps and untangles our hands before wrapping hers around my dick tightly. "Bella…" I trail off and shut my eyes tightly, taking a few deep breaths to find some semblance of self-fucking-control. "No baby. You're upset. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I think I'm taking advantage of you," she challenges with a cocked eyebrow. "Don't you think so baby?" Her sweet yet seductive tone combined with her magical hand shatters any bit of self-restraint I have left.

"Fuck it," I mutter before rolling on top of her and spreading her legs. I sink down between them, enjoying the warmth of our combined bodies. "This is what you want, huh?" I whisper huskily in her ear. She shakes her head and I pull back, ready to stop the instant she says this is too much.

"This is what I need," she whispers as she strokes her thumb along my jaw line. "Please give me what I need Edward. Show me how much you want me. I need to know you need me as much as I need you." Her voice grows higher with each sentence and I know she's on the verge of tears. She won't cry another fucking tear over that bitch.

"I need you so much Bella. Do you feel how much I need you?" I accentuate my question with a thrust of my hips. My hard cock rubs against her clit through our jeans and she lets out a little moan. She nods her head furiously as she digs her fingers into my hair and tugs. I groan at the sensation but keep my eyes open so I can look into hers. "Look at me Bella." She opens her eyes and I see her love for me right there. I hope she can see the same in my eyes as I pour out my love for her. "Listen to me." She bites her lip and I look directly into those eyes as I speak. "I need you," she grinds her hips up into me at my words. I moan but try my best to stay focused. "Not just here. You know that right? I need you right here, right fucking now, but that's not it. I need you everywhere. I need you in my life. _You are my life_."

"I love you so much, Edward. Don't ever leave me." She whispers the words so quietly I have to strain to hear them.

She averts her eyes, looking down after her confession. "Bella…" I trail off, waiting for her to look up. She does and I kiss her with everything I have. When we break apart to breathe I whisper against her lips. "I will never fucking leave you. Do you understand me? You and this baby are the most important things in my world. I love you so fucking much." I trail my lips from hers down her neck until I'm settled against her collarbone.

"You're mine, and I want everyone to know it." I start licking and sucking on her skin, marking her as mine. She doesn't protest against it, instead using her grip on my hair to hold my lips closer to her, encouraging me to mark her. "Sit up baby," I whisper against her skin and she complies. "Take this off," I finger her shirt and watch in awe as it lifts up and reveals her perfect porcelain skin. My breath catches when I realize she's not wearing a bra. "Fuck Bella, you're perfect."

I push her down gently, my lips following her body like a fucking magnet. I kiss the mark forming on her collarbone and drag my lips lower, kissing the swells of her perfect tits. I lick my way down, lower and lower until I can grasp her hardened nipple in my mouth and suck lightly. Always one to be fair, I tweak and pinch her other nipple. Don't want it to feel lonely, you know?

Bella moans and arches her back, seeking friction that I won't give just yet. "Patience love," I whisper against her skin before switching it up. I take her other nipple into my mouth and suck harder, nibbling slightly as I tweak her other nipple. "Edward," she sighs before giving my hair a yank. I pull back and use the tip of my tongue to flick over her nipple before quickly moving to the next and doing the same. "Fuck," she mutters and I smile.

She reaches down between us and unbuttons her jeans. My eyes zero in on the action and I quickly help her shed those bothersome jeans and her panties. "Fuck me," I groan out as I take in her naked flesh. I'd see Bella naked so many times, but it never gets old to me. I love seeing her spread out before me, naked and exposed, waiting on me to give her perfect body pleasure.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Bella's voice brings me out of the trance-like state her body has put me in and I grin down at her. I unbutton my jeans and watch her eyes follow my hands. She licks her lips and I swear to fucking god I almost cum right then and there. I slide my jeans down along with my boxers over my hips, just enough to expose my hard cock. "Mmmm," Bella sighs as she takes my cock in her hands. "Come here," she says with a crook of her other hand.

I follow her demand and lie my body down against hers. She releases my cock and I almost whimper at the loss until I realize she's using her hands and feet to kick off my jeans and boxers. I pull my shirt over my head, tossing it carelessly before I help her shimmy me out of them and finally,_ finally_ we're both naked and pressed against each other.

She spreads her legs wider, allowing me to settle in between them. I feel her legs wrap around my hips, her feet settling on my ass. "Show me."

It's all she says, it's all she needs to say. I grab my cock in my hand and stroke it in between us. My knuckles brush against her stomach as I stroke myself and I find this small act incredibly erotic. I rub the head of my cock against her clit gently and Bella bucks up against me. "God, Edward…please. I can't wait anymore."

"What do you want me to do baby?" I ask teasingly.

"Fuck me," she groans out. "Now."

_Shit_.

I align myself with her entrance and slowly sink the head inside her. We both gasp at the sensation. Bella grabs me around my neck and pulls me down against her, pressing our bodies together as I continue to slide slowly into the heaven that is my girl's pussy. "Fucking hell," I grit out between clenched teeth when I'm fully inside her. "So fucking tight." I resist the urge to take her roughly. I want nothing more than to pound into her and make her scream my name, but I know that's not what she needs right now.

I kiss her lips gently, licking her bottom lip until she opens up to me. Our tongues tangle together in slow deep kisses as I move my hips slowly, pulling out of her heat almost completely before slowly sliding back in. "Ung, Edward, more. I need _more_."

Anything for you baby.

I wrap my arms underneath her back, grasping onto her shoulders. I continue kissing her deeply, the action of our lips together causing a slow burn between us. Suddenly I pick up my pace, moving my hips in a faster rhythm. She gasps and grinds her hips up in encouragement, and it's all I need. I slam my cock into her dripping pussy over and over again. I feel the coil in my stomach threatening to spring but I will not fucking cum before my girl.

I reach between us and rub her clit with my thumb as fast as I can, keeping up with the pace of my thrusts. "Cum for me Bella, cover my fucking cock in your delicious juices." She gasps and it quickly turns into a moan as I feel her walls starting to tighten around me. "I will always be here, do you understand? I will always make you feel this way. I'll love you forever. None of this will ever fucking stop."

I pinch her clit in between my thumb and index finger as I start hitting a deeper spot inside her. Her walls clench down on my cock impossibly tighter, gripping it in the most intense and fucking perfect way. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, holding off my own orgasm with every ounce of willpower I posses. "Cum Bella, right fucking now." I growl into her ear before biting her lobe and pinching her clit again.

She screams out my name along with some impressive profanity as her pussy pulses around me, milking my cock. I continue to thrust with purpose, keeping up the rhythm with deeper strokes. "Fuck!" She screams out. "Oh god, fuck fuck, I'm going to cum again. Edward!"

I open my eyes and watch her come apart for the second time. Seeing her hair a mess, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, and lips parted…I lose my shit. "Bella!" I yell out her name as I pick up the pace of my hips, letting myself go completely. I grab her tits in my hands roughly, using them as leverage as I pound my cock in and out of her dripping pussy until the coil finally snaps. Light explodes behind my eyelids and my entire body explodes, a warm fire filling my veins.

I collapse on top of her, my breathing erratic as I come down from an intense fucking orgasm. "Shit," I mutter against her tits. I kiss them gently, covering every inch of them in kisses before I trail up her neck to my lips. I kiss her gently and feel her lips smile against mine.

I lean up on my hands, keeping some of my wait off of her. "No," she pouts and pulls me down on top of her. "Stay right there."

"Okay," I nod and rest my body against hers, secretly still keeping some of my weight off of her. "How are you?"

"I'm fucking fantastic," she says with a grin.

I grin right back and kiss her again.

"You know I'll never leave you right? I'm the one person you never have to worry about. I'm here as long as you want me."

"Well…I hope you're ready for forever."

"Oh I am, beautiful. I'm ready for anything when it comes to you."

Her smile is glorious as she says, "I love you more than anything Edward."

I kiss her perfect lips quickly. "I love you more than anything, and…"

I kiss my way down to her stomach and whisper against the skin there, "I love you more than anything too."

I look up and see Bella's beautiful brown eyes shining down at me as I talk to our baby. I see it there, in those eyes. I see my_ forever_.

A/N: Sigh. I can't believe my first fic is over and complete. I'm kind of sad. The epilogue will be up in a few days. It will tie up any questions you have and hopefully leave you feeling satisfied. I've been playing with the idea of a sequel, but not many people have shown interest. Maybe you could let me know in a review? Thank you so much for reading. It literally means the world to me.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"_I will now allow Edward and Bella to recite their vows. Edward?"_

_Edward clears his throat and licks his lips quickly before speaking. "Bella, you have given me so much, in such a short amount of time." His hand reaches out and caresses her bulging stomach. "You've given me love, and you'll be giving me our child very soon." His eyes twinkle as he speaks about their unborn child. "You are everything that I have always wanted, yet never knew I needed. You changed my world that day, when you walked into that audition. You didn't just make a bad day more bearable; you made my life worth living. I'll love you, every single second, of every single day, for the rest of our forever." He slips on the wedding band, sealing his promise and making her his. _

_Bella's eyes shine with unshed tears as Edward kneels down in front of their guests and kisses her stomach sweetly. He stands up again, taking her hands in his and smiling brightly at her. The priest clears his throat and indicates for Bella to go next. _

_Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as she bites on her lip. Edward reaches out and pulls her lip free, giving her an encouraging wink. _

"_Edward. We had a rough start." She gives a small laugh. "But we made it through, didn't we?" Edward nods slowly, smiling. "We made it because our love is real. You are my grounding force. You are who I turn to when I need someone the most. You're my best friend. You're the father of my baby." She pulls their joined hands to rest on her stomach between them. "You're my love, and you're my life. You have always been there when I needed you, and I know you always will be. I promise to always love you, no matter what, and to never give up on us." A tear rolls down her face as she sniffles quietly. "I love you baby. You're mine, forever now." She gives him a smirk that he returns. Bella slides the ring onto Edward's finger, beaming with pride. _

"_I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."_

_Edward grabs Bella into a crushing embrace, carefully maneuvering around her protruding belly and kisses her fiercely, pouring every ounce of love that he shares into her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, but they quickly ascend into his hair. They continue to kiss until the audience starts clearing their throats and snickering. _

_They pull back from each other and with huge smiles on their faces, face the crowd. _

I turn the television off and look at my son's confused face. "You said I was in it Daddy. I wasn't in there." He crosses his arms over his chest with a pout firmly on his lips. "You lied. Mommy says you get time outs for lying."

I chuckle at him, unable to help myself. "I didn't lie to you buddy, you were there!"

"I didn't see me!"

"You were in Mommy's tummy."

His eyes widen. "What?"

"Did you see how big Mommy's tummy was?"

He nods slowly, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Well that was you in there. That's where you lived before you were born. And do you know what else?"

"What?"

"You were born that same day, later that night."

He giggles and shakes his head. "Really?"

"Yup. Mommy and I were going on our honeymoon and bam! You decided it was time to come out and say hi to everyone."

"Wow."

"That's why Mommy and Daddy's special day is also your birthday. Do you feel older?"

He shakes his head and frowns. "No. Am I apposed to?"

I laugh and shake my head at him. "Not really. But you're older. Now you're a whole four years old." I hold up four fingers. "Can you count them?" He nods and counts my fingers. "You are so smart bud!" He grins proudly and stands up on the couch.

"Can we wake up Mommy now?" he jumps up and down on the cushions in excitement.

I raise an eyebrow and he stops immediately, knowing what I'm going to say. He blushes lightly and shrugs. "Sorry for jumping." The blush reminds me so much of his mother.

I smile and pick him up. "It's okay. Just try to remember. Let's check on the cinnamon rolls, okay?"

"Yeah!"

We take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and make a mess icing them. I'll have to make sure to clean up the kitchen before Bella sets her eyes on it. She's kind of…scary these days.

"Watch your step Mase," I warn as he runs up the stairs. "We have to be quiet, remember? Mommy is still sleeping."

"Okay Daddy."

We poke our heads in quietly and see Bella lying on her side, her legs separated by a few huge pillows. Masen looks to me for permission and I nod. He carefully climbs up onto my side of the bed, sliding under the covers and kissing Bella's face. "Mommy, wake up. It's your nanaversmary!"

Bella's eyes flutter and I see a small smile playing on her lips. "It's my what?" she asks him without opening her eyes.

"Your nannymaversmary!"

"Oh! You're right." She opens her eyes and smiles beautifully. "What else is today?"

"My birthday!" he shouts excitedly.

"Careful Mase, Mommy is fragile right now."

Bella narrows her eyes at me and I narrow mine right back. She knows she _is_ fragile and needs to be careful, its doctor's orders; but she wouldn't be my Bella if she wasn't stubborn. "Don't argue with me babe, you know what the doctor said."

She rolls her eyes and huffs out "Fine."

"Are you really going to be so mean to me on our anniversary love?" I ask with a mock frown on my face. "I even made you cinnamon rolls." I hold out the tray and see her eyes widen hungrily. I hold back my chuckle; Bella is always sensitive about her appetite when she's this far along, even when it's obviously not her fault. She's eating for two after all.

She smiles up at me and I instantly forgive her for her little hormonal outburst. "I'm sorry baby, come here." She holds out her arms and I lean down for an amazing Bella hug. She kisses my cheek quickly, and grabs a cinnamon roll from the try. "Mmmm, God, so good."

My dick instantly stands at attention, curious at the sound that it loves so much but hasn't heard in months. _Not now man, that moan wasn't for you, it was for food_. My dick backs down and sighs in defeat. Food always wins lately. I see Bella's eyes flit down to my crotch quickly and her eyes meet mine. I gulp at the look there. It's lust. I know she's not denying me on purpose. I know that she misses me as much as I miss her. It's just too hard and painful for us to try and maneuver around her nine month pregnant belly.

"Soon," I mouth at her and she blushes. I love that I can make her blush after all these years.

"Are you ready for your party?" she asks Masen who launches into a tirade about how excited he is for his party and how happy he is that he gets to see his cousins and his friends. He chats throughout breakfast, only stopping to bite and swallow his cinnamon rolls.

-XXX-

"Jackson, slow down right now!"

I hear my sister before I see her. I see my nephew speed past me, ignoring my sister completely. I grab his t-shirt, bringing him to a quick halt. "Hey man. Where are you going?"

He looks up at me and smiles mischievously. He looks exactly like Emmett in that second and it makes me laugh. "Nowhere Uncle Ed. I didn't do nothing!"

"You didn't do anything," I correct.

"That's what I said."

"Rose, are you looking for something?" I call out as I see her exit the house and come out into the yard. Her eyes zero in and narrow on Jackson.

"Aw man," he moans, knowing he's in deep shit.

Rosalie stalks over and takes him from me, kneeling down in front of him. "Jackson McCarty! You are going to apologize to Grandma and Grandpa. Do you understand me? That was not funny!"

His cheeks burn in embarrassment as he looks down, clearly ashamed. "Sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to."

"You did mean to, Jackson, and that's the problem. You can't do things like that, okay baby?" Her tone softens as he lets out a sniffle. "Okay Mommy."

"I love you," she says as she hugs him and he mutters and I love you back before running off to find our parents.

"What'd he do this time?" I ask as I help her up off the ground.

"He shot Mom in the ass with a slingshot that he manufactured secretly on the way over here. Then when Dad went to help her up he made a huge farting noise." I can't help it; I burst into a fit of laughter. It was such four year old behavior. I could understand Rose's discipline though. We'd all heard stories of how Emmett was a handful, even at such a young age. She was trying to nip it in the bud. We were all rooting for her, especially Bella and I, considering Jackson and Masen spent so much time together.

Our parents came through the door right then with Jackson in between them looking properly chastised and remorseful.

"Edward! Where's my baby Masen and Bella?"

"Gee Mom; it's fabulous to see you too."

She laughs and hugs me tightly. "Oh you know I love you. Where are they?" I roll my eyes and ignore her. My father laughs at her excitement and claps me on the back. "How is she?" he asks me quietly as my mother walks over to the gift table with Jackson and Rosalie in tow.

"She's doing well. She hates staying in bed though. She's been looking forward to today more than usual, just for the simple fact that she gets to get out of bed." He laughs at that and nods. "Where is she?"

"Em's helping her down in a minute and Masen is over there, of course." I point to the bounce house in the center of the yard.

"I think I'll go test it out with him," my father says with a glint in his eye.

"Go for it, old man."

"Jesus Bella, you're fucking heavy." I hear Emmett's voice and turn around to see them coming into the yard. Bella's face turns red and she smacks his arm. "Shut up, Em. You try being pregnant. I'm telling Rose what you said." His face pales and he shakes his head quickly. "No! Please don't. I'm sorry Bella. I was only kidding. You look great. You're still sexy and-" He stops short when he sees my glare. "Damn. I get in trouble with Cullens from all sides today."

Bella giggles and smiles when she sees me glaring. My glare disappears and I replace it with a smile of my own. The smile she knows is just for her. "Hello love," I say as I kiss her cheek. "I'll take her from here Em." Bella shakes her head and tightens her grip around Emmett's neck. "Bella," I sigh. "I was okay with Emmett helping you down the stairs because you felt so strongly about it, but now you're just insulting me. I'm not a weakling." I flex my arms at her for proof and I smirk when I see her drool slightly.

"I'm not worried about your strength Edward," she rolls her eyes. "I'm worried about my fat."

I glare at her but she doesn't back down. "You're not fat. Em, give her to me." I hold out my arms and he deposits her into them. I groan and pretend to stumble which earns me a hard slap to the chest. "Ouch!"

"Don't act like I'm fat." I raise an eyebrow at her and she giggles. "Okay I get it. I'm not fat."

"Damn right you're not. You have my baby girl in there."

"You don't know that it's a girl."

"I have a feeling."

"Oh, really. You think you're right huh?"

"Yup and I _know_ I'm right."

"We'll see Mr. Cullen."

"Yes we will Mrs. Cullen."

-XXX-

"Hey kid."

I turn around and see Charlie standing there with a long package.

"Hey Chief, what's up?"

"Where's the present table?"

I point over toward it and he raises an eyebrow. "You can't even see the damn table."

"It's not my fault everyone spoils the kid."

Charlie lets out a laugh before stalking over to the mountain of presents. He chats with my dad for a few minutes and then makes his way back over to me. "How's my girl?" he asks as he looks at her in concern.

"She's good. Kind of grumpy about the whole bed rest thing, but good."

"I know she hated turning down that Shakespeare movie. How's she handling that?"

"She's had a few months to get over it. She realized it just wouldn't work with the pregnancy and the studio's schedule. They needed to start now and couldn't wait for her to have the baby."

"Assholes." I nod my agreement. Bella was perfect for that role, and in my head really the only choice for it.

"Daddy! Can we open presents now?"

"Ask Mommy." He runs back to Bella who glares at me. Charlie laughs and mutters something about the dog house.

"Sure baby," I hear Bella's permission but don't look at her; afraid of her death glare.

"Open mine first!"

"Allie, relax. Remember who the kid is here."

"Shut up, Edward! I just really want him to see my present that's all." She frowns at me, looking like a little chastised four year old herself, making me feel bad for teasing her.

"I'm sorry Allie." I give her my crooked grin and all is forgiven. She only just let me start calling her by a nickname a few months ago, and I'd rather stay on her good side than cross over to the bad. After all, Alice is kind of terrifying when she wants to be, size be damned.

"I'll open yours first Auntie Allie." Masen is a smart kid.

He rips into the package excitedly, throwing all of the shreds behind him carelessly until he reaches the box. It's a plain white box, and Masen frowns before ripping it open. "Aw man its clothes!" Bella nudges him with her foot and gives him the mom brow. "I mean, awesome its clothes!"

Alice only laughs, clearly not upset that he didn't like her gift. "Hey buddy, don't you know Auntie Allie would never leave you hanging? I got you clothes so you could be the most handsome kid on the block, but I also got you this." Jasper hands her a package with a grin. "Here you go."

Masen rips it from her hands and Bella and I admonish him at the same time. "Manners, Masen!"

"Sorry," he mutters over his shoulder at us as he rips open his new present. "Oh wow! This is so cool! Thank you Auntie Allie. Thank you Uncle Jazz!"

"What is it?"

"Look!" He turns around and shows us his new Batman figurine set.

"Wow that's awesome buddy."

Bella rolls her eyes. She hates that our four year old is obsessed with Batman. Something about it being violent and him being too young, blah blah blah. I'm just glad that he's into Batman and not into shit like The Fresh Beat Band or the Backyardigans. That shit is creepy and would give me nightmares.

Masen quickly makes his way through all of his presents, showing them off to everyone as he unwraps them and then handing them to us to dig into the next one. The presents seem never-ending and I'm starting to feel like we're going to need to add another toy room. This kid is spoiled.

When he gets to Grandpa Charlie's the shriek he lets out is almost deafening.

"I gots my own fishing rod! Mommy look! Grandpa can we go on the boat?"

"Sure can, little man. We'll catch some big ones."

Bella smiles at her father and mouths a silent "Thank you" his way. Masen has been bugging everyone about fishing with Charlie since he was two. He's always been told he wasn't big enough, so I'm sure in his head he's officially a big boy now.

"Is that all of the presents?" Masen asks with a frown on his face after he gently places his rod down.

"I think so bud. Do you like everything you got?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Bella asks as he climbs up onto her lap.

"Be careful of Mommy's tummy buddy."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I know Daddy."

"So what's wrong?" Bella asks again and Masen shakes his head.

"Nothing," he says sadly, biting his lower lip; another habit he picked up from his mother.

"Tell me." Oh shit, Bella used the mom tone.

"You and Daddy didn't get me anything. Does that mean you're not happy that I was borned?"

"Born," I correct automatically.

Bella glares at me and motions to the house.

"I'll be right back." I run off before she can hurt me or my balls.

I run out to the garage and grab our present. I smile as I look at the red kid sized Hummer. Masen was going to fucking flip over this! We'd stored it in here after we bought it, letting it charge for a few days so he could get a few hours of use out of it.

I send a quick text off to Bella.

**Keep him distracted babe.**

I lift up the Hummer, surprised at how heavy it is to lift on my own. Maybe I should've had Emmett help me like he did when we bought it. No fuck that, my wife already thinks I'm weak. I'll grin and bear it.

I see something out of the corner of my eye and place the truck down just outside of the garage. I hear a click and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. "Motherfuckers!" I stalk down our short driveway and make my way to our small black gate that outlines our property. "Get the fuck out of here. I can't see you, but I can hear you. This is my son's goddamn birthday!"

A small guy with stringy hair steps out of the bush on the other side of the gate. "Hey Edward. How's the party going? Masen like his presents?" I practically growl at the casual way he discusses my son, like we're best fucking friends or some shit.

"Get out of here now." My voice is low and menacing and the guy is smart enough to back off somewhat.

As I turn back around I hear another click. I turn around and he stumbles backward from the look on my face. "C'mon Edward, let me just get a few shots man. I need the money. How about a video of you talking about your next project? How do you feel about saying goodbye to Elliot and Immortal Sun franchise?"

"Okay man. I'll give you a little video."

He grins and I swear I can see the dollar signs in his fucking eyes. Scumbag.

"Okay, rolling!" he shouts happily as he points his camera at me.

"Fuck you!" I shout at the camera before stalking back to the garage. I press the automatic button to close it. I take a deep breath and clear my mind of the fuckery that just happened so I don't ruin my son's birthday party. After letting myself calm down, I lift the Hummer up again and ignore the clicking I still here as I walk around to the back of the house.

As I walk around the corner, I see Bella talking to Masen and keeping him distracted. I make my way across the yard as quietly as possible, and deposit the truck right behind him slowly, making sure to not make a sound.

"Masen, do you really think Mommy and Daddy would have your birthday come and go and not get you a present?" He shrugs at Bella's question. "No way little guy. We love you and want to make sure your birthday is special and make sure you're happy."

"Exactly, so Happy Birthday buddy!" I shout from behind him. He whips around and I watch happily as his eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

"WOW!" He shouts loudly. "This is for me? This is so cool! Jackson!" He looks around for his cousin. "Jackson look! It's cool!" Jackson nods his head with a big grin on his face. He helped pick out the color and kept the secret all week. He's incredibly proud of himself.

"Thank you!" Masen launches himself at my legs and I pick him up into a big hug. "You're welcome Masen. Who else do you need to say thanks to?" I walk over toward Bella with him still in my arms. She beams up at the two of us as I lower Masen down. He kisses her sweetly and whispers, "Thank you so much Mommy. I love it."

"I love you baby," she responds. "Go play!"

It's all he needs to hear. He takes off running and I sit down on the grass in front of Bella. She plays with the hair at the back of my neck; a favorite spot of hers, while we watch our son play happily with his friends and all of his new toys.

I look around and see all of our friends and family laughing and eating the great BBQ Em's been grilling all afternoon. I think of Renee for a moment, as I usually do when we have special occasions. It still pisses me off that she walked out on her own daughter years ago, and hasn't looked back since; but I know Bella is better off. I make sure she never feels unloved for even a second. "I love you Bella," I say quietly as I rest my head against her knee. I look up to see her smiling down at me as she whispers a quiet, "Me too."

-XXX-

"I think he had a nice birthday."

I chuckle at Bella's assessment. "I'd say so."

We both laugh as he snores louder, rolling over to his side and snuggling into his pillow. "Come on gorgeous," I hold my hand out and she takes it eagerly. As soon as we're out of his room and the door is quietly shut, I scoop Bella up into my arms. She squeals and tries to wiggle out of my grasp. "Where do you think you're going? You're mine, Mrs. Cullen. Don't fight it."

Bella giggles and lays her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ready for your anniversary celebration now?" I ask with a smile on my face. She looks up at me and frowns. "We already talked about this. The doctor said bed rest. It's not like you can carry me around everywhere and then just drop me somewhere comfy."

I laugh and her frown deepens. "It's not funny. I'm sad that we can't do anything for our anniversary, and it's my fault." She pouts and it's even more adorable than when Masen does it, which is very fucking impressive.

I don't say a word; instead I just continue carrying her down the hall to our room. As we reach the door, I look into my wife's eyes and hope they show nothing but pure honesty. "It's not your fault that we can't go out for our anniversary baby. You're pregnant, and I'm pretty sure I had a hand in making that happen."

"I'm pretty sure you had something else in besides your hand," she says with a wink. Oh, Bella is playful tonight, is she?

"I think you're right love."

"So you're not upset that we can't go out and celebrate?"

I smile. "No. You're right that we can't go out, but you're wrong about not being able to celebrate."

"Huh?" Her face is adorable when she's confused.

"Happy Anniversary baby," I push our bedroom door open and smile wider when she gasps.

"You did all of this?"

I look around our bedroom. The floor is covered from wall to wall in rose petals and every flat surface in our room has candles all over it. It took a lot of time to set up, but Masen helped me out, making sure Mommy was occupied for a few hours, watching Finding Nemo with him for about the fiftieth time. In the middle of our bed sat a lovely spread of food. I decided to go with Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo, considering Bella had craved it three times in one week about a month ago; I throw in fresh garlic bread sticks and a fresh salad too.

I'll have to text my sister later and say thank you for laying out the food while we were putting Masen to bed. I probably owe her one now.

"I did," I answer her question. "I wanted tonight to be special for us, and for us to be able to celebrate." I place her down gently on the side of the bed, making sure not to rustle the food. Spilled food would definitely ruin the mood. "What do you think?"

"I think I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now." She smiles at me, her eyes watery as she bites her lip. I know what she's doing. She's trying not to cry.

"Don't cry baby. This is happy, right?"

She nods. "Hormones," she says as way of an apology.

I laugh and she joins in.

We both get comfy and dig in, enjoying the delicious food. Bella hums and moans a few times, making my dick curious. It's not for you, I tell him sadly. Bella looks over at me as she takes a piece of ziti in her mouth, swallowing it down and moaning out at the taste again.

I shift around; trying to readjust my hard on so Bella doesn't notice it. Her eyes zero in on my crotch anyone and I swear to fucking god my dick twitches under her gaze. She smirks at me as our eyes connect and my mouth drops open. She knows what she's doing? And she's doing it on purpose? She's fucking teasing me? Fuck that!

"Bella…" I practically groan out her name.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Would you like some dessert?" I ask innocently as I reach for the ice-cream.

"Mmmm, yeah that'd be great. Thanks."

I hand her a bowl of ice-cream and drizzle it with chocolate sauce. "Whipped cream?" She nods and smiles at me as I cover her ice-cream with toppings. "Here you go love."

Her eyes glaze over as she takes in the bowl of deliciousness. She used to stare at my dick with that glazed look…good times.

She takes the spoon I offer and digs in. She continues with her fucking hums and moans as she eats her treat and I feel as if I'm going to burst right out of my fucking jeans. I look at Bella, really look at her, and feel myself harden further. Shit.

She's wearing an old KISS tank top with black yoga pants, and I know she's wearing it for comforts sake, but the outfit is fucking with me. She looks far too fucking sexy. She unconsciously rubs her growing belly a few times while she eats and it makes me smile. Suddenly she stops and looks at me. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just enjoying the view."

She blushes and puts down her bowl. "You enjoy watching your wife eat like a disgusting pig?"

"No, I enjoy watching my wife feed our growing child." I give her a smile and she returns it.

"Why didn't you have any? Don't you want dessert?"

"Oh, I plan on having dessert, love." I give her a wicked grin and watch in amusement as her breasts rise and fall quickly with her rapid breathing. "I'll get my dessert in a minute."

"Oh," she says, sounding somewhat disappointed as I clean up the mess on our bed. When I return from dropping off our dirty dishes, I start undressing for bed, leaving myself in just my boxers. Her eyes widen as she stares at my dick. I bite back a grin, loving the fact that she's now as desperate for me as I am for her.

"Do you need help getting undressed love?" Bella has been sleeping in nothing but her bra and panties for about a month now, feeling too hot and uncomfortable wearing anything more than that to bed at night. It's been driving me fucking crazy. She nods and I help her sit up, stripping her out of her tank. She lies back down and lifts her hips, helping me strip off her black yoga pants.

I start removing her panties and she stops my hands with her own. "What are you doing?" she asks me quickly, looking somewhat nervous. I give her a reassuring smile. I know she's probably nervous about us doing anything sexual. She's expressed plenty of times that she feels uncomfortable so far into her pregnancy. She did the same thing with Masen; at first we had so much sex, but it dwindled down as her pregnancy progressed. "Edward? What are you doing?" she asks again.

"I'm having my dessert baby," I say in a low tone, causing her to shiver.

"Y-your dessert?"

"Yes."

"What's your dessert?" she asks a bit breathlessly.

"You're my dessert."

I watch her gulp and fidget on the bed.

"Bella," she looks down at my face that's now nestled in between her thighs. Her cheeks redden with her blush as I smile up at her. "I miss you. I need you. You're so fucking gorgeous; you have no idea how sexy you are. Please let me have my dessert?" I give her my puppy dog eyes and it works. She smiles down at me and then bites her lip, nodding slowly and giving me her permission.

I give myself a mental clap on the back in accomplishment before trailing kisses up and down her thighs.

"E-Edward," she stutters out, gripping my hair in her hands. She's begging me for something, but I don't know what she's begging me for; more or stop?

I decide to just fucking ask.

"Baby, do you want me to stop? You know we never have to do anything you don't want to do."

"No!" she shouts loudly and then blushes at her outburst. "I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop." I see her nervousness melt away, quickly replaced by lust and need. This is _my_ Bella. Fuck, I've missed her.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

She complies and I grin wickedly. I continue my previous mission, kissing up and down her inner thighs while she writhes at my touch. "God Edward, I've missed you so fucking much." I groan at her words and take in the sight of her; wet and ready for me.

"Fuck Bella. You have no idea how much I've missed your pussy." I show her just how much. I flick my tongue against her clit, causing her to squeak and jump. She giggles and runs her hands through my hair. "Mmmmm, yes Edward. Right there."

I love it when she's vocal. I continue to swirl my tongue around her clit as I spread her slick lips apart with my fingers. She sighs as I slip two fingers inside her soaked pussy, not stopping until my knuckles are no longer visible. "Shit," I mutter as her heat surrounds my fingers. Just thinking about her wrapped around my cock makes me pulse against the mattress. I rock my hips, grateful for any fucking friction at this point.

I move my fingers in and out of her heat at the same pace and rhythm as my hips against the mattress. Her sounds drive me fucking crazy. She gasps as I replace my fingers with my tongue, fucking her slowly and swallowing down her delicious juices. I pinch her clit gently and she squeezes her thighs around my head tightly, locking me in place. "Don't you dare fucking stop Edward," she groans out. "I'm so so so close. Make me cum baby."

Fuck. Yes.

I place my hands underneath her ample ass and give it a rough squeeze as I lift her to my mouth. I go insane, fucking her with my tongue, nibbling her clit; all while she grinds her pussy up to my waiting mouth. "God, fuck, yes. Edward! Edward! Unnnghhhhh!"

I smile in victory as she falls over the edge. I look up at her flushed face and heavy lidded eyes as a lazy grin fills her beautiful features. "Wow."

"Wow huh?" I tease and watch in delight as she blushes and nods. She looks sleepy and satisfied. My cock screams in protest, wanting attention, but I tamper him down. This was about Bella, making her feel sexy and loved, and I accomplished that. "Are you tired baby?" Please say fucking no.

She ignores my question and asks one of her own. "Are you hard baby?"

I nod furiously and kneel up on the bed, showing off my boxer covered hard on. She licks her lips and whispers, "No I'm definitely not tired. Take your boxers off Edward." You don't need to tell me fucking twice. I slip out of my boxers and toss them away from the bed. I grab my cock in my hand, rubbing it lightly as she watches in rapt fascination.

"Bella, take off your bra. Show me those amazing tits."

She sits up and unhooks her bra, letting it fall off of her perfect tits. "Shit," I moan as I grip my cock tighter, making my strokes more frequent.

"I need you Edward," she says suddenly, and the look in her eyes almost melts me.

"Where do you need me baby? Show me."

She slips her hand down her stomach, caressing it as she goes, continuing until she reaches her pussy. She strokes her clit and moans, giving me a breathy answer. "Right here Edward. I want your cock right here."

Fuck. Me.

I lie down beside her and she looks momentarily confused. I smirk at her and use her arm as leverage to pull her on top of me. She instantly starts to refuse. "NO! No way, Edward, I'm too big! I'll crush you."

I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. "Bella, baby, we've done this position before, when you were pregnant with Masen."

"I wasn't nine months then."

"Belllaaaaaa…" I sing song her voice as I trail my fingers down to her pussy. "Don't you want this?" I ask in the sexiest voice I can manage as I massage her clit with my fingertips.

"Mmmmm yes…so much."

"Then come here baby."

She shifts and crawls over until she's resting on top of me. She gently rubs her pussy up and down the length of my cock. I groan and grab her hips, helping her along. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asks nervously, backing off a bit.

"Fuck no, you feel amazing."

She repositions herself over my cock and rubs the head against her clit. We both moan out at the contact. "Fuck Bella, I've missed this so fucking much."

"Me too baby, me too."

She sinks down onto my hard cock then and I groan at the sensation of her pussy gripping me, surrounding me in her wet heat. "Fuuuuuuck!" I have the sudden urge to grab her and pound up inside her, but I know I can't do that, so I grit my teeth and gently take her hips. I help her lift up and slide back down again gently. I fight an inner battle with myself as she continues to ride me. I know that I need to be easy with her.

"Edward, god, it's too much," she half moans and half whines.

"Do you want to stop?" I almost cry after I ask the question. I don't think I can fucking stop at this point, but I will if she needs to.

"No! Don't you dare stop fucking me Edward. I need it harder baby."

Shit.

"Bella, you control this. I don't want to…unggghh…hurt you."

"But I need you so much."

Fuck!

"Okay, hold on." I help her off of me and am about to ball like a baby at the loss of her heat. She lies down on the bed, watching my every move as I get up and walk to the edge. I take her ankles and gently pull her toward the edge of the bed. "Prop your feet up on the edge and bend your knees baby." Right about now I'm thanking god that we bought a high fucking bed. She does as I say and I groan as I see her spread open and waiting for me.

"Now, Edward, now."

I waste no time, quickly sliding back into her hot pussy. "Fuck Bella. You feel so fucking good baby."

"Mmmm, I love the way you fill me. I love your cock inside me."

"Baby stop talking like that or I'm not gonna last. It's been too long."

"I want you to cum baby."

Fuck!

I speed up my thrusts and use my fingers to rub and lightly pinch her clit, alternating between the two sensations as I fuck her pussy as hard as I can while still being gentle enough to not hurt her or the baby. "Edward," she moans breathily, "I'm gonna cum. Oh! Right there! Don't stop!" I continue pumping in and out of her and playing with her clit. I use my free hand to squeeze her tits gently, knowing they've been sore lately. She moans at the touch, so I go with it and gently squeeze her nipples. Suddenly she spasms and grips my cock even harder as her walls clamp down.

"Edward! God! Yes, yes, yes!" I smile in triumph as she lets go. She's fucking gorgeous and glorious. "I love you baby, I love you so much." I see tears in her eyes and I immediately stop my thrusts. My dick screams in protest but I tell him to shut the fuck up.

"Baby, you okay? Do I need to stop?" She shakes her head and digs her feet into my ass.

"No don't stop, I want you to cum and you feel so fucking good. These are happy tears."

That's all my dick needs to hear and he takes over. I thrust as hard as I can, still keeping in mind that I need to be somewhat gentle. I continue my thrusts until I feel the tight coil in my stomach is about to spring free. "FUCK!" I groan out as it explodes and I stop breathing as the intense pleasure takes over my entire body. I lean down on top of Bella in exhaustion, until I remember that I can't do that.

"Shit, sorry baby. Did I hurt you?" She smiles lazily at me and grins.

"No way! That was fucking amazing."

"I've missed your dirty mouth you know." I grin wickedly at her when she winks at me.

"I'll be right back babe." I head into the bathroom and get a washcloth, wetting it with warm water. I head back into the bedroom and smile at Bella. She gives me a sleepy grin back as I wash between her legs. She sighs and rolls over, pulling me down with her and wrapping my arms around her belly.

"I love you Bella, and I love you little one." I rub her stomach gently and she sighs.

"I love you so much Edward. Did you have a good anniversary?"

"Fuck yes."

She giggles at my answer, and not even a minute later, her breathing changes. I wore my love out. I yawn and snuggle closer to Bella and realize she wore me out too.

It only feels like I've been asleep for a few minutes when Bella's frantic voice pulls me from unconsciousness.

"Edward! Baby wake up! Edward!"

I sit up quickly, muttering a sleepy, "What's wrong?"

"It's time. The baby."

"What?!" I jump out of bed and search for a pair of sweatpants.

"The baby drawer," Bella reminds me.

"Right!" I launch toward the drawer that we prepared for this moment. It has comfy sweats for the both of us to get dressed quickly in.

I pull on the sweatpants and throw on a plain t-shirt before bringing Bella her change of clothes. I help her into them and call my parents.

"Mom, it's time." She squeals into the phone and happily says she'll be right over to watch Masen. "Come on baby," I pick Bella up and carry her downstairs. "Sit here. I'm going to go wake Masen up so he knows what's happening. Mom's on her way over. I'm sure Dad will meet us at the hospital." She nods and smiles at me, not even seeming to be nervous this time around.

"Masen, wake up buddy."

"Huh?"

"Mommy and Daddy are going to the hospital. It's time for the new baby to come. Grandma is on her way over to watch you while we're gone. Do you wanna come downstairs and see Mommy before we go? You can watch cartoons too."

Cartoons do the trick and he's suddenly wide awake. I carry him downstairs and he snuggles next to Bella. "Mommy, when is the new baby gonna be here?"

"Very soon baby. When we come home the new baby will be with us. Are you going to be a good big brother?" He nods and smiles. Concentration and then confusion colors his features before he speaks up and asks, "If the new baby is here, I can't be your baby anymore huh Mommy?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "You'll always be my baby. Just because the new baby will be here doesn't mean we're going to love you any less, okay?"

"Okay. But I don't wanna be a baby anymores. I wanna be a big boy."

Bella's lip quivers but she smiles. "Okay, you're a big boy now."

He smiles proudly and passes out against Bella not long after.

A thought suddenly occurs to me. "Shit! What time is it?" Bella hits info on the television and I see that it's almost five in the morning. "Oh thank fuck." She gives me a look. The look that says watch your fucking mouth in front of our very impressionable four year old. I give her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"What are you so thankful about?"

"I was making sure it was after midnight. I don't think we could survive having two birthdays and an anniversary on the same day."

Bella laughs and I love the fucking sound just as much as the first time I heard it. "You're right. That would be a little too much. But I think we could handle it, even if it was before midnight. I think we can handle anything baby."

"I know we can handle anything."

-XXX-

"Masen say hello to your sister, Elizabeth Claire Cullen."

"Hello Lizabeth! I'm Masen, your _big_ brother!"

Everyone laughs and shushes him. He grins sheepishly and whispers his hello. "She's really pretty Mommy, just like you." Bella smiles at him and kisses him on the forehead. "Thank you baby." He shakes his head. "Remember Mommy I'm the big boy now. Okay?" Bella laughs and agrees.

I take Elizabeth from Bella and rock her gently in my arms.

"I think we should go for a girl," Emmett says to Rosalie who glares at him. "Are you going to push it out?" His face pales and he mutters something about waiting a little longer. I laugh at the two of them. They're great parents and should definitely have more kids. My sister balances work and motherhood just as well as Bella.

I hate the idea of leaving in a month to go to London for shooting, but I'll make as much of this month as I can.

Alice and Jasper take turns holding the baby and I can see baby fever take over Alice's face. Jasper better watch himself. Mom and Dad hold the baby and I can see them already planning some babysitting weekends. I look to Bella and smile at her, mouthing a "Thank you" she gives me an "I love you" back.

Just then the nurse comes in and announces visiting hours are over and the new mommy needs to rest. I stay with Bella and the baby until she's taken into the nursery.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Bella asks quietly.

"I told you all of those years ago baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here forever, remember? You can't get rid of me."

Her smile is gorgeous as it takes over her face. "I love you more than life Edward."

"I couldn't love you anymore if I tried, Bella. Actually, I think I could." I kiss her then, pouring every ounce of fucking love I have right into her soul. She sighs and scoots over so I can snuggle in next to her.

I don't know where our life is headed, our lives are pretty crazy; but I know we can handle anything as long as we have this: us. As long as we're together and our love stays strong we can do whatever the fuck we want, and we'll always be happy.

A/N: Longest. Epi. Ever. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it left you feeling satisfied. Please leave a review. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support of this story. I'll be replying to all reviews. This was my first fanfic ever and I'm sad to say goodbye to my dirty mouthed Curseward.

Keep me on author alert. I have a new story coming out that is really different, but good…I think. ;)


End file.
